Circus
by Ding Doll
Summary: El circo llega a la ciudad, y con éste, un joven acróbata de nombre Eren, quien de manera casi instantánea atrapará el corazón de un serio y poderoso criminal. AU. RIREN. NC-17. LEMON. Posible FLUFF.
1. Boletos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación no son de mi propiedad, corresponden a la de Isayama Hajime, creador de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Advertencias generales: AU. Este fanfiction es BL, relación chicoxchico. La relación, como en el resto de mis fanfictions, es entre Eren y Levi. NC-17. Contiene bastante lemon en los capítulos siguientes (en comparación con mis otros fics), también algunas escenas de violencia en menor grado y es probable que se incluya noncon. Puede contener lenguaje poco apropiado. NSFW. Posible Fluff. Los capítulos no serán más allá de cinco o seis, aunque serán más largos de lo común en mis fics.**

**.**

* * *

Primer capítulo: Boletos.

…

…

…

Y allí estaba, sentado en esa sucia grada, rodeado de gente que comía palomitas de maíz sonoramente y dejaba que los restos cayeran al piso. Muchas personas moviéndose para llegar a sus lugares, molestándolo casi conscientemente –o al menos así lo creía él–, niños riendo a sus espaldas y jugando entre ellos, pasando sus sucias manos llenas de tierra y caramelos por sobre su pulcra chaqueta de cuero negro. Quería gritar y salir pateando a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino, pero no podía hacerlo, ya estaba allí.

–Levi –lo llamó la mujer sentada a su lado, una joven alta, castaña, de anteojos con una mirada agradable detrás de éstos –Aunque me halaga que me hayas invitado, ya no soy tan pequeña como para querer venir a este tipo de espectáculos. ¿Por qué quisiste venir en primer lugar? –preguntó ella alzando una ceja, era bastante lista y el hombre no podía engañarla así como así.

Había ocurrido durante la mañana. Iba saliendo de su casa en dirección a donde su trabajo se encontraba cuando vio a toda esa gente armando la carpa de circo con rapidez. Todos los adultos tiraban de cuerdas para elevar la tela en los aires mientras que los más pequeños sacaban cajas y maletas de los autos y camiones que se estacionaban a los costados. Vio como un hombre vestido de manera algo excéntrica hablaba con el jefe de la policía, Erwin Smith, un rubio de estatura considerable, su enemigo natural, como lo llamaban sus amigos. Eran circenses que solo mientras alzaban la carpa pedían la autorización para ponerla, probablemente para evitar que los rechazaran.

Llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Probablemente luego, más tarde, encendieran sus luces de colores y muchos niños correrían con sus padres para observar el espectáculo. Tristemente quedaba a solo dos cuadras de su casa, por lo que tendría que escuchar y soportar las risas de la gente durante la función nocturna. Gruñó al imaginarlo y volvió a mirar en dirección a las personas que arduamente trabajan. No podían evitarlo, era parte de su forma de subsistir, por lo que, secretamente, los perdonó por todo el malestar que le provocarían.

Volvió a caminar sin mirar esta vez y chocó contra alguien. Molesto, iba a reprender a ese maldito que se había interpuesto en su camino. Pero no lo hizo, porque aquella persona que había impactado contra su cuerpo se había caído, dando de lleno en el piso, quejándose con ligero gemido. Levi bufó rodando los ojos, el chico en el suelo comenzaba a levantarse, pero no tenía intenciones de ayudarlo, sus manos probablemente se habían ensuciado con tierra al caer.

–Disculpe –escuchó decir al muchacho de cabellos castaños quien le sonreía tímidamente, y en ese justo momento sintió como su corazón se detuvo y el mundo parecía haber desaparecido a su alrededor –No le vi, lo siento mucho –insistía el chico mirándolo con esos ojos verdeazulados que parecían joyas incrustadas en un rostro moldeado por un antiguo artista del renacimiento –¿Está bien, señor? –preguntó asustado de que algo le hubiera sucedido, solo entonces Levi asintió con la cabeza frunciendo su entrecejo –Qué bien –sonrió aliviado el joven, formándole un nuevo nudo en la garganta.

–Fíjate por donde caminas, mocoso –gruñó sabiendo que había sido su culpa, pero no lo aceptaría.

–Sí. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, señor –volvió a disculparse con insistencia, de pronto pareció recordar algo y llevó su mano hacia su bolsillo bajo la escrutadora mirada de Levi –Son boletos para la función de esta noche –le extendió el chico los trozos de papel –Por favor, acéptelos como disculpa –sonrió amablemente de nuevo, ese niño le iba a quitar el alma si seguía haciendo eso –Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, a propósito –dijo con extraña felicidad cuando vio como los boletos eran aceptados.

–Está bien –susurró guardándolos en su chaqueta –Levi –se presentó sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo.

–Levi, lo estaré esperando.

Luego el chico se despidió con un gesto con la mano mientras caminaba de vuelta a la carpa para ayudar con las labores del día. Levi solo entrecerró sus ojos mirando al sitio donde el chico se había caído. Volvió a retomar la marcha hasta su trabajo preguntándose qué mierda era lo que le había pasado con ese muchacho allá atrás. No podía encontrar ninguna otra solución al tema, excepto que le había gustado el mocoso.

Hacía tiempo que no salía con nadie, probablemente porque la ciudad donde había estado viviendo los últimos años era demasiado pequeña y todos se enteraban finalmente de lo que ocurría en esas calles. Y a él no le gustaba que hablaran a sus espaldas, especialmente en ese tiempo donde salir con alguien del mismo sexo era tabú.

Cuando llegó a su _trabajo_ se encontró con su compañera, Hange Zoe, quien sacaba de su auto unas cajas de madera y las ponía sobre la única mesa que había en ese galpón. Ambos trabajaban en algo bastante ilegal, contrabando de drogas y especies.

–Vamos al circo esta noche –le dijo a la mujer que intentaba abrir con una barra de metal, haciendo palanca, la mercancía que le había llegado.

Ella se detuvo en seco, girándose rápidamente, haciendo que su cabello castaño se moviera de manera exagerada. Lo miró atentamente con sus ojos café totalmente abiertos, preguntándose qué bicho le había picado. Pero entonces sonrió y soltó un suspiro dejando que Levi tomara la barra para terminar de abrir la caja.

–Está bien –aceptó al ver todos esos hermosos objetos que contenía, pronto los venderían en el puerto que estaba a solo minutos de la ciudad –Vamos al circo, a celebrar que esta vez sí hemos comprado algo que valga la pena –sonrió y ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa a esperar que el resto llegara.

Y así fue como había terminado en ese lugar. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber ido, el solo hecho de estar allí sentado en esas sucias graderías, rodeado de sucios mocosos solo para ver el rostro de otro maldito niño que con suerte tendría diecisiete le hacía sentir un maldito pervertido. Desde que lo vio en la mañana no había podido evitar pasar valiosos minutos de su vida pensando en él. Intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, ya que era realmente importante que no los descubrieran, pero a la hora de descansar sacaba de sus bolsillos los boletos que le habían sido entregados esa mañana.

Una voz se escuchó, era imponente y sonaba fuertemente en el lugar. Era el mismo hombre quien estaba charlando con Erwin Smith en la mañana. Vestido para la ocasión, el maestro de ceremonia se encaminó hasta el centro de la arena mientras era alumbrado por un reflector que daba una luz de tonalidad blanca azulina.

–¡Buenas noches, querido público! –decía el hombre, era alto, de cabellos largos y oscuros, atados en una coleta, unos lentes redondos y oscuros terminaban por darle la imagen del personaje que estaba interpretando, para Levi, un verdadero chiflado –Mi nombre es Grisha Jaeger, y bienvenidos a mi circo –hizo una reverencia y entonces todo el público aplaudió con ánimos.

–¡Vamos, Levi! –le decía la castaña quien seguía aplaudiendo fervientemente –Tú me has invitado, por último aplaude –pedía con suma alegría, emulando a los niños pequeños que estaban sentados a su lado.

Mas Levi bufó cruzándose de brazos, simulando no prestar atención al espectáculo, aunque en verdad sus ojos bailaban hacia el escenario pendiente de la presencia de Eren.

Comenzó entonces una música suave de flautas, timbales, y otros instrumentos de percusión que buscaban agudizar el sonido. Era suave y melódica, todos en el lugar se habían callado, incluso el presentador quien había agachado su cabeza. De un momento para otro comenzaron a entrar varias personas al escenario, la primera era una muchacha finamente ataviada, con la piel completamente cubierta por maquillaje blanco y lo que parecía una peluca sobre su cabeza.

Detrás de ella venían lo que al parecer era el resto de los artistas. Una mujer alta y morena a su derecha y un hombre de cualidades parecidas a su izquierda hacían malabares con antorchas de fuego encendidas por ambos extremos mientras más gente aparecía a sus espaldas. Una mujer jugando con cuchillas, haciendo movimientos peligrosos cerca del resto de sus compañeros apareció justo antes de Eren.

Supo entonces que el chico era un acróbata por los movimientos que daba, hasta que del cielo cayeron varios instrumentos hasta sus manos y comenzó a hacer malabares con éstos. Lo que consternó a Levi era que iba demasiado cerca de la loca de los cuchillos, cualquiera paso en falso y su cara terminaría rebanada por una de esas filosas hojas de metal.

Al final llegó un rubio alto y fornido que tenía sobre sus hombros a dos rubias y hacía gala de sus habilidades. Pero Levi no alcanzó a ver a estos personajes, probablemente si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera percatado de que una de las chicas en verdad era un varón. Levi estaba pendiente de ver a Eren fijamente, como si de esa manera evitara que los cuchillos le atacaran. Estaba aterrado y apretaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, intentado que su amiga no notara lo tenso que estaba, sintiendo que su boca se secaba cada segundo más.

Entonces todo terminó, hubo un silencio sepulcral y se apagaron todas las luces y antorchas que se mantenían prendidas, solo quedó la chica del principio. No lo había notado, pero habían bajado unas telas para que ella se subiera y así hizo. Colgándose de cabeza, las lianas comenzaron a subirla hasta un punto bastante alto cercano al techo de la carpa. Parecía una especie de muñequita sin vida, pero cuando llegó a cierto punto, volvió a ser una persona y comenzó a moverse nuevamente.

Todos aplaudían los saltos que daba esa chica en el cielo, parecía volar, muchos decían que parecía una especie de ángel. Todos estaban pendientes luego del acto de la mujer de las cuchillas, quien las lanzaba hacia una víctima atada en una rueda giratoria. Todos abrían bien sus ojos cuando apareció la pareja de traga fuego ahuyentando a la joven del acto anterior. Todos reían con la pareja de payasos, quienes además eran increíbles malabaristas. Todos menos Levi.

El hombre estaba pendiente de la aparición del joven castaño al cual había ido a ver. No podía negar, sin embargo, que la actuación era excelente. Era una especie de obra que se trataba de una heroína, la chica del comienzo, quien estaba confinada a vivir atada deseando su libertad, siendo ayudada por más personajes, y la malvada mujer de cabellos negros que intentaba hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, secuestrando a uno de sus colaboradores, quien había sido rescatado por los otros dos actores.

Finalmente apareció Eren con el chico que había sido secuestrado, un muchacho rubio, mucho más bajo que el primero. Ambos iban haciendo malabares con al menos siete pelotas de muchos colores. Pronto más gente a su alrededor lanzaba más y ellos seguía su camino como si nada, adhiriéndolas a las que ya tenían. Entonces las soltaron todas haciendo que cayeran prácticamente de manera armónica y subieron por las lianas de tela que colgaban del cielo haciendo piruetas que parecían desafiar la gravedad. Cuando llegaron donde la chica la invitaron que bajara con ellos. Todo iba bien hasta que las lianas comenzaron a bajar alejando a los héroes de la muchacha, al parecer, todo obra de la malvada antagonista.

–¡Oh, Levi, esto es hermoso! –gritaba Hage cuando el show se daba casi por concluido –¡Debemos volver, debemos saber cómo salvarán a la muchacha! –le decía tomándolo del brazo mientras las luces se apagaban y el anfitrión daba por terminado el espectáculo de esa noche.

–¡Mamá! –chillaba una niñita a sus espaldas –¡¿Qué le pasará a la princesa?! –preguntaba insistentemente y Levi no pudo evitar compararla con su amiga.

–¿Te recomendaron el espectáculo? –preguntó cuando iban saliendo por lo que antes había sido la entrada principal.

–No –respondió con simpleza el hombre buscando su paquete de cigarrillos y al no hallarlo le pidió uno a la castaña –Me han regalado los boletos –dijo mientras cerraba el encendedor y volvía a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

–¿En serio? –sonrió ella interesada entrecerrando sus ojos de manera pícara mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo para incitarlo a hablar más.

–No molestes, cuatrojos –gruñó mirando desinteresadamente hacia un costado y se reprendió por hacerlo, allí estaba el chico de la mañana quien al verlo abrió sus ojos de felicidad y corrió hacia ambos adultos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Así que sí vino –dijo el castaño complacido llamando la atención de la mujer quien lo miraba curiosa –¿Qué le ha parecido? –preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Levi.

–Es bastante hermoso –respondió Hange, a sabiendas que no le estaban preguntando a ella, sin embargo, odiaba quedar fuera de las cosas y además quería preguntarle directamente al chico su relación con el mayor.

–Oh –murmuró el joven con cierta decepción mientras observaba a la castaña –Ha venido con su novia.

Hange no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risa descomunal apoyándose en Levi para no caer al suelo. Por su parte, éste casi suelta una ligera risita, pero agachando su rostro un poco solo sonrió dejando que la mujer riera sobre su hombro. Era una broma terrible, ellos dos saliendo sería la abominación más grande en la tierra y ese chico lo había dicho de manera tan natural que los había tomado a ambos por sorpresa. No, definitivamente jamás él y Hange tendrían algo.

–¿No son novios? –preguntó ahora confundido para pasar a morderse el labio inferior al notar como ninguno de los dos parecía prestarle atención.

–Adoro los circos ¡Me hacen reír demasiado! –gritó la mujer alzando sus manos al aire mientras caminaba lejos de esos dos, no quería interrumpir, ya había entendido suficiente con la broma pesada que había soltado el menor.

–¿Te parece que lo seamos? –dijo Levi observando a Hange sin moverse ni un milímetro.

–Lo siento, dije algo fuera de lugar.

–Te disculpas demasiado –gruñó el mayor para luego soltar el humo que retenía en sus pulmones –Está bien, no importa.

–¿Entonces sí le ha gustado? –volvió a repetir el chico haciendo que Levi se volteara a verlo asintiendo levemente –Me alegra –sonrió haciendo que el mayor se asombrara unos segundos y luego pasara a fruncir el entrecejo –¿Pasa algo? –preguntó aterrado, con eso Levi no quería más y deseaba tirarse por un acantilado o algo así.

–Nada –volvió a llevar su cigarrillo a sus labios mirando al cielo sobre ellos, intentando buscar algo con que distraerse.

–Siempre pensé que las personas que fumaban eran desagradable –dijo Eren llamando de nuevo su atención –Pero usted se ve muy bien haciéndolo –confesó agachando la mirada con leve sonrojo que solo se pudo observar debido a las luces de los faroles a su alrededor.

–Gracias, supongo –murmuró mirando al joven quien se veía lo suficientemente nervioso, tal vez el niño sí querría salir con él si se lo pedía, pero decidió no hacerlo, al menos no antes de conocerlo bien –Nos vemos.

A los pocos segundos un auto se detuvo a un lado de ellos, la conductora era Hange quien esperaba a Levi mientras entraba. Eren se sorprendió por la coordinación, como si supiera que no había nada más que hablar, ella había partido a buscar a su amigo. Pero Eren probablemente sí tenía algo más que decir y no había podido sacarlo debido a la intromisión de la castaña, o probablemente a su miedo por ser rechazado, así que guardó el boleto que tenía para la segunda noche en su bolsillo y camino de vuelta a la carpa para ayudar en la limpieza del lugar.

–Una entrega nocturna –explicó Hange cuando iban por la carretera –Directo al puerto, mi amigo –le sonrió mientras aceleraba aun cuando existía el riesgo de voltearse y perder la preciada mercancía.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que ir a su otro trabajo, el que usaba de tapadera para evitar los problemas con la ley. Trabajaba medio tiempo como dependiente de una tienda de abarrotes, aunque su contrato decía otra cosa. El dueño del local era un amigo de Hange, por lo que se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer creer a las autoridades que Levi pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando allí.

Cuando iba de vuelta a su casa en horario de colación pudo ver al presentador charlando con Erwin, aunque más parecía estarle rogando. Vio entonces a varios oficiales de policía salir con cosas de la carpa y además obligando a todos guardar sus pertenencias. Buscó entonces a Eren quien intentaba evitar a toda costa que cortaran una de las cuerdas que sujetaban la carpa. Levi rodó los ojos y caminó hacia ellos, no estaba seguro por qué lo hacía, pero ya estaba deteniendo al oficial para cuando se dio cuenta.

–No creo que esta conversación se pueda dar por terminada, maldito cerdo –le gruñó al hombre y Eren podía jurar que vio al individuo tiritar ante la presencia de Levi –Y créeme que no querrás cortar esa cuerda antes de que terminen de convencer a Erwin.

–¡Vaya, eres tú, Levi! –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que éste se crispara inmediatamente por ella –Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿No crees que sea algo hipócrita de tu parte estar aquí?

–Erwin –pronunció el más bajo entrecerrando sus ojos con astucia –No tienes pruebas de que hago algo ilegal, deja eso ya. Además, yo simplemente iba a casa en el horario de colación –decía con fingida inocencia –cuando me encontré con esta injusta acción de parte de este hombre –señaló al mencionado sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio –Creí que ellos tenían permiso para actuar en este lugar. Como ciudadano, espero que me expliques porqué ayer parecías aprobar su estadía y hoy intentas sacarlos.

–La señora Harrison los ha denunciado por ruidos molestos –respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que no era necesaria una explicación mayor, si un vecino se oponía, ellos debían dejar el lugar.

–¡Lo sentimos mucho! –se acercó Eren al jefe de la policía tomando su brazo.

–¡Eren! –gritó el presentador aterrado porque ese acto fuera mal visto por aquella autoridad.

–Por favor, necesitamos el dinero –explicaba el castaño bajo la atenta mirada de Levi –Usted tiene que entender, esto es lo que hacemos. Sé que puede haber mucho ruido durante la noche, pero podemos mover los horarios para que no moleste a la señora –rogó observando directamente esos ojos azules que tenían cierto interés en el muchacho quien, a su vez, parecía demasiado preocupado por la situación –Estoy seguro de que es posible hacer algo en esta situación.

–¡Ha! –se burló Levi llamando la atención de Erwin –Ni siquiera porque el niño te está pidiendo prácticamente de rodillas te ablandas –sonrió ligeramente ennegreciendo el humor del contrario –Además, jamás has tomando en cuenta los reclamos de la señora Harrison, es una vieja completamente chiflada y está casi del todo sorda, todos lo saben. ¿Por qué ahora entonces sí, Erwin? –preguntó alborotando los ánimos de las personas a su alrededor, los circenses comenzaban a cuestionar entre ellos la denuncia de la anciana.

–Levi, tú no estás en la posición –le advirtió el rubio, aunque bien sabía que era lo contrario, lo único que tenía en contra de él eran suposiciones basadas en su instinto.

–¿No lo estoy? –preguntó lanzando una ceja –Erwin, yo podría acusarte de calumnias –le advirtió esta vez él, soltando todo el veneno que había guardado los últimos meses.

–Dejen las cosas donde están –anunció Erwin a sus hombres quienes le miraron sorprendidos –Nosotros tenemos temas que tratar, Levi –dijo como si tuviera algo importante por lo que acusar a ese hombre, cuando solo podía hacerle unas cuantas preguntas de rutina –Vendrás conmigo.

–Está bien –respondió de manera calmada siguiendo al hombre de uniforme.

–¡Espere! –gritó el castaño al ver como se marchaban y ambos se detuvieron al instante –Levi, espere un momento –pidió tomándole de la chaqueta, el pelinegro solo se giró sobre sus talones con total tranquilidad –Eh… –comenzó sonrojado Eren ante el rostro tan neutral del mayor –Muchas gracias –murmuró extendiéndole otros dos boletos –Son para que nos venga a ver la próxima noche también, con su amiga. Hoy no actuaremos porque debemos arreglar todo el desastre –explicó.

–Okay –aceptó para luego tomarlos entre sus dedos –Aquí estaré –dijo mientras los guardaba en su bolsillo y volvía a darse la vuelta para emprender la marcha hasta la estación de policía.

Muy pocas veces había estado allí, su increíblemente limpio récord no podía hacer más que fastidiar a Erwin, y él era feliz con eso. La única vez que lo llevaron allí fue cuando se peleó ebrio con otro sujeto cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero había salido libre al día siguiente cuando Hange fue por él.

Entró a una oficina al final del pasillo, sabiendo que era la de Erwin, y se sentó tranquilamente sobre una de las suaves sillas forradas en cuero que había enfrente del escritorio enorme donde el rubio tenía miles de papeles tirados sobre él. Controló el impulso de ponerse a ordenar ese sitio y solo dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que lo había llevado hasta allí.

–Necesito saber dónde estuviste anoche –dijo sin rodeos Erwin, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinando su cuerpo en dirección hacia Levi.

–¿No te ha quedado claro? He ido a la función del circo –respondió mostrando los boletos del día anterior que aún guardaba entre sus bolsillos –¿Necesitas verlos también? –lo desafió lanzándolos sobre la mesa –Y creo que ya sabrás donde estaré la próxima noche –sentenció pasados unos segundos, poniéndose de pie para dejar la habitación, no sin antes recoger los boletos.

Había sido un jaque en contra del jefe de la policía local, eso era algo que de seguro Hange querría celebrar también, así que tenía una excusa para partir a ver la función que habría la noche siguiente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar impacientarse ante la pregunta del hombre ¿cómo sabía qué había pasado esa noche? ¿En verdad los vio dejar la ciudad? Presumiblemente solo se trataba de una tonta idea que Erwin tenía para atraparlo mediante mentiras, pero él no caería bajo esos tontos trucos.

A la hora de salida, como siempre, debía pasar frente a la carpa. Aún era temprano, con suerte serían las cinco de la tarde y el sol seguía alumbrando la ciudad. Se detuvo nuevamente observando a todos los que estaban allí, le parecía incluso cálido ver a todas esas personas trabajando por un bien común. Se podía escuchar ruidos de herramientas provenientes dentro de la carpa y supuso que había ocurrido algo en ese lugar, probablemente la policía había decidido destruir la edificación desde adentro.

–Usted –dijo una voz a su lado y se volteó a ver quién le hablaba, era el maestro de ceremonias, vistiendo como usualmente lo hacía –Es usted, el de medio día –sonrió aliviado, pero Levi no le contestó nada –Quería darle las gracias por su intervención. No sé bien qué ocurrió, no entendí nada, pero se lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

El discurso cursi ayudó a Levi a darse cuenta de las cosas, Erwin probablemente dejó al circo en paz para ir por un pez más grande, cosa que no resultó. Complacido con su deducción asintió levemente al hombre.

–Reiner dice que vayas a ver cómo va todo adentro –pronunció esta vez la conocida voz de Eren y la dirección de los ojos de Levi cambió hacia el castaño –Hola –murmuró tímidamente.

–¿Es que se conocían? –preguntó escandalizado el presentador logrando fastidiar al más joven.

–Solo ve, te están esperando –gruñó Eren cruzándose de brazos y recibiendo una caricia en sus cabellos por parte del hombre que se iba –¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó a Levi totalmente preocupado –¿Por qué se lo han llevado a la estación? ¿Fue por ayudarnos? –inquirió solo logrando que el pelinegro rodara los ojos.

–No seas tonto, niño –refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos –Solo me preguntó unas cosas, es todo –estaba siendo demasiado diplomático, pero no quería hablar del tema así que dio una mirada que Eren entendió, debía dejarlo zanjado.

–Estamos todos muy agradecidos con usted –sonrió el muchacho –Será algo difícil, pero estamos seguros de que lograremos terminar esto a tiempo –explicó bastante alegre –Todos estamos trabajando muy duro y…

–Y tú estás acá charlando conmigo mientras tus amigos se las arreglan con las tareas –lo interrumpió haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara violentamente.

–Es mi hora de descanso –se excusó apretando sus labios, sintiéndose como un tonto.

–¿Ah, sí? Y la desperdicias estando de pie.

–¡Vamos a sentarnos! –sugirió alegremente mientras jalaba de la camisa a Levi hacia la parte trasera del circo, donde unas sillas bastante extrañas estaban puestas, probablemente para el descanso de los trabajadores –Aquí estaremos más cómodos –dijo sacándose el delgado chaleco que tenía encima –Llega mucha brisa –comentó –Sigo pensando qué pasó esta mañana.

–Si eres listo te alejarás de Erwin –lo aconsejó mirando a una bandada de pájaros pasar.

–¿Los problemas con él no son buenos, eh? –bromeó el chico –Pero estaremos bien, es decir, ya pasamos el gran inconveniente –rio suavemente haciendo que Levi se volteara a verlo –Las autoridades son un tema a veces –explicó encogiéndose en su sitio, ligeramente incómodo con los ojos afilados que lo observaban, y con su dueño, quien parecía no tener ninguna intención de hablar –Usted sabe manejarlas muy bien.

–Cuando vives en una ciudad como esta es más sencillo.

Durante todo el descanso de Eren estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales. El clima, las migraciones de las aves y la forma de funcionar del circo eran los temas más recurridos, ya que era Eren el que más hablaba. Levi solía asentir y responder preguntas al mismo tiempo que observaba detenidamente el rostro del chico, ya que, desde esa distancia al menos, se veía bastante perfecto, aunque bueno, el castaño era prácticamente un mocoso.

–Eren –lo llamó uno joven al que Levi identificó como uno de los traga fuego –Hay que limpiar las alfombras, han botado casi todo el maquillaje de Christa allí –dijo el chico.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Eren, y el pelinegro quiso golpearlo, se había disculpado demasiadas veces –Debo irme. Venga cuando quiera –le sonrió poniéndose de pie, Levi iba a imitarlo, pero al ver lo ridículamente pequeño que se veía el castaño ante el otro muchacho, se retractó –Nos vemos.

Definitivamente ese tipo que había ido por Eren era un verdadero fenómeno de circo.

No se había dado cuenta de lo aburrida que podía ser a veces su vida hasta ese momento. Estaba en el supermercado, atendiendo a las personas como se esperaba que lo hiciera, en vez de estar ayudando a Hange o al resto a cargar con la mercadería o llevar el inventario. Pero estaba haciendo lo correcto, Erwin estaba sospechando mucho de él así que se quedaría unos días trabajando en ese lugar.

Y estaba en correcto, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos policías habían pasado por el frontis del local ese día. Estaba siendo totalmente vigilado, aunque eso no le impedía el irse temprano ese día, ya que debía partir al circo a las ocho en punto.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su amiga esa noche tocó la puerta con cierta insistencia, en verdad no sabía si estaba allí o no, no la había visto en todo el día ni el anterior, pero esperaba que así fuera.

–¿Levi? –salió Hange con una bata encima y un rostro que decía que recién había despertado –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué?

–Debemos ir a la función de esta noche, cuatrojos –respondió restándole total importancia.

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro quitándose ahí mismo la bata para dejar al descubierto una blusa violeta y unos pantalones vaqueros.

–¡Te he dicho que no duermas con ropa, es repugnante! –le reclamó su amigo arrugando la nariz con desprecio mientras se cruzaba de brazos bastante molesto por actitudes como esa.

–Si no lo hiciera tendrías que esperar a que me cambiara –anunció ella con una sonrisa mientras descolgaba del perchero su chaqueta de pana –Y no alcanzaríamos a llegar a la función –explicaba mientras se ponía la prenda –Es muy tarde, mejor usemos el auto.

Solo por aquella vez no dijo nada, en verdad alcanzaron a llegar justo a tiempo, eran los últimos en entrar esa noche por lo que los lugares que consiguieron eran bastante malos, aun cuando no hubo función la noche anterior. Muy lejos del escenario esa vez y rodeados de niños gritones nuevamente, disfrutaron del show, el cual comenzaba en el momento en que Eren y su compañero había fallado en el rescate. El presentador dijo al comienzo que sería la parte final de la historia y entonces Levi terminó agradeciendo la falta de higiene de Hange.

Todo iba bien, Levi debía aplaudir la puesta en escena, puesto que aunque relataban una historia, no dejaban de lado muchos aspectos del circo común, como el humor y los distintos actos que llamaban la atención de los más pequeños. Y así iba bastante fluido hasta la parte final, en el momento en que terminaban por rescatar a la chica. Eren de repente miró en dirección hacia el final de las gradas cuando perdió el equilibrio, bajando increíblemente rápido por las lianas mientras intentaba sujetarse de alguna manera.

Todos se aterraron y se pararon en sus asientos. Levi había abierto demasiado sus ojos, preocupado de lo que pudo haber sido de ese mocoso. No podía negarlo, su corazón había comenzado a latir a mil por hora y se odiaba por ser tan bajo y no poder ver lo que ocurría. Finalmente una mujer dijo más adelante casi en un grito estrepitoso que el muchacho estaba vivo y bien.

El público comenzó de a poco a sentarse en su puesto, a excepción de Levi quien seguía atento a lo que ocurría en la arena. Allí estaba Eren de pie, saludando al público con el resto de los artistas que comenzaba a salir, apoyándose en el rubio y siendo atendido por la chica. Todos seguían actuando, simulando que había sido parte de la obra, pero Levi sabía que no era así, lo supo desde un comienzo con el rostro lleno de horror que Eren tenía al momento en que iba bajando hacia el suelo.

–Casi se mata –murmuró Hange negando una y otra vez con la cabeza –Por suerte salió ileso –dijo bastante seria, corroborando la teoría de Levi.

Pero para el resto había sido la parte final de la trama tan interesante que los había tenido esperando por esa noche. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que en verdad ese chico castaño había estado a solo un paso de la muerte. Levi pensó que definitivamente todos aquellos que se encontraban esa noche en el circo eran los más grandes idiotas en el mundo.

–Lo bueno es que no pasó nada –volvió a repetir la castaña como si no se lo creyera.

Aunque su amigo la entendía, había sido todo tan claro, el chico iba a caer e iba a morir, y por alguna extraña razón no había sucedido.

Había terminado la función así que todos dejaban sus lugares caminando hacia la salida. Como ambos habían terminado al final de las gradas tuvieron que esperar que el público se moviera antes que ellos pudieran hacerlo. La espera se volvía larga y tediosa, especialmente para Levi quien no soportaba la demora del resto, pero ahí estaba Hange, recordándole que había niños pequeños que se moverían siempre más lento, que tuviera mucha paciencia porque no podía hacer nada en contra de eso.

Para cuando por fin estuvieron afuera mucha gente rodeaba a los artistas para felicitarlos por el increíble acto, varias niñas pequeñas se acercaban a la muchacha que había actuado como la protagonista, y el resto de los chicos se alejaba de la mujer de cabellos negros, quien era la malvada lanza-cuchillos.

Y Eren estaba a un lado de ella, cruzado de brazos, intentando ignorar las palabras que la joven le decía. Levi le miró atentamente, esperando con eso llamar su atención, y así fue, el castaño levantó su vista ligeramente hacia el mayor, pero de inmediato la bajó, lleno de vergüenza se encogió en su sitio.

–Tal vez quieras hablar con él. Dale los mejores deseos de mi parte –anunció Hange de modo de despedida mientras que él solo asintió.

Levi caminó hacia el chico, sin importarle que éste intentara evitar su presencia. Unos pasos más y estuvo a su lado, con una fría mirada intentó ahuyentar a la muchacha que lo acompañaba, pero no fue posible, ella parecía estar totalmente dispuesta a quedarse en la plática.

–Vete, Mikasa –ordenó entonces Eren y ella hizo caso dejando el lugar –No… Yo… –comenzó a tartamudear el castaño, intentando por todos los medios no ver los ojos grises de Levi

–Tú casi mueres –sentenció el mayor cruzándose de brazos –¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que los artistas no deben fallar en ese tipo de actos? Además ¿qué hay con la red de seguridad? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

–No la tenemos. Es por estética –explicó ligeramente sonrojado –Todos podemos fallar, somos humanos al final –dijo mirando el rostro totalmente serio de Levi.

–Eso es cierto –acordó asintiendo con la cabeza –Aun así no entiendo porqué al momento final caíste.

–Creí que usted no vendría, la vez anterior se sentó adelante –murmuró el chico –Supongo que me sorprendí al verlo al final de las gradas.

En ese momento Levi quedó mudo. ¿Acaso le atraía al chico también? ¿Era eso posible? No podía estar completamente seguro a menos que el muchacho hiciera un movimiento, y éste, probablemente, a su vez, no hiciera ninguno ya que estaría esperando lo mismo del mayor. Alterado por sus ideas, Levi soltó las palabras que dieron inicio a todo.

–¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

…

…

**Continuará**

* * *

**.**

**Hello, mundo allá afuera. Ustedes se estarán preguntando "esta maldita loca tiene dos fanfictions con los que con suerte puede y ha agregado uno nuevo ¿qué le pasa?" Pff, nunca ha pasado nada bueno ni cuerdo por mi mente así que no preocupo de pequeños detalles. Además fue por culpa de esta nueva imagen oficial que anda dando vueltas en tumblr donde Levi le pintó la cara a Eren, eso me llenó de sentimientos Riren/OTP/OT3.**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Pretendo que esto sea un amor terriblemente pasajero, como los de verano, una cosa así, porque los circos siempre se van moviendo, muahahahahaha.**

**¿Alguien alguna vez ha tenido un amor de verano? Yo no, definitivamente jamás. Soy algo torpe en las relaciones y jamás podría con eso. Es decir… ¡¿Enamorarte y todo eso en menos de dos semanas?! ¡NO! Con suerte puedo ver más allá de mi nariz, por más perfecta que sea la persona físicamente no le encontraré el atractivo hasta que vea en su interior, y en dos semanas es imposible.**

**Si llegan a pensar que tal vez Eren es un ofrecido, probablemente estén en lo correcto, aunque aún no me decido bien si es así como quiero que las cosas pasen, además ha sido Levi quien dio el primer paso. En todo caso, este chico está un poco OoC esta vez (de nuevo) (en realidad ambos). Aunque esto ayuda porque esta historia será algo picante (1313)**

**Y Erwin es ligeramente malito en este fic :c para que se vayan acostumbrado a la terrible idea.**

**Si va muy rápido el fanfiction, o pasan demasiadas cosas en cada capítulo, espero que me perdonen. Como quiero que sea corto, no puedo darme el lujo de ir lento.**

**Debo agregar que esto está basado en la mitad del siglo veinte más o menos, aunque eso no importa porque no haré muchas referencias a la época, y que la última vez que fui a un circo tenía tres años, así que perdonen mi falta de conocimiento en el tema. **

**Finalmente, sí, me basé en el Cirque du Solei para algunas cosas porque lo amo ¡lo amo! Y he decidido que el circo en este fanfiction sea algo parecido a un teatro ambulante también, porque así… no tengo que pensar mucho en cómo son los circos en verdad e.e**

**PD: Por primera vez puedo decir que no sé qué tan seguido logre actualizar este fic, aunque nunca he tenido fechas, puede que por la extensión de los capítulos tome su tiempo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Ansiedad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi maldita propiedad, gracias por notarlo.**

**Advertencia: Voy muy en serio cuando digo que este fanfiction dolerá y además será lemon (en realidad es más como una nota del autor).**

**.**

* * *

Segundo capítulo: Ansiedad.

…

…

…

Levi no supo cómo había logrado convencer a ese chico tan fácilmente de acompañarlo a su hogar. Se imaginó a sí mismo como el villano de algún cuento de hadas secuestrando al joven protagonista mediante engaños. Aunque él no había dicho ninguna mentira en todo el tiempo en que caminaban las dos cuadras que separaban su hogar del terreno donde la carpa había sido armada, en verdad, no se había dicho absolutamente nada durante el trayecto.

Todo se debía a que el castaño pensaba que la distancia sería mayor e imaginaba que tendría más tiempo para buscar un tópico de que hablar con Levi. Pero cuando se detuvieron frente a la pequeña casa de dos pisos se reprochó mentalmente por no haber soltado siquiera una palabra, una corta frase o una acotación del clima.

Entraron ambos al lugar, de nuevo en el más extraño silencio. Eren se limpió sus zapatos al ver como Levi lo hacía antes de entrar, él no lo sabía, pero había ganado un punto muy importante con esa acción. Luego procedió a sentarse sobre un pequeño sillón que el mayor le había indicado. Solo llevaba un abrigo y debajo de éste las ropas de circo, por lo que no supo si debía dejarlo colgado en el perchero o no. Finalmente se decidió por conservarlo.

–¿Té? –preguntó Levi y el chico asintió tímidamente.

Eren estaba demasiado cohibido, tanto que desconcertaba a Levi en un grado cercano a la histeria. Temía de que el niño no estuviera allí por esas razones, temía que hubiera aceptado por mera cortesía y él justo en ese momento se estuviera imaginando cosas totalmente fuera de lugar.

Suspiró sirviendo un poco del líquido tibio en la taza para volver al living donde le esperaba Eren, quien parecía totalmente encantado con las cosas que tenía. Claro, ganaba el dinero suficiente como para darse varios lujos, especialmente tener una colección enorme de vinilos con un fabuloso tocadiscos.

–Tiene una casa muy linda –dijo Eren recibiendo la tacita en sus manos –Aunque es algo pequeña –añadió.

–Es importante que sea así –Levi se sentó a su lado soltando las palabras que parecían sin sentido para el menor.

–¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar dejando de beber el té.

–Bueno, porque entonces la gente que pasa por fuera no puede imaginarse lo que tengo acá dentro –explicó sin temor a soltar palabras de más, probablemente Eren no entendiera una mierda de lo que decía.

–¿Es porque usted es un criminal? –o tal vez sí tenía una idea muy clara.

–Muchacho listo –lo halagó de nuevo totalmente despreocupado.

–No es que se note demasiado –murmuró Eren ligeramente confundido con la actitud del mayor, pensó que a lo mejor lo mataría por descubrir su secreto –Es que he conocido a mucha gente en este trabajo. También he viajado mucho así que…

–Si es así entonces deberías comenzar a tutearme –lo interrumpió Levi volteando para demostrarle con la mirada lo serio que estaba ante esa idea –Aunque aún eres un mocoso, me gusta tu actitud –dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras buscaba la maldita cajetilla que siempre se perdía entre sus bolsillos.

Eren se apresuró a tomar la mano que iba viajando hacia el bolsillo contrario, dejando la taza sobre la mesa de centro. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, tampoco estaba pensando de manera racional las últimas horas, pero tenía que hacerlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Acercó sus labios a los de Levi para depositar un pequeño beso en ellos mientras cerraba sus ojos, intentando concentrarse solo en el tacto. Volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con la desconcertada mirada del mayor y creyendo que había cometido el error más grande de su vida se alejó totalmente asustado. Terminó por dar en el lado contrario del sillón, casi pegándose a este, mordiendo su labio ligeramente incómodo.

Rodando los ojos, Levi se acercó al muchacho para tomarlo del rostro con solo una mano, haciendo una ligera presión que impidió a éste moverse. Lo observó unos minutos con cuidado, deteniéndose en los detalles, el niño parecía no tener ninguna cicatriz o marca y su piel era suave incluso a la vista. Satisfecho con esto entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió a los labios de Eren, depositando un ligero beso, similar al anterior.

–Le-Levi –murmuró el chico sonrojado –Yo… –comenzó a decir mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos por la vergüenza –Jamás hice algo así con un desconocido –explicó mirando hacia el suelo, totalmente cohibido de nuevo.

–Bien –dijo el pelinegro asintiendo levemente –Es así como debe ser –susurró antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez separando un poco sus labios para apresar la boca del menor –Pero he tenido esta loca idea desde el comienzo –luego soltó un bufido mientras parecía sonreír ligeramente –Han pasado solo dos días.

–¡Yo también! –se apresuró a decir el niño –Yo también –repitió un poco más bajo.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Levi alzando una ceja, no se creía nada de lo que el muchacho le decía.

–Que fue por eso que lo invité la primera vez –murmuró avergonzado, sin poder retener la confesión que iba saliendo de sus labios –Lo de las disculpas fue solo una excusa y lamento que haya sido así. Solo esperaba que usted pudiera ir a verme al circo.

Y había sido como una especie de cachetada para Levi toda esa tonta palabrería, mas no parecía querer dejar de apresar al menor contra el brazo de su sillón.

–Te dije que me tutearas –lo reprochó, encontrando la manera de quitarse todo eso de encima, sabiendo que el menor solo asentiría.

–Pero… me costará un poco –explicó rascándose la cabeza, reprimiendo un suspiro, aún abrumado por la confesión anterior –No te lo tomes tan así –murmuró encogiéndose en su sitio –no es como si fuera una especie de… lo que quiero decir es que en ese momento no creí que me fueras a gustar –dijo evitando todo el tiempo la mirada de Levi, a sabiendas que éste le observaba detenidamente –Y tampoco lo creí hasta hace un par de horas –hablaba sintiendo como a de poco su confesión lo iba absorbiendo, finalmente todos los esfuerzos de Levi habían fallado –pero también fue cuando tú nos ayudaste ayer en la tarde, ahí supe que eres una buena persona, y después hablamos tanto que creí que… oh, no, lo siento –murmuró avergonzando ocultando su rostro entre sus manos nuevamente, sintiendo de a poco el calor llegando a su rostro para colorearlo.

–¿No sabes ni siquiera mantener una conversación? Céntrate en las ideas de una vez –Levi se sintió abrumado por eso, el niño era tan inocente que de nuevo se sintió una especie de pervertido –¿Cuántos años tienes?

Eren lo miró unos segundos muy atento, como si estuviera pensando si mentirle o no, sopesando las posibilidades de que éste le creyera. Sabía que Levi era mayor, bastante más que él, aunque la brecha nunca podría ser superior a diez años, pero de todas maneras sabía que nadie querría salir con un mocoso que hacía solo un tiempo era un niño.

–Dieciocho.

–Mientes.

–Veinte.

–Eren…

–Quince.

–¿Qué? –había sido un nuevo golpe contra el mayor, demonios, seguía quebrantando leyes incluso cuando no quería hacerlo.

–Desde hace dos meses y medio –aclaró, como si eso ayudara a Levi, mas era lo contrario –O tal vez un poco más, no lo sé ¿qué día es hoy?

–Será mejor que te vayas –le dijo totalmente serio, esta vez alejándose del chico para dejarle el espacio para salir.

Para Eren había sido como un balde de agua fría, no había esperado eso, no se había preparado para nada de ello. Había imaginado que tal vez hubiera ocurrido algo más, probablemente esperaba una reacción distinta de alguien tan fuera de la ley, había esperado que incluso Levi se propasara con él, pero ahora parecía que todo aquello con lo que había fantaseado se iba nublando para que terminara apareciendo una capa de disgusto que lo desconcertaba.

–¿Eres sordo? –preguntó Levi frunciendo su ceño, el castaño no se había movido un solo centímetro desde que le pidió marcharse y ya había pasado un buen tiempo.

–¿Cómo? –Eren le miraba totalmente perdido, con sus ojos verdes a punto de caer en desesperación –¿Me hablas en serio? –murmuró sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa, pero entendía que Levi tampoco diría nada, porque a él no le gustaba repetir las cosas –Espera –dijo intentando concentrándose en lo que pasaba por su mente –¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué? ¿Eres retrasado? Eres solo un mocoso, probablemente todavía te salga orina en vez de semen…

–¡Yo no soy un virgen! –alzó su voz totalmente sonrojado por todo lo que Levi estaba diciendo.

–¿Ah?

Ahora Levi no sabía que decir, lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido esa confesión. No la esperaba ni le interesaba, pero definitivamente algo estaba mal con ese niño. Tal vez estaba un poco chapeado a la antigua, pero para él ese tipo de mocosos no debería estar haciendo cosas de adultos y mucho menos debía estar en casa de extraños.

–Eres un mocoso muy mentiroso –gruñó tomándolo de nuevo del rostro, aprisionándolo delicadamente, pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza, para que de ningún modo pudiera escaparse –No deberías decir cosas así, no me sorprendes ni mucho menos me enciendes.

–¿Si le digo que soy virgen, usted querrá tomarme entonces para ser el primero? –insistió, ligeramente incómodo por la forma en que lo sujetaba, pero sin dudas le gustaba sentir esa firme mano sobre él.

–No sé de dónde has sacado toda esa mierda…

–¿Entonces por qué me invitó?

¿Había sido un jaque? Eren había logrado ponerlo en una situación incómoda de nuevo. Era cierto, no tenía intenciones muy limpias al principio, pero todo había cambiado incluso antes de entrar a la casa, lo había sopesado bastante y acosar a un menor no era algo que quería hacer.

–A usted no le importa nada, ¿no es acaso un criminal? –decía el chico tomándolo por la camisa, acercando su lindo rostro a una distancia poco prudente –Solo quiero que usted me deje acerarme.

–Me tratas de usted y me pides estas cosas –murmuró cerca de sus labios, aceptando la corta distancia que Eren había propuesto –No me vengas con mierdas de pendejos –gruñó golpeando la frente del castaño con la suya.

–¡No era necesario eso! –le reclamó Eren luego de que soltara un gemido producto del dolor –No me importa –murmuró ligeramente sonrojado, de nuevo pareciendo un niño –No me ha dolido ni un poco –mintió sabiendo que Levi no le creería, pero necesitaba que éste le dijera algo más, aunque fuera solo para tratarlo de un mitómano.

Pero nada salió de los labios del mayor. Parecían haberse sellado para siempre, ya no miraba al chico, sino que a un punto lejano en la pared, donde una macha de humedad se había creado el invierno pasado y debido a que no había encontrado ningún papel mural que le gustase, había dejado pasar el tiempo. Pensar en ese tipo de cosas era mil veces mejor que recordar que había un mocoso caliente sobre su sillón, despidiendo ese calor de su cuerpo revolucionado por las hormonas, demostrando que estaba dispuesto a mucho por quizá qué razón.

–Oye –le susurró Eren molesto, Levi se había alejado de nuevo de él y se había sentado correctamente en ese sillón –No me ignores –pidió sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo del mayor –Te tutearé si eso es lo que quieres –decía tomándolo por el rostro, ligeramente triste por la falta de atención de Levi –O tal vez quiera mantener la formalidad. Sea como sea yo solo…

¿Por qué ese mocoso no se había ido? Había desperdiciado su única oportunidad. Levi le había tomado por la nuca acercándolo de manera violenta, sus labios chocaron dolorosamente y aunque había comenzado de manera torpe, Levi pudo tomar control de la situación apenas Eren abrió su boca. Decidido entró en la cavidad, buscando la lengua contraria para jugar con ésta, dejando que de vez en cuando tomara un lugar dominante, solo para luego recordarle quien era el con la mayor experiencia.

Eren se había sorprendido en un instante, pero después de que entendió qué ocurría solo cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos a la cabellera negra que tenía en frente, enredando sus dedos en ésta, sintiendo lo suave de las hebras bajo su piel.

No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo cuando la mano que reposaba sobre su espalda había bajado más de lo correcto y había comenzado a acariciar sus nalgas, mientras que la otra que lo había sostenido de la nuca, ahora comenzaba su viaje por su dorso, jugueteando con sus dedos sobre éste, sin notarlo, acercándolo más aun al cuerpo contrario.

Como si llevasen bastante tiempo practicándolo, Eren se elevó un poco, separándose de las piernas de Levi, inclinando su cabeza para no cortar el contacto. Pocos espacios tenía para respirar debido a la insistencia de Levi de poseer su boca, pero cuando lograba hacerlo no podía hacer más que soltar ligeros jadeos y suspiros por culpa de esas manos que, agradecidas con la maniobra de Eren, se estaban haciendo de sus glúteos y muslos por completo, acariciando incluso la entrepierna.

No se esperaba esa reacción de parte de Levi, hasta hacía unos minutos se había comportado como un puritano, pero agradecía que hubiera cambiado de opinión, porque, aunque estaba tocándolo de manera descarada y como jamás dejaría a alguien más hacerlo, le gustaba sentir esas manos cálidas sobre él.

–Levi –gimoteó al sentir los labios del mayor apresando su labio superior –No te detengas –pidió sabiendo que las manos del pelinegro reposaban sobre sus muslos en ese momento –No lo hagas –dijo volviendo a sentarse sobre el regazo de Levi para al instante volver a elevarse.

–Se acabó –murmuró contra la boca del castaño, pasando su lengua y sus labios sobre ésta –Ni se te ocurra ponerte duro –gruñó sabiendo que era demasiado tarde –porque no tendrás más que esto esta noche –explicó casi de manera divertida al ver el rostro de decepción de Eren.

–¿Qué? ¿Sólo hasta aquí? –preguntó incrédulo.

–¿Qué esperabas, mocoso? Ahora, sal de encima y si vas a terminarte esa taza de té, hazlo ahora porque te iré a dejar de inmediato ¿has entendido? –dijo con total autoridad, haciendo que el cuerpo de Eren se crispara por aquellas palabras lanzadas con un tono tan crudo

–¡Sí! ¡Pero, Levi, voy a querer otra taza antes de irme!

Y de nuevo parecía que Eren había ganado.

Levi agradeció mentalmente que el mocoso no fuera insistente, probablemente hubiera obtenido lo que pedía si hubiera empujado un poco más la situación, aunque no fue así. A lo mejor el chico tampoco estaba preparado para ello esa noche, así que no se tomó más tiempo pensando cosas de más.

Cuando regresó con la segunda taza de té vio a Eren cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas y apretando sus labios, definitivamente ese chico no era normal. Alzó su ceja y esperó a que el joven dejara de hacer eso. Uno, dos, tres segundos y seguía en la misma posición, ahora empuñando sus manos con firmeza sobre sus muslos mientras parecía juntar más sus párpados.

–¿Qué haces? –terminó por preguntar al poco rato, su paciencia era siempre mínima.

–Pienso en cosas feas y asquerosas para enfriarme –confesó aún con sus ojos cerrados –No puedo volver así a casa.

Levi solo bufó y rodó sus ojos, no necesitaba oír otra estupidez de ese crío así que de nuevo calló. Aunque por otro lado le gustaba eso, tan torpe e infantil a veces, Eren siempre lograba llenarlo de cierta manera, con ese tipo de actitudes.

–Ya –sonrió tomando la taza entre sus dedos para beber a poco el líquido en ella, lentamente, aprovechando cada minuto en esa sala –El té está delicioso. Nunca pensé que me fuera a gustar…

–¿No te gusta el té? –preguntó extrañado, no podía concebir que existiera alguien incapaz de amar ese agradable brebaje.

–En realidad nunca lo había probado antes. Mi papá es algo sobreprotector así que no tengo permitido nada que contenga cafeína, tampoco cosas dulces ni mucho menos tabaco y alcohol –explicaba antes de beber otro sorbo –Aun no entiendo cómo es que me deja actuar en el circo.

–Eres bueno en eso.

–Supongo.

–¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

–Ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeño –respondió casi de manera casual, a lo mejor podía deberse a que ocurrió hace mucho, pero Levi lo interpretó de una forma distinta, ya que sonar de esa manera hacía el dolor menos agudo –No sé qué pasó, nadie me ha contado nada y yo tampoco he preguntado. Pero supongo que fue culpa de mi papá.

–Ya veo.

A Levi no le gustaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas, principalmente porque no sabía cómo manejar ese tipo de situaciones, si alguien lloraba en frente de él no sería capaz de parar sus lágrimas, ni menos de poner una mano sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo. Tampoco era como si no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente no le _nacía_.

Pero Eren no iba a hacer las cosas difíciles, él también entendía que la muerte no debía ser un tema de conversación entre dos personas que recién se están conociendo, así que simplemente dejó el tema zanjado, como siempre.

–Estaba muy bueno el té, gracias –sonrió el castaño dejando la taza a un lado para ponerse de pie.

–Sí, vamos.

Ahora Eren sabía que el trayecto era corto, por lo que mientras caminaba a la salida estaba ensayando temas de los que podía hablar en esas pocas cuadras. Pensó en comentar sobre lo bien arreglado que Levi mantenía su jardín, pero creyó que eso sería un tema de viejecillas. Al mirar al cielo vio la redonda luna que se posaba sobre ellos, aún no estaba llena pero podría comentar su lindo color amarillento, pero también lo desechó pensando que era demasiado romántico como para el gusto del mayor.

–Me alegro de que no te hubieras matado –soltó Levi a media cuadra de recorrido.

–¿Tan mal se vio mi caída? –preguntó Eren mordiendo su labio inferior, él creía que había pasado desapercibida hasta cierto punto, pero sabía que habría gente que lo notaría.

–Ya te lo dije ¿no?

–Sí.

–Sigo insistiendo sobre la maldita red.

–Tal vez algún día cuando mi padre muera logre ponerla.

Levi solo asintió, no había sonado nada de bien aquella frase, pero tampoco diría nada sobre las ideas que corrían por la mente del chico.

El resto de corto trayecto se hizo humo, pronto estuvieron frente a la gran carpa que para esas horas debía estar cerrada. Eren suspiró cansado, debía ayudar todas las noches con la limpieza, pero esa vez se lo había saltado y probablemente sus amigos lo reprocharan luego, aunque había valido la pena.

Finalmente Eren se giró sobre sus talones y se inclinó hacia el mayor solo un poco, esperando recibir un beso de despedida, cerró sus ojos ligeramente, dejando entrever un rostro cubierto de paz. Levi solo le miró durante unos instantes, ese chico era tan inocente, jamás le creería que ya había tenido relaciones, así que simplemente se acercó un poco a él y le susurró unas buenas noches para darse la vuelta y volver a su casa.

–¿No hay un beso? –preguntó Eren.

Levi hizo un ademán con la mano sin voltearse, que poco y nada decía, y siguió su camino.

De nuevo Eren suspiró agotado. Había sido bastante increíble esa noche, primero, Levi sí había ido a verlo, segundo, sobrevivió a una muerte casi segura, tercero, se besó, no solo una, sino que incontables veces con Levi, y cuarto, había logrado gustarle a un ser humano imposible de entender, o al menos eso esperaba.

Sonrió para sí y se encaminó hasta donde estaba su habitación. Todos dormían de pares en pequeñas habitaciones en los carros y casas rodantes que usaban también para el transporte de cosas. A él le tocaba dormir siempre con su mejor amigo, Armin, quien de seguro lo estaría esperando despierto mientras leía un libro y con total seriedad le diría:

–¿Dónde has estado?

–Armin, ya es muy tarde para hablar, mañana por la mañana…

–Eren Jaeger, te pregunté dónde te habías metido.

–Estoy viendo a alguien –confesó ante los azules ojos de su mejor amigo, que se abrían cada instante más siendo acompañados por su boca.

–¿Cómo?

–Ya sabes, alguien, una persona, así como saliendo. Armin, no te hagas el tonto.

–¡Ya lo sé! –gruño sentándose en la cama de un golpe, no podía creer lo que Eren le estaba contando –¿Me estás diciendo que estás viendo a alguien porque…? ¿Cómo? Explícate, Eren, que no entiendo nada.

–Bueno, verás, conocí a ese chico el otro día cuando…

–¡¿En un hombre?! Oh, maldita sea, Eren. ¿Qué edad tiene?

–Ahora que lo preguntas, no lo sé –suspiró sentándose en su cama, bastante agotado por todo lo que había pasado en el día –Se ve muy joven, pero es muy maduro. Creí que tendría unos veinte como máximo, pero al parecer tiene más. Aunque es muy amable y considerado también, no pienses mal, Amin –lo reprochó por la mirada molesta que tenía su amigo, mas este solo asintió, intentando entender –Me gusta.

–¿Te gusta cómo? ¿Así como gustar de verdad? ¿O como, me gusta de que es un tipo genial?

Eren definitivamente no quería responderle las preguntas a su amigo. Gruñó mientras se echaba sobre la cama, teniéndose a lo largo de ésta luego de haberse sacado el abrigo. No quería bañarse definitivamente, tampoco cambiarse de ropa, solo quería estar así un buen rato hasta lograr quedarse dormido. Pero la voz de Armin resonaba fuertemente, haciendo preguntas tontas e innecesarias, pidiendo su atención como siempre.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero pronto ya estaba en pijama y dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo, quien parecía haberse molestado un poco con la actitud de Eren.

–Oye, mañana iremos a comprar.

Eso fue lo último que anunció el rubio antes que Eren cayera en un estado de inconciencia total.

Levi odiaba no poder ir a su trabajo. No quería imaginarse las tonterías que Hange hacía aprovechándose de que él no estaba allí, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera llevaba bien el inventario del lugar. Debía volver lo antes posible, antes que terminara completamente loco por culpa de la castaña.

Pero no, tampoco debía apresurar las cosas, Erwin era un tipo demasiado listo como para engañarlo simplemente, aún debía estar bajo su pista. El que ese idiota descubriera su negocio no solo los ponía en riesgo a él y Hange, sino también a sus asistentes, Petra y Auruo, además de sus mensajeros, Gunter y Erd, sin mencionar a sus contactos en el puerto, Isabel y Farlan, además de toda la red que alimentaba su negocio. No, era demasiado peligroso. Por el momento solo fingiría ser otro pobre imbécil en la ciudad, cuyo sueldo remunerado era bastante bajo y cuyas horas de trabajo eran agotadoras.

Se sentó a descansar esa mañana en la bodega del supermercado. Estaba aburrido de acarrear cajas de un lado para otro, incluso aquello le recordaba su anterior empleo, el cual añoraba con toda su alma en todo momento del día. Aprovecharía su horario de colación para buscar a Hange y ver cómo iba todo, de otra manera no estaría tranquilo.

Con eso en mente tomó otra caja para llevarla dentro del local, debía luego reponer miles de cosas. Gruñó abatido, él no era ese tipo de sujeto, ese no era su trabajo, Levi no era un simple peón, él era el jefe de varios hombres y mujeres trabajando para él ¿entonces qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Hange? ¿Cuándo creyó que ser cajero y reponedor en un supermercado sería buena idea?

–_Limpieza en el pasillo siete_.

Aquella voz había salido de los parlantes colocados en las esquinas del local. Gruñó sabiendo que nadie iría, todos aquellos idiotas que trabajaban con él eran unas malditas cucarachas sucias. Caminó hasta el estante de limpieza y sacó todo lo necesario para dirigirse al pasillo siete. Allí se encontraban los condimentos así que no tenía idea de qué había pasado, usualmente era el pasillo doce, el que contenía los licores, donde siempre ocurrían accidentes.

Aunque tal vez no había sido un accidente. Antes de llegar escuchó lo que parecían ruidos de pelea, se puso alerta aun cuando no tenía intenciones de entrar en el juego. Caminó despacio hasta llegar al lugar donde todo se desarrollaba. De seguro quería volver el tiempo atrás y pedirle a alguien más que fuera a limpiar para ahorrarse todo el bochorno.

Eren estaba allí junto con dos niños más, uno discutía con él tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, al parecer éste lo había arrojado contra la estantería donde la salsa de tomates reposaba. Probablemente el castaño estaba en problemas, eso pensó al menos en un principio, pero al ver que el otro chico tenía su cabeza cubierta por la salsa roja, Levi desechó la idea.

El tercer niño estaba dando vueltas alrededor de los otros, al parecer intentaba calmarlos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía hacerle caso. Levi gruñó molesto y caminó hasta donde estaba el alboroto, que parecía llamar la atención de muchos clientes que se paseaban por ahí.

–Van a dejar esto, trío de mocosos –dijo anunciando su llegada.

De inmediato, el joven que sostenía a Eren lo soltó y solo entonces Levi pudo ver la botella de salsa de tomate rota en la mano izquierda del muchacho.

–Lo sentimos mucho –decía el que no se encontraba en la pelea, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a los otros dos de los brazos para mantenerlos distanciados.

–¿Levi? –Eren se había atrevido a pronunciar su nombre luego de segundos en total desconcierto.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó bastante calmado el chico que antes había estado a punto de golpearlo –Dile que no nos cobre por esto, fue un accidente, además que fue tu culpa, Eren.

–Cállate, Jean.

–Eh, nosotros seguiremos con las compras. No se preocupe, pagaremos este lío –habló de nuevo el tercer chico mientras jalaba del brazo a quien respondía al nombre de Jean.

–Oye, Armin, espera…

Levi tomó la mopa y la pasó por sobre la salsa derramada, limpiando de manera monótona todo el rato mientras el chico le miraba atentamente, como si se tratara de una especie de espectáculo. Esto le molestó más de lo que había imaginado así que se detuvo al poco rato de limpiar, aunque sabía que si dejaba que la salsa se secara luego crearía un problema mayor.

–¿Qué?

Fue todo lo que preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el utensilio. Eren estaba esperando por algún tipo de reacción en el rostro de Levi, pero este seguía inmutable, aunque su tono de voz le ayudaba a saber que había algo mal.

–Habla, niño.

–Lo siento. Lamento que haya pasado todo esto y que tengas que limpiar –murmuró apenado bajando el rostro –Tal vez soy yo quien deba hacerse cargo de todo esto, tú debes tener otras cosas que hacer.

–Si se limpia mal luego se le pegarán partículas de polvo y quedará una mancha horrible –fue la respuesta que obtuvo, cuya traducción era simplemente _no_.

Levi había esperado que el chico se burlara de la situación, solo anoche le había confesado que era un criminal y ahora lo veía hacer la limpieza en un local de abarrotes gigante. Limpiaría su honor luego de terminar con ello, por ahora debía hacerse cargo de ese terrible desastre que esos mocosos tontos habían provocado.

–¿Cómo sucedió? –preguntó incitando la conversación, lo que iluminó el rostro de Eren sorprendiéndolo.

–Jean es un idiota, se molestó porque le dije que mi hermana no quería salir con él, entonces me empujó contra la estantería, cayeron muchas botellas al piso y después yo le pegué con esta –anunció algo alegre por su logro, sabiendo que Levi solo se molestaría con eso.

–Tú eres un idiota también por seguirle el juego a otro imbécil –gruñó mientras seguía limpiando.

Todo pasó bastante lento, nadie se atrevía a pasar por ese pasillo debido al desastre en el lugar. Levi solo hacía lo suyo en total silencio bajo la curiosa mirada de Eren, quien se había sentado en un rincón sobre una caja de plástico para observarle todo el rato, sin perderle un segundo de vista.

Cuando estuvo listo, Levi partió hacia el estante de limpieza a dejar todo seguido por Eren, todo seguía en total silencio y parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para romperlo. No importaba tampoco, el chico estaba haciendo lo que él necesitaba que hiciera, seguirlo. Caminó luego hasta la bodega, que la mayor parte del día se encontraba desocupada. Trepó hasta unas cajas algo altas y se sentó a fumarse un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a Eren, quien por ser un artista de circo no demoró tanto como era de esperarse.

–Lo siento mucho –susurró el niño encogiéndose en su sitio.

Levi se había propuesto la meta de que cada vez que ese chico le pidiera más de una vez disculpas por algo, lo golpearía. Pero no podía hacerlo en este caso, el castaño se veía lo suficientemente adorable como para detener todo impulso actual y futuro, dejando esa meta en el total abandono.

–Fue algo tonto, no debí hacerlo.

–Estás en lo correcto ahora, mocoso –asintió Levi llevando su cigarrillo hasta su boca para tomar una larga calada y luego soltar el humo.

–¿Esta es la forma que tienes de tapar tus ingresos?

Levi le miró atento esta vez, había algo que le molestaba en ese chico y era la forma en la que sus deducciones siempre terminaban siendo las correctas. Probablemente si fuera alguien más, a estas alturas ya estaría bajo tierra. Tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo antes de contestar con un gesto afirmativo.

–No te das grandes lujos y vives en un lugar pequeño. ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces con tu dinero?

–No.

Okay, había quedado todo muy claro, Levi no quería hablar de esos temas en ese momento así que solo calló, acostumbrándose a la idea de que probablemente jamás hablarían de ello. Sus pies colgaban en el borde de la torre de cajas y los comenzó a mover de manera frenética, estaba comenzando a incomodarse, claramente era culpa de su curiosidad, pero se sentía bastante abatido por la respuesta que le habían dado, había sido tan seca que incluso dolía.

–¿Actuarás esta noche? –preguntó Levi, devolviéndole la felicidad a Eren con solo ese gesto.

–Sí –asintió alegre observando como el cigarrillo consumido era lanzado al suelo al menos a tres metros más abajo –¿Vendrás?

–Claro.

–Entonces, toma las entradas. Son dos, como siempre. Iba a pasar a dejarlas a tu casa luego de comprar –sonrió extendiéndolas hacia Levi quien las aceptó para guardarlas en el bolsillo de su camisa –Jean es un idiota, pero por favor no te burles de su acto, se supone que es serio.

–¿Me veo como ese tipo de persona?

–Eres muy serio, pero también eres muy cruel.

–¿Y qué hace él?

–Él y Mikasa se dedican al ilusionismo, ella es su asistente –explicó encogiéndose de hombros de manera natural hasta que recordó que Levi no conocía a nadie en el circo –Tal vez quieras venir una vez a hablar con todos. Te agradaría conocerlos.

–Tal vez.

–No digas tal vez, solo di que lo harás.

Levi únicamente rodó sus ojos molesto para luego saltar hacia el piso. Él no era lo que se considera una persona sociable y usualmente tenía problemas por su carácter poco afable, así que no imaginaba los problemas en los que se metería con esa gente de circo, que parecían amables y no estaban acostumbradas al tipo de líos que él armaba.

–Mi padre les contó a todos sobre ti –dijo siguiéndolo hacia la salida de la bodega, por un estrecho pasillo que terminaba por dar en el supermercado –Christa quiere darte las gracias por lo del otro día y…

–Basta. No sé qué les han contado tú y tu padre, pero no fue mi intención ayudarles si eso es lo que crees.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? –preguntó deteniéndose a mitad del camino, esperando que Levi hiciera lo mismo –¿Por qué aceptaste que te llevaran si no fue por ayudar? Creo que te estás tomando tu papel demasiado a pecho –murmuró molesto haciendo que Levi se volteará de inmediato –Porque yo creo que sí eres una buena persona y solo estás cubriéndote ahora.

–¿Sabes qué mocoso? Me arrepiento de haberte _ayudado_ ese día. Desde entonces solo he pasado malos ratos. No puedo salir de este estúpido y asqueroso supermercado porque de otra manera, Erwin manda a sus hombres a seguirme –gruñó apresando al niño en el corto espacio que tenían, dejando sus manos en la pared a cada lado del muchacho –Tengo un maldito trabajo que realizar y ha sido tu culpa el que yo no pueda hacerlo. Estoy al mando ¿si me entiendes? Y ahora todo está en manos de mis hombres, mierda.

–¿Por qué? –Eren había hecho la pregunta mientras sus ojos parecían llenarse de lágrimas.

–¿Qué? Demonios, niño. No vas a llorar ¿me oíste?

–¡No quiero llorar! –exclamó desconcertado –Pero tú has dicho que nada bueno te ha pasado –comenzó a hipar mientras hablaba sin darse cuenta, lo que llamaba aún más la atención de Levi –Y desde ese día todo lo bueno me ha pasado a mí. ¿Acaso lo nuestro no es bueno? –sollozó haciendo que el mayor quisiera golpearse a sí mismo.

–¡No dije eso!

Demonios, Levi la había cagado de nuevo, esta vez sin darse cuenta. El niño había comenzado a actuar de manera lastimosa luego de que dijera aquello y todo se debía a su estupidez, no quería ser considerado un _héroe_, ni tampoco que esos fenómenos lo aplaudieran cuando se acercaba, pero definitivamente no era correcta la forma en que estaba haciendo las cosas.

Maldijo por lo bajo y llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Eren, aún las lágrimas no se habían desbordado pero creyó que con ello lo tranquilizaría. Y así fue, el chico le miró esperanzado mientras sentía la suave caricia en su mejilla, luego cerró los ojos como solía hacerlo al tacto y esperó a que Levi se aburriera de esa pose.

–Eres como una niña –dijo el mayor algo confundido sonriendo ligeramente.

–No es cierto –gruñó Eren ligeramente ruborizado por culpa del comentario –Solo soy así contigo –murmuró molesto haciendo una especie de puchero que incluso fue capaz de derretir a Levi.

–¿Ah, sí? Además, te preocupas mucho por una relación que aún no lleva veinticuatro horas.

–¡¿Es una relación oficial?! –preguntó Eren cambiando el rostro a uno de total felicidad, dejando sin palabras al mayor por tal acto, aun cuando sus lágrimas seguían en sus ojos.

–Supongo…

–¡Vaya! Así que ahora te dedicas a acosar menores.

La tercera voz que se escuchó en ese estrecho pasillo no era una muy bien recibida. Erwin estaba a un lado de ellos, desde la esquina del supermercado, con su impecable uniforme y una sonrisa de burla en sus labios. Levi solo se alejó un poco de Eren, entrecerrando sus ojos con astucia y preguntándose qué haría ese tipo allí, aun así no cortó el contacto con el menor, mantenía aún su brazo alrededor de su cintura, dándole una idea al rubio de lo que ocurría entre ambos, solo para evitar malos entendidos.

–Es un crimen bastante caro.

–Lo es cuando no es consensuado –anunció Levi, bastante conocedor de las leyes.

–Sí, así veo. Pero dime ¿tu pequeño amante está en la edad de dar su consentimiento? –preguntó a sabiendas que el castaño era muy joven.

–Tengo diecisiete –mintió Eren, temeroso de que Levi cayera en algo por su culpa.

–¿Tienes algo que lo acredite?

–No tengo acta de nacimiento, así que no tengo nada que lo acredite, pero tampoco que lo desacredite –se defendió Eren y por primera vez en su vida fue feliz por la falta de concentración de su padre para los trámites.

–De todas maneras ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Levi intentando llamar de nuevo su atención, Erwin parecía peculiarmente interesado por Eren, lo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

–Solo he venido a echar un vistazo –respondió haciendo un ademán con la mano, como si quisiera restarle importancia a la situación –No te vi en tu puesto así que me preguntaba qué era de ti, Levi.

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes, la tensión parecía hacer tan pesado el aire que Eren no se atrevió a respirar. Y así fue hasta que el rubio dejó el pasillo, dando una sonrisa ladina de satisfacción. Por más que lo intentaba, Eren no comprendía la situación, no entendía porqué parecía que Erwin hubiera ganado ese encuentro silencioso, pero sin dudas le daba escalofríos saberlo.

–Ya será hora de mi colación –anunció Levi alejándose por completo del castaño –Te acompañaré.

–No es necesario –sonrió amable Eren, sabiendo que aun así quería ser acompañado.

–Lo es.

La frialdad en las palabras de Levi le provocó otro escalofrío aún mayor. No imaginaba qué pudo haber ocurrido en ese instante de silencio, y por más que pensaba en ello no podía evitar creer que había sido su culpa.

Aceptó algo agobiado, siguiendo al mayor por el pasillo hasta llegar al supermercado, viendo cómo se deshacía de su delantal y advirtiéndole a uno de sus compañeros que se iría temprano. Nadie parecía hacer problema por ello, por lo que solo caminaron hasta la salida y luego hacia el circo.

–¿Hice algo mal? –preguntó Eren durante el trayecto, bastante consternado con la situación.

–No.

La respuesta ahora parecía más cálida y le quitó el sabor amargo de la boca. Pudo relajar entonces su postura y caminó más tranquilo por las calles, bastante alegre de hacerlo al lado de Levi.

–Intenta evitar problemas con la ley, niño –lo aconsejó luego de que llegaran a la carpa, a las dos de la tarde tenían una función que no era tan concurrida como la de las ocho, por lo que se mantenía abierta esa vez –Te veré esta noche.

–¡Sí!

El rostro iluminado de Eren fue suficiente para él.

Caminó ahora hasta su casa, sintiéndose paranoico, viendo a cada lado de la calle para asegurarse de que no era seguido. Los hombres de Erwin eran algo torpes, pero unos pocos de ellos se destacaban por ser buenos en lo que hacían, así que no podía relajarse, no debía hacerlo.

Sabía que si comenzaba a comportarse así le daría más garantías a Erwin y con ello demostraría que no llevaba una vida tan limpia como la que decían los papeles, mas no podía evitarlo. La mirada que Erwin le había dado anunciaba que ahora Eren también sería vigilado, estaba seguro de que el chico no hacía nada malo, pero le molestaba que incluso él fuera tratado como criminal por su culpa. Aunque había algo más, tal vez solo estaba siendo algo sobreprotector con el chico, pero sentía que había algo más.

…

…

**Continuará**

* * *

**.**

**Lo siento, siempre suelo cortarles la inspiración, aunque prometo que la siguiente vez no ocurrirá. **

**Estén preparadas, chicas, porque creo que haré un drama de todo esto, aunque no es seguro. La verdad es que este hijito fue concebido únicamente para practicar, en realidad todos son así, pero éste en especial.**

**Se me ha alargado un poco el capítulo y no llegamos a nada, que mal, pero siento que era necesario describir bien el comienzo de la relación, de otra forma poner lemon así como así de la nada no tendría sentido y se vería bastante feo, porque este no es **_**esa**_** clase de fic, de otra forma sería un one-shot o two-shot.**

**No tengo nada más que decir aquí, así que muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, los follows y los favs, se pasaron de verdad. Un abrazo gigante, me despido.**

**Au revoir, mon chers.**


	3. Paranoia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino que de la de Isayama Hajime, autor de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Advertencia: Bienvenidas a mi fic.**

* * *

**.**

Tercer capítulo: Paranoia.

…

…

…

–Así que ¿quién era él? –preguntó Reiner, un chico rubio, alto y fornido, además de ser algo sobreprotector con sus amigos.

–El novio de Eren –respondió Armin sujetando la estaca a la cual Reiner debía golpear con el martillo para reforzar la carpa.

–Estoy hablando del sujeto bajito y de pelo negro –insistía aún sin creérselo, podían estar discutiendo de esa forma todo el día –Ese que está con Eren ahora.

–Basta –gruñó Annie, aburrida con la situación –Es el novio de Eren, ese enano de pelo negro llamado Levi que está parado justo a un lado de él –dijo ya cansada de oír durante tres veces la misma explicación que Armin le daba a Reiner –Y mejor ocúpate de hacer eso bien, sino lo haré yo –le advirtió observando la estaca que se inclinaba hacia un lado.

–No es un trabajo para damas, Annie –sonrió Bertholdt, uno de los traga fuego, quien acarreaba un par de cajas.

–Tal vez por eso Annie deba hacerlo –se aventuró Reiner, haciendo una broma que probablemente le costaría muy caro luego en el escenario –¡Ah! ¡Mikasa! –llamó a la chica que caminaba por detrás del castaño, ayudándolo llevando un saco de lino –¿Qué opinas sobre eso? –preguntó señalando con su martillo la escena.

Eren se había subido a una escalera para colgar un lienzo de propaganda entre dos postes mientras Levi le miraba desde cierta distancia, dándole indicaciones de cuál sería el mejor lugar para dejarlo, de manera que quedara bien puesto y paralelo al suelo.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la chica observando todo eso, nada de aquello parecía llamarle peculiarmente la atención, de hecho, ni siquiera había reconocido al pelinegro.

–De eso –insistió Reiner.

Ahora Eren bajaba las escaleras y era recibido por la mano de Levi, quien sostenía la contraria firmemente para evitar accidentes. Cuando Eren puso ambos pies sobre el suelo, el contacto de sus manos seguía, haciéndolo sonreír al instante y recibiendo una palmadita en la cabeza, bastante suave y cariñosa, provocando ahora un sonrojo en el trigueño rostro de Eren.

–¿Qué? No soy una especie de hermana sobreprotectora –explicó sabiendo que era mentira por la reacción de todos en ese momento –Si a Eren le gusta, está bien por mí –dijo, siendo ahora un poco más sincera con sus palabras –Sin embargo –advirtió ennegreciendo su semblante –si ese enano le hace algo a Eren, puede darse por muerto en el mismo instante –gruñó enterrando sus uñas en el saco que llevaba sobre su hombro derecho.

–¿Ves, Reiner? Eres solo un celoso –se burló Armin –Deja en paz la relación de Eren. Además, Mikasa tiene razón, si es feliz, nosotros deberíamos estarlo también –sonrió sujetando otra estaca.

–Pienso que se ven muy lindos juntos –dijo Bertholdt reanudando la marcha, seguido por la asiática que solo asintió levemente.

Por otro lado, Eren caminaba a un lado de Levi. Ese día Levi había cedido y había visitado el circo sin que fuera para observar la función, y es que luego de seis días desde el primer beso su relación había terminado avanzando a pasos agigantados. Ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero entendía muy bien que así debía ser, porque pronto el circo debía seguir su camino a las ciudades vecinas y ya no vería a Eren.

Fue por ese último pensamiento que había aceptado ir a ayudarle con los pequeños trabajos en el lugar y avisándole a Molbit, el dueño del supermercado, de que no iría a trabajar, se decidió a pasar al menos un día tranquilo.

No había vuelto a sus andanzas desde hacía todos esos días y su mente se volvía cada vez más ansiosa, pero esto parecía parar cada vez que estaba a un lado del chico, probablemente por ello en esos instantes no quería salir corriendo a revisar su negocio. Aun así, sí pasaba tiempo de las noches pensando en aquello y su corazón pegaba vuelcos enormes cada vez que luces de patrulla pasaban frente de su casa, era Erwin quien le estaba diciendo cuan vigilado se encontraba.

Claro que a él poco y nada le importaba eso, pero al pensar en toda su red y lo que ocurriría si los descubrieran no podía quedarse tranquilo. Petra y Auruo se iban a casar para finales de año. Erd y Gunther eran chicos de familia que habían aceptado el trabajo por necesidad, pero no por eso eran menos fieles. Isabel y Farlan eran sus grandes amigos desde hacía años, y Hange, aunque estuviera loca, era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida… No, no podía fallarles a ellos, debía mantener siempre bajo su perfil.

De pronto se encontró a sí mismo pensando en ello en un lugar poco apropiado. Su rostro se había tensado y la muchacha que le extendía un vaso de agua le miraba muy preocupada. No supo en qué momento había perdido de vista a Eren y se preocupó durante unos instantes, ignorando el gesto de la joven y buscando con la mirada al castaño. Cada vez que no sabía dónde ese mocoso se encontraba podía sentir sus nervios reaccionar y su cuerpo helarse al instante, todo por culpa de ese maldito de Erwin, que incluso cuando no se encontraba en el lugar lograba torturarlo con todo lo que quería.

Obviamente el rubio había encontrado su punto débil y se colgaría de éste tanto como fuera posible. Luego de varios intentos fallidos por extorsionarlo, diciéndole cuál sería su castigo si le encontraba en algo ilegal se dio cuenta lo poco y nada que esto le importaba a Levi. Creyendo que no sacaría nada de él, pasó noches en vela en la estación, dentro de su oficina sin siquiera ir a casa. Pero luego de ese descubrimiento hacía unos pocos días después de la llegada del circo todo pareció cambiar y los papeles se invirtieron, quien pasaba noches en vela ahora era Levi.

–Eren, algo le pasa –escuchó decir de la joven y pronto el castaño salió de una pequeña carpa observándolo con sus ojos verdes muy preocupados –Toma –la chica le entregó el vaso a Eren y se fue del lugar llevando consigo unas telas.

–Levi –le dijo el joven, en su rostro había una máscara de preocupación y es que nunca lo había visto así –¿Qué te ocurre?

Por un momento la mente de Levi había viajado a un lugar donde todos sus planes se desmoronaban gracias al arduo trabajo de Erwin por desbaratar su negocio. Incluso supo con esa fantasía terrible que el circo y sus integrantes podían sufrir las consecuencias. Entonces ¿por qué estaba allí? Era totalmente irresponsable de su parte quedarse en ese lugar, especialmente al aire libre donde cualquier policía de turno podía verlo y avisarle de su paradero a Erwin.

Una cálida mano tomó la suya y lo incitó a entrar a la carpa en frente de ellos. Cerrándola con solo un trozo de tela, Eren se cercioró de que nadie entraría y tomó el rostro de Levi para darle un pequeño beso. Ese delicioso tacto hizo que el mayor reaccionara, estaba siendo paranoico de nuevo, otra vez estaba pensando cosas estúpidas y sin sentidos, él era el un hombre muy poderoso cuya red se extendía más allá de lo que muchos conocían, sí, trabajaba en un tonto supermercado gracias a Hange, pero no por eso Erwin debía tomarlo como un pobre diablo.

Con furia respondió al beso tomando a Eren de la nuca. Incursionándose en esa boca que conocía de memoria, recorrió cada rincón con su lengua provocando la sorpresa en el castaño, quien por unos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar. Para cuando Eren fue consciente de lo que ocurría, Levi lo había tumbado sobre unas telas que debían ser parte del espectáculo. Con sus manos buscó de donde sujetarse, siendo elegida la espalda del mayor en la cual clavó sus dedos demostrando su desesperación en ese instante.

Levi no quería siquiera dejarlo respirar, necesitaba sentir ese cálido aliento cada vez que jadeaba por lo que se hacía nuevamente de su boca a solo instantes de separarse. Hacía seis días que había estado por perder el control en su casa y desde entonces deseaba poseer ese joven cuerpo en todas las formas posible, hacerlo gemir locamente, besar cada milímetro de esa tostada piel que desprendía un delicioso olor llevándolo a la locura. Quería tomar cada uno de los aspectos de ese chico y hacer lo que quisiera con ellos, quería quitarle ese semblante inocente y hacer que aquel rostro dulce y aniñado fuera cubierto por una máscara de placer que rogara por más.

De nuevo estaba deseando eso, de nuevo estaba al borde de la legalidad y no solo una que era penada por la ley, sino de una que era penada por él mismo. Su moral no parecía querer abandonarlo en ningún momento, por lo que incluso en ese instante de pasión su mente le recordaba que eso estaba mal.

Aunque no tenía que escucharla del todo. Aventurándose bajo la ropa de Eren acarició ese vientre plano que despedía el calor de la pasión. De a poco fue bajando hasta encontrarse con el obstáculo del pantalón, el cual decidió pasar por alto, llevando su mano sobre éste y acariciando suavemente la entrepierna del joven. Un nuevo jadeo fue soltado lo que lo obligó a hacerse de la boca ajena, aun cuando él no podía respirar muy bien tampoco.

Era cierto, él era un maldito criminal que siempre hacía lo que quería, había sido un asqueroso ladrón que tomaba lo ajeno como suyo… entonces ¿por qué no tomar ese delgado cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo? ¿Por qué no hacerlo en terreno peligroso? ¿Por qué no se lo cogía ahí mismo, a metros de su padre y su familia, a unos cuantos pasos de la carpa de circo donde trabaja?

–Eren.

Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, estaban llamando al chico puesto que su horario de trabajo aún no terminaba.

–¡Eren!

Nuevamente la voz, esta vez parecía más cercana, pero Levi tampoco quería dejar de besar al joven, aun cuando sabía que era cosa de segundos para que dieran con ellos.

–Maldita sea, Eren.

Esa voz estaba tan cerca que el castaño gimió por la excitación de ser descubierto. Era ahora o nunca, Levi debía alejarse en el instante si no quería que los descubrieran en una posición comprometedora. Aunque todos allí sabían de su relación, no era muy buena idea que estuvieran haciendo eso en horario de trabajo.

–Ah, aquí estás, Eren. Te he estado llamando ¿es que no me escuchabas? –dijo un joven bajito entrando a la tienda –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás sonrojado? ¿Te estás masturbando? –se burló señalándolo con el índice, mientras que su otra mano se dirigía a su boca deteniendo una risa.

–¡No!

–Oh, Dios, Eren, eres un pervertido –seguía haciendo que le joven se sentara en las telas y abriera su boca para rebatirle –Ni siquiera con un novio cambias…

–Cállate, Connie. No estaba haciendo eso, no lo necesito como _otras personas_ –soltó eso último con burla, sabiendo que su amigo no tenía pareja.

–Eren…

–¿Por qué Marco ya no quiso dormir a tu lado? Oh, vamos, nadie quiere dormir contigo por tus sueños húmedos.

–¡Ya basta! –contestó Connie sonrojándose ligeramente –Ven, ya es hora de almorzar. Y trae a tu novio, sea donde sea que esté.

Solo luego de que Connie dijera eso, Eren se dio cuenta de que Levi no estaba por ninguna parte. Era imposible de que se hubiera ido muy lejos, pero que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había ido le consternó un poco. Sí, definitivamente Levi le traía bastante loco, tanto así que logró desconectarlo por completo del mundo.

Miró su entrepierna que había reaccionado un poco ante el contacto del mayor y suspiró pesadamente, no quería tener su miembro duro durante la comida. Cerró los ojos como siempre lo hacía y mordió su labio inferior.

–Ya deja de pensar en tu abuela en enaguas –dijo Levi y Eren abrió sus ojos al instante encontrándose con ese hombre frente a él extendiéndole la mano.

–No era mi abuela… –murmuró avergonzado mientras aceptaba la ayuda para ponerse de pie.

–¿Sabes? No tienes porqué quedarte así –le susurró Levi a su oído haciendo que el chico se sonrojara más de lo que estaba –Podemos llegar un poco más tarde. No creo que haya problemas con eso.

Con esa gruesa voz impactando contra su oído, Eren estuvo pronto a dejarse llevar por las palabras tan tentadoras. Su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar nuevamente y no podía hacer mucho, Levi sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Sintió sus rodillas flaquearle y su mente nublarse por completo de nuevo. Recibió un húmedo beso de parte de Levi y entonces terminó por aceptar, dejándose llevar por la situación.

Rápidamente Levi desabrochó el cinturón de Eren, y con éste pronto sus pantalones, provocando que la expectación de parte de Eren creciera. Era la primera vez que le hacía algo así al castaño, no habían pasado de besos y caricias, pero con ese infantil rostro ligeramente sonrosado, lleno de lujuria y de las comisuras de sus labios corriéndole delgados hilos de la saliva de ambos, supo que no pararía esa vez. A la mierda la consciencia.

Sacó el duro miembro de Eren de la ropa interior y le dio una muy larga mirada. Estaba totalmente erecto y húmedo, cosa que incluso le pareció adorable. Tenía un buen tamaño, para ser de un mocoso, debía aceptarlo, además de que no era tan grueso, probablemente porque aún Eren era un chico.

Acarició la punta por donde se escurría el líquido que lo humedecía, sin quitarle la vista un solo instante. Eren no había notado eso, pero cuando lo hizo se sonrojó violentamente, mordiendo su labio y llamando la atención de Levi. Aunque le encantaba saber que era de su gusto, no podía evitar sentirse cohibido por la profunda mirada que éste le estaba dando a su miembro. Sí, era vergüenza lo que sentía.

–No –gimoteó cuando Levi volvió su mirada hacia abajo –No lo mires así.

–Solo estoy mirando tu cuerpo, Eren.

Había soltado esas palabras para decirle al castaño que haría lo que se le diera la gana, y en ese instante quería ver cómo ese pene crecía en sus manos al masturbarlo. Mientras, podía darse el lujo de escuchar los gemidos apagados que soltaba Eren, debido a que podían ser descubiertos, el joven había llevado sus manos a su boca intentando no ser muy ruidoso.

Entonces Levi decidió que así no era divertido. Acelerando el ritmo, elevó su mirada hacia el rostro de Eren, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerzas y sus manos pegadas a su boca. Fastidiado con eso, apartó las manos del castaño y de inmediato salió un gemido que podría alertar a cualquiera. Bueno, tal vez fuera buena idea mantenerlas allí.

Eren abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Levi, y de nuevo un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios únicamente porque éste le estaba mirando con gula. No podía aceptar eso tampoco, si antes se sentía extraño por que le mirara allá abajo, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que era más incómodo que le mirara de frente. Aun así esta vez no le pidió quitar la mirada, porque en el fondo y dejando toda incomodidad de lado, le gustaba saber que llamaba la atención de Levi.

De nuevo la velocidad de la masturbación aumentó, haciendo que Eren se retorciera, alejándose un poco de Levi, sin siquiera soltarlo. Solo entonces pudo darse cuenta de que sus manos se encontraban sobre los hombros del mayor, clavando sus uñas sobre la tela de la camisa. Intentó soltar un poco el amarre, creyendo que esto podría dolerle a Levi, pero luego de que los dedos del mismo acariciaran con suavidad su glande se retractó de la idea y no solo apretó con más fuerzas esos fibrosos hombros, sino que también refugió su cabeza allí, justo en el hueco entre el cuello y los hombros, ahogando gemidos que intentaban escaparse y alertar a todos sobre lo que ocurría allí.

Esa era, sin duda alguna, la mejor masturbación en su vida. Tanto así que no duró tanto como él habría querido y luego de unos instantes terminó viniéndose en las manos blanquecinas que le habían provocado todo ese placer. Mordiendo la clavícula de Levi por sobre la camisa logró evitar que un gemido demasiado fuerte saliera de su boca al momento de terminar, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo sufría por una corriente que amenazaba por hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer.

Jadeó un par de veces antes que Levi volviera a besarlo con apremio, dejándolo incluso más mareado que en un principio.

–Ah… Lo siento… yo… –Eren solo observaba las manos de Levi manchadas con su propia semilla mientras sentía sus piernas fallarle.

–¿Esto? –preguntó Levi llevando una de sus manos cerca de su boca –No hay problema con esto –dijo lamiendo por completo el semen que la cubría.

Era todo, Eren no podía mantenerse de pie con un hombre así en frente. Finalmente terminó por dar de vuelta sobre las telas mientras observaba como Levi se deshacía de todo rastro de su semilla llevándola a su boca. Cuando ya no quedaba nada de ese líquido blanquecino, se inclinó sobre Eren y le besó, compartiendo con él el semen que había recolectado, logrando que Eren se perdiera por completo, llevando sus manos hacia el cuello de Levi, profundizando el beso.

–Buen chico –le dijo la voz ronca al oído, sacándole un ligero gemido.

Había exactamente tres mesas al aire libre, bastante largas. Ellos, sin embargo, se sentaron en la más pequeña de todas, donde el presentador y padre de Eren les esperaba, se les había reservado un lugar a cada lado de éste, y por primera vez Levi sintió remordimiento de lo que había hecho. Ese hombre, el padre del chico al cual había masturbado hacía menos de cinco minutos, le estaba sonriendo cálidamente.

Pero ya era muy tarde, solo tenía que comportarse como si nada hubiera sucedido y él era muy bueno haciéndolo. Sentándose en el lugar que se le había señalado frente a Eren, pudo ver que éste se encontraba aún sonrojado y agachaba la mirada directo al plato de comida que tenía sobre la mesa. Niño tonto, los delataría con esa actitud.

–¿Qué pasa, Eren? –preguntó Grisha.

–¿Tienes fiebre? –Mikasa, la cual había sido presentada como su hermana ante Levi, le tocaba la frente para comprobar la temperatura.

–Estoy bien –respondió el castaño negando con la cabeza –Creo que hoy hace calor y trabajar al aire libre no es muy bueno.

Todos asintieron, bien sabían que la insolación era muy común en ese trabajo, ya que el circo no solo pedía de artistas, sino que también de personas multifacéticas que estuvieran dispuestas a trabajar de sol a sol arreglando detalles.

–Y bien, Levi ¿a qué te dedicas? –le preguntó el padre de su novio mientras tomaba algo de ensalada de un bol.

–Al comercio –respondió seco y Eren negó ligeramente –Ah… trabajo en un supermercado.

–Oh, ya veo…

Por el momento se habían salvado de preguntas incómodas. Grisha había comenzado a hablar de algunas cosas que Levi no comprendía muy bien, ese hombre usaba palabras algo difíciles e incluso parecía un maestro de ceremonias aun cuando no estaban en el escenario. Miró a Eren unos instantes, quien le sonrió levemente y supo que por ese tipo de gestos podría aguantar a quien fuera. Bueno, al final debía darle las gracias a ese hombre por procrear al castaño.

No podía negarlo, Eren lo había sorprendido para bien, el joven era muy trabajador y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario, incluso cuando no se trataban de tareas a las que estaba habituado. También lo sorprendió su fuerza, aunque eso no era tan extraño puesto que para mantenerse en el aire necesitaba controlar muy bien todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Aun así, estas fueron cosas que llamaron su atención.

Lo que también le extrañó fue la obsesión que tenía Mikasa con el chico. Le siguió a todas partes luego del almuerzo, argumentando que se había visto muy ruborizado durante la comida y que esto podía provocarle algún accidente. Y por más que Eren se negaba a recibir ayuda, la extraña mujer hacía todo lo posible para que su hermano adoptivo hiciera el mínimo de esfuerzo. Levi se dio cuenta de que no solo Eren tenía fortaleza, sino que la misma Mikasa parecía ser capaz de levantar un camión si su hermano así lo requería.

–Es muy sobreprotectora –le explicó Eren algo avergonzado cuando se habían detenido a descansar –A veces me aburre.

–No debería. Es una persona que se preocupa mucho por ti, deberías estar feliz de tenerla –la defendió Levi, quien sabía muy bien lo que era estar solo en el mundo.

–Supongo –murmuró Eren. De nuevo, la madurez de Levi le había sobrepasado.

No podía evitar sentirse un mocoso, especialmente porque ese era uno de los apodos que Levi tenía para él. El pelinegro siempre lo hacía sentir demasiado inmaduro, cada vez que hablaban y Eren se quejaba sobre algo, Levi siempre le demostraba que estaba equivocado y que no sabía apreciar lo que tenía. Aunque esto, con el pasar de los días, dejó de ser una molestia. Eren se dio cuenta de que podía aprender mucho de los consejos de Levi.

El calor ese día era abrumador y aunque se encontraban descansando en la sombra de un árbol a unos metros del campamento, el cuerpo de Eren parecía no querer bajar su temperatura. Esto se debía también a que no había podido olvidar lo que Levi le había hecho en la carpa, donde lo había tocado de esa manera y había provocado cosas en él que…

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, intentando borrar todos los recuerdos que volvían a su mente. No podía ser tan inmaduro, justo hacía un instante estaba pensando en ello y se había propuesto la meta de madurar. Pero no podía evitarlo, Levi le volvía loco con sus manos, sus besos y sus caricias. Su rostro se ruborizó levemente y giró la cabeza para evitar que Levi lo notara. Tomó aire y abrió la botella de agua que tenía en sus manos para lanzársela a su cara y así enfriar el calor que iba bajando por su cuello hacia su cuerpo.

–¿Qué demonios? –maldijo Levi cuando unas gotas de agua también lo salpicaron.

–Lo siento.

En verdad lo sentía, pero no tanto, porque de esa manera evitaba tener una erección. Bajó su rostro ante la desaprobatoria mirada de Levi y suspiró ligeramente, sintiendo las gotas de agua caer desde su flequillo a su nariz. Elevó nuevamente sus ojos hacia su pareja, éste le miraba con seriedad, pero ya no parecía molesto y eso lo relajó un poco.

Lo besó solo para comprobar que efectivamente ya no estaba enojado con él y al ser recibido gustosamente se alegró soltando una sonrisa entre el beso. Le gustaba eso, le gustaba no tener que esconderse cuando estaba en su hogar, porque en verdad, a nadie ahí le importaba su sexualidad, en el circo todos eran familia.

Esto mismo le agradaba a Levi y, viendo que no sería detenido por miradas prejuiciosas, pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca del castaño, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Su otra mano, sin embargo, viaja a terreno peligroso. Lo había visto, debido al agua que había caído sobre la blanca camisa de Eren, humedeciendo todo el tercio superior de ésta, había visto un pequeño botón erguido en la derecha gracias a la transparencia producida.

Acarició el pezón superficialmente, sintiendo bajo sus manos como ese acto hacía que el pecho de Eren se retractara. Sonrió complacido y luego se separó del joven para verlo a la cara y quitar los húmedos mechones de ésta.

–Está bien, perdonado –se burló Levi.

–No.

Eren volvió a acercarse para besarlo una y otra vez de manera suave, más que nada juguetona, con besitos cortos sobre los labios del mayor. Y Levi no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba haciendo con ese niño.

Ese día no hubo función a las dos de la tarde, pero no por eso Eren debía dejar botado sus deberes y pronto debió alistarse para la función de la noche. Sabiendo que Levi no faltaría se despidió de él y acompañó a Christa al camerino donde debía ayudarla con su traje.

Aunque era Ymir, su novia desde que se unió al circo, quien solía hacerlo, ésta se encontraba acompañando a Sasha, una de los payasos que hacía trucos con Connie, al médico, al parecer ser había intoxicado por culpa de su glotonería y ya que la joven arlequín siempre había sido muy buena amiga con ellas, esto según Christa, Ymir debía acompañarla, o sería la misma trapecista quien fuera, dejando de lado su acto.

–Más arriba, Eren –le indicaba mientras su peluca era acomodada.

–¿Cómo hacen esto? –preguntaba desconcertado, era la tercera vez que lo intentaba.

–No lo sé. Es Ymir quien siempre lo hace y nunca ha fallado.

Eren calló durante unos instante y dejó de intentar colocar la peluca en su lugar. Christa pensó que estaba buscando la mejor manera de acomodarla, pero cuando vio que su amigo no reaccionaba terminó por preguntarle muy preocupada qué ocurría.

–Tú… –comenzó Eren sentándose frente a la pequeña rubia como ésta le había indicado –Cuando pasamos por tu pueblo, tú nunca dudaste en unirte al circo una vez que Ymir te lo pidió ¿no?

–Ah, es sobre eso –susurró la chica con una media sonrisa en sus labios –Bueno, sí. Mi vida en mi ciudad natal no tenía nada que ofrecerme. Esto lo saben todos, mi madre no me quería, Eren –le dijo con cierta amargura –Y mi padre me había negado. Es por eso, yo no tenía nada, y luego llegó Ymir ofreciéndome una nueva vida, usar incluso un nuevo nombre –ahora sus ojos parecían brillar solo con mencionar a la joven –Me sacó de allí y me salvó, en todas las formas que un ser humano puede ser salvado. Tal vez ella te diga lo contrario, pero de no haber sido por su amabilidad, yo no hubiera podido ser capaz de sanar.

–Ya veo –murmuró agachando la vista. No, su historia no era para nada parecida a la de sus amigas.

Por otro lado, Levi estaba cansado de que siempre Hange lo acompañara. Era tan ruidosa y había agarrado el hábito de ir por él todas las noches para ver la función. Como siempre, esa vez, el auto de la castaña se detuvo frente a su casa y se apresuró a abrirle antes de que ésta tocara estrepitosamente la puerta, anunciándole no solo a él, sino que a todos los vecinos que había llegado.

–¿Listo para ver al tu lindo acróbata? –preguntó la mujer recostándose en el marco de la puerta, viendo como su amigo iba en búsqueda de su bufanda doblada sobre uno de los sillones. Aunque en el día el calor los había golpeado, al caer la noche el frío se hizo protagonista.

–Solo vamos –gruñó.

El auto de Hange quedó estacionado en la casa de Levi, no había necesidad de llevarlo al circo, solo estaban a unos cuantos pasos.

–Oye –le dijo Hange pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amigo en un fraternal abrazo mientras seguía caminando, haciendo que Levi se prepara, definitivamente diría alguna estupidez –Eren es un acróbata ¿no? ¿No has pensando en lo flexible que ha de ser? –preguntó cerca de su oído para luego soltar una ligera risita.

Bueno, tal vez no era tan estúpido lo que decía.

Cuando llegaron al circo se alegraron de ser de los primeros, no querían volver a sentarse en la parte trasera de éste. Ya ni siquiera Eren se dignaba a darle boletos, quien los cortaba en la entrada conocía tanto a Levi como a Hange, por lo que los dejaba pasar. La castaña siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien eso, porque al final, ellos trabajaban por eso y debían recibir dinero a cambio.

–Le devolveré cada centavo, eventualmente –fue la respuesta que Levi le dio esa noche.

–Oh, ya veo.

Hange Zoe conocía muy bien a su amigo, y si éste le decía que devolvería el dinero, así sería, y probablemente con intereses.

Era poco sabido tanto como para el público en general como para quienes trabajan con ellos la suma de la cual Levi era dueño. Aun así, Hange podía hacerse una idea de la cantidad de billetes que su amigo poseía, puesto que era prácticamente lo mismo que ella tenía, al fin y al cabo, eran socios que se repartían las ganancias en partes iguales.

Cuando Levi llegó a la ciudad lo hizo sin un centavo, completamente en la quiebra debido a unos problemas que había tenido en su hogar anterior. Era por eso que había arribado al lugar, escapando de deudas monetarias y esperando esconderse durante un tiempo de los malditos que lo perseguían. Allí, en un bar conoció a Hange Zoe, quien acaba de perder a su padre y parecía celebrar el hecho, pronto entendería que esa era la manera que tenía la mujer para pasar las penas. Durante una corta conversación que sostuvieron ambos una de esas noches, se cerró el trato. Levi pondría a los contactos y Hange el capital, éste sacado de la herencia que le dejó su difunto progenitor.

Lo demás es historia. Ambos habían hecho un imperio en una pequeña ciudad cercana a un puerto, pero había sido ese el detalle que había hecho la diferencia. Debido a que los contenedores que salían y entraban del puerto no eran revisados, ese era su mayor medio de transporte para su mercancía. En el lugar vivían viejos amigos de Levi que hicieron todo más fácil, y justo ahora, tanto él como Hange eran los reyes en el pequeño submundo de esa ciudad, siempre en el anonimato.

–¿Ese es Eren? –preguntó Hange como si no se lo creyera.

Efectivamente era él disfrazado como un payaso. Levi abrió sus ojos ampliamente, no le había dicho que haría eso esa noche. Sorprendido volvió su mirada hacia su amiga que reía bajito, llevando su mano hacia su boca, como si temiera que la risa saliera, y bueno, es que Levi no permitiría que nadie se burlara…

Demasiado tarde, todos en el lugar soltaban carcajadas por lo que estaba haciendo el chico y Levi no fue la excepción. No supo si era porque el acto era demasiado bueno o porque se trataba de Eren, pero en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa que terminó en una corta carcajada cuando Eren dio contra el piso tropezando torpemente.

–Cuando le diga que lo hiciste reír no me creerá –le dijo Hange llevando su mano hacia la boca del estómago, que para esas alturas le dolía de tanto reír.

Luego el acto siguió como de costumbre y durante por un segundo la mente de Levi se desconectó. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a alguien vestido completamente de azul y de apoco fue girando su cabeza hasta que comprobó sus sospechas, se trataba de un policía. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba el circo en la ciudad, aparecía un oficial en pleno acto. Preguntándose qué ocurría, no quito su atención del hombre mientras su vista volvió hacia el escenario donde todo transcurría con normalidad.

Debía ser Erwin quien estaba simplemente jugándole una broma, diciéndole con ese tipo de actos que siempre tendría un ojo sobre él. Y claro, ese día había faltado al trabajo en el supermercado, por lo que Erwin debía estar preocupado y había mandado a uno de sus hombres a vigilarlo. Apretando sus puños sobre sus piernas deseó que el oficial se fuera antes de que la función terminara. Cosa que no sucedió.

Cuando llegó la hora de ponerse de pie y marcharse, el policía se interpuso en su camino y le empujó deliberadamente contra su amiga. No se había esperado eso, por lo que rápidamente perdió el equilibrio mirando directamente al hombre que lo había hecho y grabando en su retina la risa burlesca que había aparecido en los labios de ese _cerdo_. Por suerte Hange parecía más preparada para la ocasión, su cerebro le decía que nada bueno saldría gracias a ese hombre, por lo que pudo reaccionar ayudando a su amigo para luego cruzarse de brazos y hablarle al oficial con bastante enojo.

–Creo que le debe una disculpa a mi amigo, señor oficial –le dijo levantando un poco su barbilla, demostrando que no le temía a un simple peón de la policía.

–¿Ah, sí? Disculpa, tu amigo es tan enano que no lo he visto –se burló el hombre, aunque con suerte mediría un metro con setenta centímetros.

–¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula la castaña –¿Cómo es que un hombre como usted se graduó de la academia? ¿No están para servir a la…?

–Está bien, Hange –la interrumpió Levi pasando nuevamente al lado del oficial, ignorando por completo la mirada de repudio que éste le daba.

–No sé cómo es que el jefe tiene sus ojos sobre ti –dijo el hombre haciendo que Levi se detuviera por completo –No puedo creer que piense que eres peligroso –soltó, le había confirmado las sospechas a Levi sin quererlo –Eres solo un cobarde –escupió con veneno.

–Bueno –murmuró mirándole por sobre el hombro para luego seguir caminando seguido de Hange quien se apresuraba por alcanzarlo.

Eran ese tipo de hombres los que nunca llegarían lejos, menos en una institución como la policía, por lo que Levi no dijo nada más, se estaba enfrentando a alguien que era y sería siempre un simple peón para Erwin, un hombre sin valor y sin inteligencia, que solo servía para mandados simples como comprobar la ubicación de alguien.

A fuera se encontraba Eren como siempre, esperándolos para hablar de temas triviales antes de que Hange sintiera que sobraba ahí. El muchacho les explicó que en verdad él se había caído por su culpa, no porque fuera parte del show, provocando que Levi quisiera volver a reír. Aunque era capaz de mantener el equilibrio a varios metros del suelo, era tan torpe como para caerse aún con sus dos pies sobre la tierra.

–¿Irás mañana a mi casa? –preguntó el mayor cuando vio pasar el auto de su amiga, ya podía relajarse, ella no escucharía nada.

–¿Ah? –Eren no podía creer lo que había oído. Aun cuando había ido en muchas ocasiones al hogar de Levi, esta vez algo en el tono de voz utilizado por éste le hizo sentirse un pervertido.

–Lo que oíste, niño –gruñó algo fastidiado con la actitud del menor, si seguía siendo tan infantil terminaría por hacerlo arrepentirse de nuevo.

–¡S-Sí! –aceptó el joven, aunque con voz temblorosa, sonaba decidido.

–Muy bien, será entonces luego de la función –susurró Levi cerca de su oído mientras le acariciaba superficialmente el cabello para dejar el lugar.

Tal vez no estaba siendo un pervertido, tal vez Levi sí iba a hacerlo esa vez. Con una sonrisa tímida dejó el lugar para volver a sus últimos deberes del día.

Mientras tanto Levi seguía su camino hasta su casa, sintiendo cómo era seguido por sombras que probablemente no estaban allí. No podía evitarlo, se sentía plenamente vigilado y por más que quisiera relajarse, era imposible con toda esa tensión. Erwin lo tenía donde quería, aun cuando no se había presentado frente a él en todos esos días, presionándolo mentalmente, haciendo algo que muy pocos eran capaces de hacer. Tenía que aplaudir el talento del rubio, estaba sorprendiéndolo mucho últimamente.

Luego de escuchar un ruido a su izquierda y justo antes de entrar a su casa, Levi tomó una piedra de su patio y la lanzó con furia hacia el lugar de donde provenían los extraños sonidos. Pudo ver como una silueta humana escapaba por el callejón a solo una casa de la suya y abrió sus ojos ampliamente, ¿de verdad no era su imaginación? ¿De verdad lo estaba vigilando incluso a esas horas?

¿Cómo planeaba llevar al niño a su casa entonces al día siguiente? Eso sería simplemente imposible. Debía cancelar todo, debía evitar que Erwin supiera más de su relación con Eren, porque de otra manera ese maldito lo usaría.

Y le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se había dado cuenta que durante el día alguien pudo haberlos vistos, algún espía de Erwin que no fuera tan tonto como ese oficial que había enviado al circo. Llevó su mano a sus cabellos y se apoyó en la puerta. Alguien pudo haberlos visto, alguien lo hizo, de hecho. Él no había sido recatado y durante el día había besado y acariciado a ese niño tantas veces que no le quedarían dudas de su relación a la persona que los vio.

Maldita sea, la había cagado y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

O tal vez sí. Erwin quería jugar un juego donde no había reglas, Erwin estaba intentando hacer cosas sucias, entonces él le enseñaría a ese tonto rubio cómo se hacían, demostrándole quien era.

Entró a la casa encendiendo las luces del living para luego salir por la puerta de la cocina y saltar la pequeña valla que separaba su patio de un estero de unos cuantos centímetros de profundidad. Con la precaución de no caerse en las aguas, caminó por el borde hasta llegar a un improvisado puente hecho con un simple neumático de auto y sobre éste una tabla algo podrida por la humedad. Desde allí siguió su camino bordeando la ciudad, pasando por lugares que solo él conocía, cerciorándose cada ciertos metros que nadie le seguía. Su meta era la casa de Hange. Esa noche Erwin pagaría por meterse en asuntos que no debía, esa noche Levi le demostraría a su enemigo que él también podía hacer lo que quería sin ser culpado.

A la mañana siguiente Eren se levantó y luego de asearse se dirigió hacia la panadería en búsqueda del desayuno. Sin quererlo escuchó la conversación de dos mujeres en el local. Una le decía a otra que había sucedido durante la noche, que las llamas habían estado a punto de llegar a su casa, que creía que por vivir a un lado de la estación de policía estaría segura, pero al parecer no era así.

La otra le preguntó la causa del siniestro y la respuesta que obtuvo fue simple, falla eléctrica, eso habían dicho los bomberos luego de indagar durante toda la madrugada cuando el incendio fue sofocado. Después, como un anexo, añadió que todos los papeles y archivos habían sido quemados, que el jefe dela policía tendría mucho trabajo esos días arreglando todo.

–Una persona tiene que ser muy tonta o muy inocente para creer esa excusa –le dijo el hombre que estaba pensando el pan, al parecer atento a la conversación de las mujeres también –Es bastante obvio –decía anotando el precio en la boleta –Tal vez para ti no lo sea, no eres de aquí, pero este pueblo tiene dueños –el anciano recibió el pago y buscaba entre su cajón monedas para el cambio –Erwin no puede hacer nada contra eso, a menos que los mate, porque estas ratas son un chiste –sonrió entregándole a Eren las monedas y su boleta –Nadie se mete con ellos y Erwin por fin se dio cuenta de eso.

Asintiendo levemente, Eren dejó el lugar. Estaba consternado, a su mente solo llegaba la imagen de Levi, pero por más que quería no podía imaginárselo quemando un lugar y mucho menos una estación de policía, donde, como había dicho una de las mujeres, aún quedaba gente trabajando.

De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco. Frente a él se encontraba Levi, quien iba camino hacia su trabajo, se veía bastante tranquilo, por lo que por un momento Eren creyó que era imposible que se tratara de él, debía ser otro criminal el que había acabado con toda la estación. Suspiró aliviado y le sonrió con algo de culpa, no podía concebir que hubiera creído que se trataba de él.

Pero de pronto, cuando la mano de Levi se acercó a su rostro para darle una suave caricia, Eren soltó la bolsa de papel, dejando que los panes se repartieran por el piso, algunos rodando lejos y llegando a la calzada, donde los autos que pasaban los aplastaban con sus ruedas.

Un silencio incómodo de produjo luego de eso. Una mano voló hacia su boca y antes de que alguien se percatara, fue llevado a un callejón cercano donde fue empujado contra la pared de manera casi violenta, dejándolo totalmente consternado.

…

…

**Continuará**

* * *

**.**

**Sí, tengo una obsesión por los incendios.**

**Alguien deténgame, tengo una obsesión por escribir este fic, de hecho, paso horas pensando en éste, supongo que es la emoción de estar comenzándolo, cuando llegue a la mitad se me pasará un poco, lo que debería ser en el siguiente capítulo.**

**En su mayoría este fanfiction está inspirado por canciones de Shakira, Maná, Bacilos y otros de ese tipo. Solo quería decirlo, porque me hace feliz escuchar esas canciones de cuando yo era muy enana. ¿Amor clandestino? ¿Procura coquetearme más? ¿Ojos así? ¿Caraluna? ¿Mi reina del dolor? ¿Les suenan? Ok, déjenme. **

**Si hay alguien que puede hacer sentir a Levi como un pobre diablo, ese es Erwin, quien demostró ser súper antagonista cuando tiene que serlo. Es por eso que lo he elegido a él para ese papel, ha pasado la prueba y ha demostrado lo que vale con el spin-off (esto va como disculpas a la señorita Manzana cuyo Erwin está siendo constantemente villanizado (?)).**

**Definitivamente esta historia durará más de lo que tenía presupuestado. **

**Solo quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por sus lecturas, por sus favs y sus follows. También pedir disculpas por cortar el capítulo así y dejarlas wtf (esto último no es tan real).**

**Muchas gracias de verdad. **


	4. Pirotecnia

**Disclaimer: Cuando Isayama Hajime creó estos personajes, él pensó que siempre le pertenecerían a él y a su editorial, y así será por el resto de los tiempos.**

* * *

**.**

Cuarto capítulo: Pirotecnia.

…

…

…

Había tomado una decisión ese minuto en el que dejó su casa y encendió una de sus luces para engañar al siguiente vigilante que pronto llegaría para cerciorarse de que Levi se mantenía en su hogar. Se había encaminado hacia la casa de Hange Zoe, con una propuesta que pondría a la pequeña ciudad de cabeza. Un escarmiento, un dolor de cabeza, preferentemente nada de muertes ni muchos heridos de gravedad, solo un pequeño empujoncito para demostrarle a ese tonto policía cómo eran las cosas en ese lugar.

Con el jefe de la policía anterior no habían tenido problemas, pero pronto éste había jubilado y su puesto había sido cedido para un hombre más joven y de convicciones más fuertes, un hombre que entendía de justicia y deber, alguien quien sabía llevar muy bien las insignias sobre su pecho y sobre cuyos hombros caería la responsabilidad de cuidar un pueblo entero. Un pueblo que poseía dueños y señores desde hacía casi dos años antes de su llegada, que poco y nada entendía sobre el deber de un policía y el poder de la ley.

Levi y Hange eran quienes movían el comercio, eran quienes traían turistas atraídos por la facilidad de conseguir drogas en el lugar y por la calidad de las mismas, eran personas conocidas por quienes necesitaban dinero o algún favor que sería imposible de conseguir en cualquier otro lugar, eran los que traían al lugar miles de cosas que no eran vendidas en todo el país. Esto había facilitado su movilidad por la ciudad, pudiendo incluso caminar a plena luz del día con su mercadería, la cual sería luego repartida.

Era sencillo de entender, todos allí cuya moralidad y respeto por la ley fueran dudosos les conocían bien. Los drogadictos, las prostitutas y los criminales eran sus principales clientes, pero muchas veces se le sumaba la población en general, quienes abrumados por la creciente alza de los impuestos se quedaban pronto sin dinero y para no perder sus hogares o negocios buscaban en esa extraña organización una salida, una ayuda, una luz que las mismas autoridades no podían darle. Era por eso que la población se mantuvo fiel a sus dueños incluso luego de que las cosas cambiaran.

Aun así, desde el instante en que Erwin asumió que debieron volver a las sombras, escondiéndose de los hombres vestidos de azul que antes sobornaban con facilidad. No era solo la mano de hierro de Erwin la que evitaba que ahora los policías aceptaran dinero por su silencio, sino que también el hecho de que éste era un hombre digno de admirar y eso inspiraba a sus hombres.

En pocos meses limpió todo el departamento y le cambió la cara a los policías, haciendo que la ciudadanía confiara en ellos por primera vez luego de años de agredirlos y escupirles lo inútiles que eran. Erwin incluso extorsionó a quienes habían fallado en su deber como policías para que le dijeran quiénes eran esos delincuentes de los que todos hablaban, esa organización que había logrado esconderse en tan poco tiempo, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera existido, esos hombres que eran protegidos gracias al silencio de la comunidad. Pero ninguno de los que fueron dados de baja dijo nada, por la simple y llana razón de que preferían cambiar sus empleos que morir.

Luego de que todo acabara, cuando pasó el tiempo y ya nadie visitaba el lugar, cuando la gente se quejaba por la poca afluencia de turistas gracias a la policía, Erwin comenzó con su verdadero ataque, desbaratando bandas pequeñas de criminales que no habían tenido muchas precauciones, haciendo que los hombres de Levi se quedaran finalmente en el anonimato, afectando el negocio de manera drástica, obligándolos a ser astutos al punto de rayar en la paranoia.

Erwin había sido el responsable de todo y por ende, tarde o temprano le tocaría pagar.

Aunque fuera alguien frío, Levi no quería lastimar a la familia del rubio, sabiendo que esto no sería justo. Pero luego de ver que ese sujeto no respetaba nada, había decidido acabar con lo que más quería, tomándose en serio su rol, dejando de lado las niñerías. Erwin le había declarado la guerra esa noche, él aceptaría el desafío.

Llegó a casa de Hange y con cierta agilidad poco conocida por muchos, terminó por abrir la puerta trasera de esa casa tan bonita. Era mucho más grande que la de Levi y poseía dos sótanos, uno de ellos era una pequeña bodega para su mercancía cuando era necesario, esto se había decidido gracias a que nadie pasaba por allí durante casi todo el día, además de que nada en la castaña llamaba peculiarmente la atención, nada excepto el ser amiga de Levi.

Con cierto miedo de que Hange también fuera vigilada, Levi decidió buscar por sospechosos antes de entrar. Por alguna extraña razón no había nadie cerca, estuvo seguro de eso luego de pasar unos cuantos minutos en el total silencio, observando detenidamente.

–¿Levi? –aunque su voz sonaba somnolienta, la mujer cambió su semblante de inmediato cuando vio a su amigo cerrar la puerta tras sí –¿Qué? Es muy tarde… ¿Qué haces acá? –susurró luego de haber terminado de bajar la escalera. Los ruidos en la puerta de la cocina la habían alertado y había bajado con su revólver en mano.

–Nos vigila –respondió en el mismo tono, observando por las persianas hacia el exterior –Erwin nos está vigilando hace días…

–Ya hablamos de eso, Levi –dijo Hange sentándose en su sillón, invitando a su socio a hacer lo mismo –Erwin no te está vigilando, solo estás alerta, eso está bien, pero pareces paranoico.

–También lo creí –confesó observando a la mujer en la penumbra, el brillo de sus lentes le decía que ella también le miraba.

Luego de explicarle lo sucedido en la puerta de su casa, y su extraño plan, la castaña solo asintió en silencio, mirando a la nada, bastante confundida. Entendía muy bien el punto de Levi, sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, porque al final, eran ellos o la policía. Pero aun así tenía algo de miedo.

Acomodó sus lentes y soltó un ligero suspiro, estaba agotada de tanto pensar. Sus demonios peleaban entre sí, unos apoyando el actuar de su compañero y otros diciéndole lo arriesgado que era todo eso. Atacar un lugar así sería un golpe grande, algo que los terminaría sacando del anonimato en el que se habían mantenido a salvo durante los años. Hacer caso a Levi era salir de la zona de seguridad, era aventurarse a terreno desconocido, era cargar las armas y esperar en una trinchera a ver al enemigo para comenzar la guerra.

Pero no, ella supo desde un principio que todo eso era arriesgado, ella sabía muy bien dónde se estaba metiendo desde el primer día. Levi siempre fue el de la experiencia, mientras que ella era la lógica, pero esto no quería decir que ella fuera una total desentendida. Su padre, quien le había dejado mucho dinero producto del trabajo de años, había sido un hombre dedicado al crimen, justo como ahora ella lo era.

–Estás mal –le dijo a Levi cruzándose de brazos y antes de que éste le dijera algo de vuelta siguió con su discurso –No es así como debemos hacerlo. Mira, Erwin tiene sus preciados documentos en la estación, con suerte sale de allí. Es ese el lugar que debemos atacar –le explicó la castaña poniéndose de pie mientas caminaba a la escalera –Ve con Auruo, yo te alcanzaré allá. Haremos de todo una falla casual, no algo provocado.

Poco y nada entendió Levi sobre eso. Pero no se preocuparía, Hange podría cubrir todo cuando de planes se trataba, porque al final, debía aceptarlo también, la castaña era una especie de genio criminal. Agradeció por primera vez el tenerla como socia y salió de allí para encaminarse a la casa de los futuros novios, quienes ya vivían juntos.

Al poco rato estuvo allí y Hange no demoró más de unos pocos minutos en alcanzarle.

–¿Quiénes? –preguntó una voz masculina desde adentro de a casa.

–Abre, somos nosotros –respondió Levi algo fastidiado.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y detrás de ella se pudo apreciar a un joven de estatura promedio y cabellos claros, abrazando a una asustada muchacha de baja estatura cuyos ojos parecían temblar ligeramente. Levi no entendía qué había sucedido, pero supuso que algo tenían que ver las sombras que le seguían a él también.

–Ha estado molestando durante un tiempo –comenzó la joven mientras era ayudada por su novio a servir tazas de té –Al principio creímos que se trataba de un cliente insatisfecho, pero luego lo vimos todos los días de pie en el mismo lugar. Auruo lo reconoció como uno de los hombres de Erwin y por eso no hemos ido a trabajar estos días, lo sentimos mucho –se excusó la joven.

Era la primera vez que Levi oía que sus empleados faltaban al trabajo. Hange se lo había mantenido oculto, probablemente para tranquilizarlo.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó la castaña incrédula, no se había enterado de las verdaderas razones por las que ambos habían faltado –¿Ha estado allí mucho tiempo?

–No –respondió Auruo dejando la cocina para incorporarse a la conversación, extendiendo una tacita hacia su novia quien la aceptó con una media sonrisa –Tal vez unos tres o cuatro días, exactamente desde que comenzamos a faltar Petra y yo. No sé cómo se ha enterado de nosotros, creí que podía ser por mis registros –decía mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos –No tengo muy limpios los papeles… pero no he hecho nada sospechoso acá y…

–Lo que Auruo quiere decir es que estamos seguros de que ya saben todo –explicó la pelirroja.

–Eso es obvio –asintió Levi cruzándose de piernas con su semblante serio –Erwin sabe mucho desde hace un tiempo, pero ha comenzado a cambiar la dirección de sus planes –explicó dándose cuenta de que todos le observaban seriamente –Ahora está pendiente en atacar las ramas, en vez del tronco –era más sencillo de esa manera y viendo que todos comenzaban a entender, siguió con su discurso –Me ha estado vigilando a mí también. Nos está presionando, nos quiere llevar a nuestro límite, ese hijo de puta está pidiendo por nuestra atención y creo que ya es tiempo de que se la demos.

–Auruo –comenzó de inmediato Hange luego de que Levi terminara con su idea –tú trabajabas en una compañía de electricidad ¿no? –preguntó ella y el joven asintió totalmente desconcertado –Muy bien, necesito que algo falle, necesito que la corriente que alimenta las lámparas de la estación de policía provoque un incendio.

Auruo asintió seriamente y Petra corrió hacia un estante de dónde sacó unas herramientas que usaría su prometido. Ambos eran un equipo, así como Hange y Levi. Ambos actuaban de manera igualmente coordinada. Y demostrando eso, lograron que al poco rato la estación de policía ardiera, volviendo todo el lugar en un horrendo infierno.

Levi no pudo evitar quedarse para observar las llamas, y desde el techo de un pequeño edificio al frente de la estación disfrutó del espectáculo. Se dedicó a observar como primeramente las chispas de electricidad se veían desde afuera, a través de las ventanas, iluminando el interior, y luego como el fuego comenzaba a crecer desde esa misma habitación, expandiéndose con rapidez, parecía una especie de espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Tal vez matar a algún policía y dejar su cadáver en el pórtico de Erwin fuera más tétrico y mucho más literal, pero hacer algo así sería caer bajo. Era mejor atacar el nido, evitar cualquier muerte de la que pudiera ser incriminado y especialmente acabar con todos los registros que Erwin poseía, tanto de él como de sus empleados.

Esa noche, aunque no pudo conciliar el sueño, fue la mejor noche que tuvo en mucho tiempo.

Pero todo se terminó con la mirada que Eren le había dado la mañana siguiente. Confundido por la falta de sueño y descanso que se había acumulado durante el pasar de los días, tomó al joven rápidamente, tapándole la boca para evitar que gritara y lo llevó al primer callejón que encontró, soltándolo contra una pared.

Le miró seriamente durante unos instantes. El chico parecía estar bien, al menos físicamente, no presentaba heridas ni moratones, tampoco algún indicio de que no hubiera tenido una buena noche. Pero cuando observó detenidamente esos ojos verdosos supo que nada bueno pasaba, al menos en ese momento. Eren era tan transparente que no necesitaba indagar demasiado en ellos, sin embargo no podía saber cuál era el problema, por más que lo intentara.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasó algo? –preguntó sintiendo su voz un poco rasposa.

–Ha sido terrible –se escuchó a un tercero, un simple peatón que caminaba en dirección al callejón –Lo vi todo desde mi ventana, había mucha gente allí, nadie puede creer que el fuego se haya extendido tan rápido –decía con cierto desconcierto.

–He oído que un policía terminó con quemaduras de tercer grado, una biga cayó sobre su brazo y probablemente no pueda volver a trabajar –ahora era una voz femenina la que hablaba y pasaron frente a ese callejón la pareja que iba discutiendo la noticia del día –Aunque el edificio estaba hecho de madera y era tan viejo que nadie recuerda su fundación… entiendo que se haya quemado tan rápido por una simple falla eléctrica.

Finalmente las voces se perdieron en la dirección que seguían y Eren miró de vuelta a Levi. Le sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que éste le observaba, parecía más preocupado en la tonta actitud que había tenido por botar todos esos panes que en ocultar algo. Claro, Levi no era capaz de hacer una cosa tan terrible como quemar un edificio y menos con personas aún adentro.

Suspiró agachando la vista y llevó su mano a su frente, se sentía tan tonto. Aunque Levi fuera un criminal, Eren sabía que era imposible que éste tuviera tal influencia, además, lo habían dicho todos, había sido una falla eléctrica.

–Estoy bien –le sonrió ligeramente, relajando su cuerpo y apretando en su mano las monedas de cambio que aún llevaba en ella, ya no tenía más dinero para el desayuno de ese día.

–¿Qué ha pasado allá atrás entonces? –insistió Levi, intentando confirmar sus sospechas.

–No lo sé –susurró avergonzado y su rostro se sonrojó un poco.

Por más que Levi intentara buscar en el chico algún indicio de que había sido extorsionado por Erwin, todo parecía ir bien. El joven era tan cristalino con sus emociones que cualquier cosa saldría a flote en su rostro. Y lo único que Levi podía observar en su mirada y sus gestos era vergüenza.

Bufó divertido, Eren era un adolescente por lo que culpó a las hormonas del niño y se cruzó de brazos, algo más relajado luego de saber que el rubio no había alcanzado a meterse con su mocoso. De otra manera, las cosas comenzarían a tomar un rumbo bastante más osado y peligroso, arruinando por siempre la falsa paz que se respiraba en la pequeña ciudad.

–Te falta dinero ¿no es así? –preguntó Levi adivinándolo por el actuar de Eren –Si es así no deberías botar cosas tan importantes como el pan, idiota –le reprendió mientras salía del callejón seguido por el castaño –Compraré algo para ti.

–¡No es necesario! –se apresuró Eren para tomarlo de la manga de la chaqueta –Puedo ir por más dinero al campamento y…

Muy tarde, Levi ya había entrado a la panadería con él, jalándolo para que no intentara salir y desaparecer, como al parecer Eren quería hacerlo. Todos en el lugar se callaron por unos instantes. Ya no había tanta gente como cuando Eren había pasado a comprar, solo estaba el viejo panadero y su señora charlando con un cliente, todo se veía bastante armónico. Pero el silencio que se hizo presente luego de que Levi pusiera un pie adentro, rompiendo todo ese cuadro de paz y por un segundo Eren creyó que el ambiente mismo se había convertido en neblina pesada que no dejaba respirar.

Luego de unos cortos instantes, las personas volvieron a conversar, como si nada hubiera pasado y a Levi pareció tampoco importarle el extraño cambio, cuya duración habían sido tan instantánea que Eren dudó incluso de que hubiera sucedido. Pestañeando un par de veces entró detrás de Levi, bastante calmado susurrando que de verdad no era necesario que comprara nada, todavía les quedaba dinero para reponer esa pérdida.

–Oye –le dijo el anciano panadero mirando a Levi –¿qué quieres tú aquí, maldito? –sonrió ligeramente, ocultando un poco su mano derecha.

–¿Qué le has vendido a este niño? Quiero lo mismo –respondió desinteresado, ignorando la manera en que el panadero le había llamado, poniendo ambos antebrazos sobre el mostrador, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, observando el lugar detenidamente –Ha quedado muy bien –dijo bastante satisfecho mientras el hombre metía los panes en otra bolsa de papel –Al menos se ve limpio –su voz parecía sonar bastante formal y Eren creyó que se trataba porque hablaba con alguien mayor.

–Sí, el dinero que nos prestaste esa vez nos salvó de la quiebra –respondió el panadero entregándole la bolsa –Tengo a dos personas trabajando por mí ahora, porque, como verás, ya soy muy viejo, Levi –le sonrió viendo como el mencionado le extendía un billete algo arrugado –Gracias –dijo entregándole el cambio más una minúscula hoja de papel –Vuelva pronto.

Ahora Eren se sentía mucho peor que antes. Había entendido que Levi le había hecho un préstamo a ese pobre anciano y con eso había salvado su negocio al mismo tiempo que les había dado empleo a dos personas más. Negó de nuevo con la cabeza, estúpidos pensamientos, Levi no había sido el que había quemado la estación, eso era imposible.

Aunque sabía a lo que podría atenerse por salir con un delincuente, sabía también que Levi no era uno común. Poco y nada sabía del negocio del mayor, lo que más entendía era que se trataba del tráfico de estupefacientes y algunos objetos que no podían conseguirse con facilidad. Pero más allá no le habían contado, principalmente porque Levi no quería verlo involucrado en su segunda vida, teniendo siempre presente que Eren era un muchacho trabajador y honrado.

–Gracias –murmuró despacio cuando llegaron frente al campamento, Levi había decidido acompañarlo durante todo el trayecto, pero Eren no había abierto la boca ni un instante –De verdad.

–¿Huh? –preguntó alzando una ceja, más que un agradecimiento sonaba como una disculpa –Está bien, nos vemos –dijo revolviendo sus cabellos suavemente, tacto al que Eren reaccionó sonriendo dulcemente.

La mitad del día de Levi fue acarrear cajas en la bodega del supermercado y limpiar lo que los clientes ensuciaban. Pero luego, cuando fue horario de colación y al no ver a ningún policía cerca sonrió para sus adentros, había ganado, podía tener un tiempo libre para ocuparse de sus asuntos sin que ningún idiota vestido de azul le dijera nada.

Dejando el lugar, en vez de dirigirse a su casa, fue hacia el galpón donde se desarrollaba su principal actividad remunerada. Era increíble poder estar allí de nuevo, cubierto por la naturaleza, escondido entre enormes árboles que incluso tapaban el lugar desde el cielo, manteniendo en total secreto la pequeña construcción de manera. Aunque tampoco llamaría la atención un lugar así, con tablas algo podridas y agujeros en las paredes, más parecía un galpón abandonado.

Nadie se atrevía ir allí con auto tampoco, el terreno era tan pantanoso e irregular que era un serio impedimento para las patrullas, por lo que jamás vigilaban esa zona. Aunque Hange se había hecho un camino entremedio de las chacras y acequias para que su auto pudiera llegar y el transporte de sus productos no fuera tan difícil. Era por eso y otras cosas que para Levi no había dudas que la mujer estaba loca.

Finalmente estuvo de pie frente a la enorme puerta y empujándole suavemente se abrió. Allí estaban sus compañeros sirviendo algo de whiskey en copas bajas de diseño exquisito. Todos le miraron con una sonrisa al instante y se pusieron de pie aquellos que se habían sentado. Habían ganado, la noche anterior habían sido los vencedores en una batalla que inclinaba la balanza a su favor tanto así que no temían en celebrar.

Hange le entregó al recién llegado su copa sonriendo, alzó la suya y con su distintiva voz dio el brindis.

–Por Erwin –dijo irónica –y sus documentos incriminatorios quemados.

–Por Hange –se atrevió a seguir Petra –y su plan perfecto.

–Por Auruo y Petra –sonrió Erd –y su arduo trabajo para que lugar ardiera en llamas.

–Por el negocio, que vuelve a renacer –terminó Levi satisfecho con su actuar.

Ese día estaba hecho para celebrar, nada los detendría jamás, volvían a estar en la cima luego de un simple _accidente provocado_, ellos pronto volverían a ser lo que habían sido. Ya estaban cansados de estar en las sombras por culpa de Erwin, siendo que su poderío daba para aguantar una guerra contra la autoridad y no solo eso, también tenían altas posibilidades de ganarla.

Ese había sido su primer ataque con el eléctrico y su prometida, ambos tan hábiles e inteligentes como para evitar dejar cualquier huella que pudiera incriminarlos, incluso engañando a expertos investigadores del departamento de bomberos. Pero no eran los únicos. Todos allí tenían una especialidad y eran unos genios en su campo, superando incluso a aquellos que trabajan de eso para vivir.

–Hay que ir al circo –mascullaba Hange luego de varios vasos de whiskey –Pero creo que estoy ebria ahora –le decía a Levi frotándose un ojo –Creo que tú también deberías estarlo ¿por qué no has tomado? ¿No estás contento? ¡Oigan, Levi no está…!

–Shh… basta –dijo molesto tapándole la boca a la castaña –No molestes.

–¿No quieres beber? ¿Levi, mi socio, mi compañero, no quiere beber? –preguntó sin creérselo –Ahh –volvió a murmurar entrecerrando sus ojos –Tú quieres ver al niño hoy y por eso quieres estar sobrio –le dijo cerca de su oído, intentando controlar el tono de su voz que parecía querer alzarse –Oye, Levi, dime ¿te lo cogerás hoy? Es un buen día para hacerlo –preguntó divertida.

Ya no soportaría más a esa ebria. Empujándola bruscamente le dio la razón con solo ese acto, y ella rio fuertemente, llamando la atención de todos quienes la comenzaron a mirar de manera preocupada. Levi entonces vio su reloj, dentro de una hora sería la función y él no debía llegar tarde. Tomando su chaqueta les dijo a todos que se iría, sin que nadie allí le creyera de verdad, pero cuando vieron que no volvería Hange fue duramente interrogada por todos allí, obligándola a hablar con métodos de tortura como quitarle el vaso de whiskey o lanzándole humo de cigarrillo, cosa que le molestaba porque ella no fumaba.

Cuando Levi llegó a la carpa aún quedaban veinte minutos antes que comenzara la función. Había mucha gente como siempre y nadie parecía peculiarmente afectado por el incidente de la madrugada pasada. Como era común, el mundo sigue.

Viendo que le quedaba tiempo de sobra se adentró a los camerinos, buscando a Eren con la mirada, siendo saludado por algunas personas a quienes había conocido el día anterior. Por fin, cuando dio con el chico lo vio de pie discutiendo con otros tres muchachos más y detrás de Eren se encontraba un niño a quien recordaba con el nombre de Armin. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando, pero cuando vio a los otros tres alejarse pudo relajarse un poco. Intrigado caminó hacia Eren con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, evitando que éste le viera hasta que estuvo a su lado.

–Levi –murmuró Eren con cierto aire que le dijo a Armin que era hora de dejar el lugar –¿qué haces acá? –preguntó algo sonrojado, sabía que el mayor había visto todo.

–¿Te gusta pelearte con otros, no, Eren? –preguntó alzando una ceja –Incluso cuando estás pronto a actuar.

–Ellos molestaron a Armin –soltó el joven cruzándose de brazos mirando en otra dirección, le incomodaba la penetrante mirada de Levi cada vez lo reprendía –Además sólo estábamos discutiendo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros de manera natural –Hola –su voz cambió de un instante para otro y acunó el rostro de Levi entre sus manos para darle un pequeño beso.

En ese momento Levi tuvo que aceptarlo, ese sería un excelente día, con un final digno del mismo. Había comenzado con fuego y deseaba terminarlo de la misma manera. Soltando un poco al chico le susurró un par de palabras sobre los labios, haciendo que éste se sonrojada violentamente y luego de pasar su lengua por entremedio de los labios de Eren se dio media vuelta para entrar a la carpa y buscar un buen lugar.

Ansioso por lo que Levi le había dicho, su corazón había comenzado a palpitar de manera apresurada. Aunque tenía un espectáculo en el cual actuar, su mente se había vuelto un total revoltijo y no parecía estar en condiciones para concentrarse en nada. Levi era y sería su perdición, definitivamente.

Cuando su turno llegó ya se encontraba más relajado. Le gustaba actuar con Christa, porque la chica era ligera como una pluma y además era bastante buena en lo que hacía. Ella era algo mayor que Eren, pero esto poco y nada se notaba debido a su baja estatura y todos allí comenzaron a comentar sobre lo lindos que se veían juntos. Algunos pensaron que eran una pareja desde el primer día y se habían quedado con esa idea debido a que en gran parte de las noches ambos actuaban juntos con una _química encantadora_.

Molesto, Levi solo se había sentado a observar a Eren e ignorar los comentarios de las personas que seguían con su loca idea de ver a ambos juntos, como si eso fuera a pasar en algún momento. Bufó divertido, claro que no, la jovencita tenía a su novia pecosa y molesta, y Eren lo tenía a él, al menos lo tendría por primera vez esa noche en todo aspecto.

Al salir del circo Eren no estaba donde siempre solía hacerlo y creyó que se había tardado por cambiarse de ropas. Pacientemente esperó encendiendo un cigarrillo, pero al momento en que terminó el segundo se preguntó si de verdad el chico aparecería allí. Durante un instante pensó que se había arrepentido y decidido a dar la vuelta soltó la colilla y miró en dirección a su hogar. Pero luego un pensamiento cruzó su mente y comenzó a caminar entre el campamento, por último, si Eren no quería ir con él, al menos que se lo dijera a la cara.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a Eren, éste era apresado por los otros tres muchachos de antes de la función, dos de ellos sostenían sus brazos y hombros contra un camión, imposibilitando sus movimientos, y el tercero se acerba a él con cierto interés que tentó a Levi. Pero decidió observar la situación unos instantes más.

–¿Por qué no pides por ayuda, eh, marica del circo? –preguntó el muchacho –¿No te gusta usar telas brillantes, nenita? –se burló y eso fue todo.

Eren le dio un golpe con su misma frente que lo hizo caer al suelo casi de inmediato, lanzándolo sobre un charco de agua y aceite, embarrando sus ropas. Dolía, el circense era un problema y le había hecho ver como un cobarde frente a sus amigos que se reían disimuladamente, pero solo hasta que Eren intentó zafarse de su amarre a los pocos segundos, moviéndose de manera enérgica, usando toda su fuerza para empujar aunque fuera a uno, luego podría encargarse del otro cuando una de sus manos fuera liberada.

–¡Maldito…! –gritó el muchacho que yacía en el suelo, dispuesto a luego empapelarlo en garabatos y golpearlo hasta que le pidiera perdón por todo, incluso por nacer.

El puño del chico no había alcanzado a formarse por completo cuando el sonido de un _Zippo_ encendiéndose llegó a sus oídos y todos giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar de donde éste provenía. Levi había llevado su encendedor cerca de su rostro con la doble intención de encender su cigarrillo y hacerse ver.

Durante unos instantes el chico que iba a golpear a Eren entrecerró sus ojos buscando reconocer a la persona que se acercaba a ellos y al lograrlo retrocedió un paso. Mirando a sus amigos, solo uno de ellos soltó a Eren y caminó en dirección contraria con él, a paso apresurado y muy mal disimulado, ellos estaban escapando y no querían aceptarlo.

–Es Levi –murmuró uno de ellos y ambos se giraron para ver a su compañero quien no tenía idea alguna de quién era ese _enano_ _petulante_.

No dudaron en dejarlo solo, si el idiota quería meterse en problemas con Levi, ellos no se lo negarían. Además ya habían tenido suficiente, especialmente el joven embarrado, quien no quería terminar en el fondo de algún lago luego de recibir un horrible golpe en su cabeza que le provocaría jaqueca dentro de poco.

–¿Nuevo en la ciudad, chico? –preguntó Levi al joven que quedaba al lado de Eren, reusándose a soltarlo –Te daré solo una oportunidad…

–¡¿Qué demonios está mal con ustedes?! –le gritó a sus amigos quienes desaparecieron doblando en algún lugar, ignorando la advertencia de Levi –¡Es solo un maldito enano, podemos contra estos dos! ¡Vuelvan! –su voz se había opacado en la última palabra, no había entendido porqué sus amigos habían corrido como alma que se la lleva el diablo, pero al parecer comenzaba a comprender la situación.

Levi lo tomó bruscamente e hizo que su espalda impactara contra la lata del camión, haciendo que un dolor le recorriera y con sus ojos bien abiertos vio el cigarrillo encendido acercarse a su cara. No podía zafarse del amarre de Levi, quien había puesto su antebrazo sobre sus clavículas y esternón, impidiéndole incluso respirar bien, presionando para que jamás pudiera escapar. Ahora comprendía del todo, justo en ese momento se había arrepentido de no haber huido con sus amigos, si de todas maneras con que el tal Levi hubiera aparecido ellos recibirían su _paga_.

Sus ojos se aguaron al instante, tenía miedo, no era un chico lindo por lo que su rostro con una cicatriz sería lo peor que podría pasarle en su joven vida. Quiso llorar de inmediato, y al momento en que la dirección del cigarrillo cambió hacia sus orbes, apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos, haciendo que una gota se desbordara y bajara por su mejilla izquierda hasta su mentón.

–Tienes una última oportunidad –dijo Levi soltándolo.

Y no la desperdiciaría. El joven corrió en dirección a donde había visto a sus amigos irse y desapareció de la vista de Levi tan rápido que le sorprendió.

Ese joven sabía muy bien a dónde ir, había un punto de encuentro en el cual debían verse con _ese rubio que mandaba_. Era nuevo en la ciudad y sus nuevos amigos lo habían metido en graves problemas esa tarde. No quería que su madre se enterara, por lo que le había rogado al policía que los había atrapado, diciéndole que era un buen chico y era la primera vez en la que se metía en ese tipo de cosas. Finalmente ese sujeto había aceptado no decirles nada a sus padres si ellos hacían algo por él.

No entendió muy bien porqué tenían que golpear al chico del circo. Había ido una vez a verlo con su hermanita y se veía un buen tipo charlando con los niños que le hacían preguntas. Pero luego lo pensó de nuevo, era él o que sus padres se enteraran de todo. Finalmente aceptó y jamás en su corta vida se había arrepentido tanto.

Creyó durante unos instantes que se había orinado y no quiso comprobarlo. Ese tipo, Levi, era aterrador. Jamás olvidaría su nombre ni su rostro, éstos habían quedado grabados con fuego en su memoria.

–E-El tipo está… ¡Ese tipo está loco! –le gritó al rubio que charlaba con los otros chicos –Casi me quema la cara entera. ¡Olvídalo, cerdo, cuéntale a mis padres si quieres, pero no volveré a meterme con ese chico ni con el tipo que estaba con él!

–S-señor Smith –murmuró uno de los otros chicos bastante asustado con la mirada totalmente desinteresada que les dirigía el rubio.

–Está bien. Dime ¿qué exactamente intentó hacerte Levi? –preguntó el mayor cruzándose de brazos, bastante interesado en lo que ese chico tenía para decir.

–¿Lo va a arrestar? –uno de los muchachos había decidido preguntar eso, se oía bastante temeroso, en vez de sonar esperanzado por ello.

–¡¿Estás loco?! –gritó el joven quien había recibido la amenaza de Levi –¡No lo arrestará! ¡A éste hombre no le importa nada! ¡Sabía lo que podría pasarnos, así no se comportan los policías! ¡Además ese maldito intentó quemarme el ojo! ¡Dile todo a mis padres, pero lo digo en serio, renuncio! Si quieres llevarme preso, tengo dinero para pagar la maldita fianza, solo no quiero volver a tener que meterme con ese sujeto.

Erwin Smith no le contaría nada a sus padres, por lo que los chicos dejaron el lugar bastante más tranquilos. Esa noche podrían dormir en paz luego de haber visto el rostro del diablo.

Por otra parte estaba Eren, quien observaba detenidamente a Levi, como si le temiera un poco. Esto estaba molestando de sobremanera al mayor, no quería que eso ocurriera, había cometido el error de amenazar a otro chico en frente de Eren, pero ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Intentando relajarse, se acercó al castaño lentamente y para su suerte éste no intentó escapar ni tampoco rechazó su tacto.

–No ibas a hacerlo ¿verdad? –preguntó Eren poniendo su mano por sobre la que acariciaba su mejilla, intensificando el taco –No ibas a quemar a ese chico ¿cierto?

–No –respondió serio, la verdad es que no iba a hacerlo, no había razones por las cuales ser cruel con un mocoso que no le conocía siquiera y que había sido abandonado por sus camaradas –¿Estás bien? –preguntó sonando aún molesto, pero a Eren no le importó mucho, le agradaba oírlo decir palabras de preocupación.

–Sí –le sonrió asintiendo.

Olvidando la situación incómoda de hace unos instantes, Eren no pudo evitar besarlo delicadamente, casi solo rozando los labios, demostrándole con ese simple tacto que todo estaba bien de nuevo, que el miedo lo había abandonado y que los planes seguían. Estaba feliz, esa noche iría a la casa de Levi después de todo y sintió como el humor de éste comenzaba a cambiar también luego de ver su rostro a la hora de separarse tras el corto beso.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, se encaminaron hasta la casa de Levi en total silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro siendo alumbrados solo por la luz de las estrellas y de una luna que comenzaba a desaparecer con el pasar de las noches, escuchando el canto de las cigarras que resonaban desde los costados del camino donde solo había pasto y paja. Eren sintió como si ese momento no podía ser más íntimo y perfecto, había deseado también poder tomarle de la mano, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo en público y solo rozó los dedos contrarios incontables veces durante el camino.

Incluso con ese simple roce su alma parecía estar feliz. Aunque lo que en verdad lograba cambiar las cosas era la presencia de Levi, ya que con él a su lado era capaz de ignorar todo lo malo, olvidar lo que su mente pensaba y pasar a un estado de total entumecimiento donde no existía más que ellos dos, un tiempo en el cuál él no debía dejar la ciudad para seguir con la caravana.

El mayor no podía decir que no quería tampoco, porque hubiera sido una mentira, ya que Levi también deseaba poder tomar su mano y caminar de esa manera hasta la puerta de su casa como se suponía que las parejas lo hacían.

Por un instante luego de ese pensamiento su paranoia volvió y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor con recelo, por eso probablemente no sintió la mano de Eren rozar la suya constantemente, pero por suerte le tranquilizó saber que no había nadie alrededor y de que el chico seguía a su lado, caminando despreocupadamente, sin temerle a nada. Levi quería que aquello siguiera así, por lo que había tomado la determinación esa noche de que no dejaría que nada le ocurriera al castaño mientras estuviera en su ciudad, y ocultando esa promesa del resto se dedicó a abrir la puerta principal de su casa.

...

...

**Continuará**

* * *

**.**

**¡¿Qué ha pasado al final de este capítulo?! Juro que no fue mi intención dejarlo tan así.** **En realidad este capítulo, el anterior y el siguiente eran uno solo, es por eso que los hice tan rápido. Pero ¿se imaginan más de veinte mil palabras para un solo capítulo? En realidad era demasiado y por eso lo tuve que dividir, teniendo cuidado en hacerlo bien, sin cortar muy bruscamente, pero siento que las dejé colgando y expectantes de nuevo.**

**Eh, sí, puse como una especie de parodia, poniendo al público como los shippers y como sufrimos nosotras por no ver a nuestras OTPs siendo canon. Lo siento, quería hacerlo.**

**Además me parece muy gracioso, en todos los capítulos he tenido exactamente 12 reviews, es súper extraño. **

**Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar, por los favs y follows tanto a la historia como a mi persona :3, siempre intento dar lo mejor para evitar decepcionar y seguir con la idea que se me ocurrió viendo como una gitana estafaba a un hombre (sí, en un principio Eren era gitano, luego mutó a un artista circense porque poco y nada sé de la cultura gitana :c además que luego se reprodujo la canción Il Pagliaccio de Cesare Cremonini en mi celular).**

**Tengo un dolor en el pecho por culpa de esta historia.**

**Solo eso. Cambio y fuera.**

* * *

**A nobody, mi primer review Guest en esta historia: Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Fue como medio extraño, pero es difícil cortar un capítulo en tres partes, tenía que fallar sí o sí, de otra manera tendría que ser profesional para no hacerlo xd. Por lo mismo es que he continuado lo antes posible, además que esta parte ya estaba completa, fue solo llegar, cortar y pegar hahaha. Soy muy chanta, lo sé. Gracias por leer y por dejar un comentario, un abrazo :3**


	5. Puerto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de propiedad del desnutrido de Isayama Hajime.**

**Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito, intento de romance, lo siento. Actividades ilícitas. Capítulo mutante.**

* * *

**.**

Quinto capítulo: Puerto.

…

…

…

Llegando a la casa, Eren le pidió a Levi usar la ducha, estaba totalmente sudado después del espectáculo. El baño se encontraba en el segundo piso junto con la habitación de Levi, por lo que ambos subieron y el corazón de Eren pareció acelerarse con solo este acto. A sabiendas que a Levi no le gustaba la suciedad, había decidido dedicarse un tiempo en el baño, dejando su cuerpo completamente limpio, observando el agua ser drenada, como ésta giraba cuando caía a la cañería.

Su mente se volvió en blanco durante un instante, recordando cómo Levi había amenazado a ese chico. En ningún momento le hizo daño alguno, pero lo había hecho llorar en solo pocos segundos, incluso cuando el joven parecía no conocerlo. Se preguntó entonces qué clase de persona sería esa que lo esperaba afuera.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta. Probablemente todo estaba muy mal en ese momento, estaba por entregarle su cuerpo a alguien que conocía vagamente, a una persona que no hablaba más de lo necesario y cuya historia era desconocida por él. Estaba por acostarse con un sujeto cuya frialdad había aterrado a los tres chicos, cuyo trabajo era probablemente hacer miserables las vidas de muchos.

Llevó sus manos a su cara y quiso llorar por un momento, quiso salir corriendo de allí volver a su habitación donde Armin, a su hogar con su padre y su hermana, al campamento con sus amigos. Pero temía también hacerlo.

En ningún momento creyó que Levi le obligaría a hacer algo que no quería, lo que Eren temía era arrepentirse luego, darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido rechazando a ese hombre que le había fascinado al instante. Muy poco entendía del amor y esas cosas, pero lo había oído antes de sus amigos o de la gente que pasaba, eso que llamaban _amor a primera vista_. Probablemente no fuera amor como tal, pero sí atracción, una casi idéntica a la de los imanes, ya que al momento en que se encontraban, parecían no poder alejarse.

Además debía aceptar una cosa, aunque Levi le había dicho poco de su vida, su excusa era la mejor de todas, el mayor solo quería protegerlo de ese conocimiento e impresionantemente, todo lo que le había contado había terminado siendo verdad.

Eren había conocido a muchas personas durante su vida, y la mayoría mentía a la hora de hablar de ellos, a veces exagerando aspectos de su vida personal y otra veces minimizándolos. Mas Levi solo había omitido detalles que pudieran causarle problemas a Eren, por lo que el chico volvió a sentirse avergonzado debido a sus tontos pensamientos.

Debía dejar de creer que Levi era el malo cuando había tipos de los que había que temer en verdad allá afuera.

Salió de la ducha y se secó para luego cubrirse con una toalla. Observó su ropa un momento y luego decidió que no se la pondría. Caminó descalzo hacia la habitación de Levi quien leía tranquilamente recostado sobre la cama a la tenue luz de una lámpara. Le miró de reojo un instante y volvió sus ojos hacia las palabras escritas sobre el papel. De pronto volvió a mirarlo, girando totalmente su rostro, algo sorprendido por el joven que se acercaba a él y le quitaba el libro de las manos.

—¿Con ropa hubiera sido más romántico? —preguntó Eren dejando el libro sobre el velador y sentándose encima de la entrepierna de Levi, aún con la toalla puesta —¿No? —soltó tomando el rostro de Levi entre sus manos, rozando suavemente sus labios —. Pero sería una pérdida total de tiempo —murmuró alejándose unos pocos centímetros.

Tragó un poco de saliva, Levi le miraba seriamente y en sus ojos no había ni una chispa de nada, parecían tan serios como su semblante entero y agachó la mirada confundido. Estaba dolido, esperaba que Levi reaccionara de otra manera, nunca de una forma tan fría. Al instante intentó bajarse del mayor, pensando en lo tonto que había sido, en que probablemente él estaba esperando sexo cuando Levi solo lo había invitado a pasar la noche.

Claro que no.

Levi le tomó firmemente y con algo de apremio lo dejó tumbado sobre la cama, intentado evitar ser brusco en exceso, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre el chico y observándolo de nuevo fijamente, con esa mirada fría y totalmente desconcertante. Eren no supo qué hacer luego de ese gesto, había sido tan romántico que a su mente llegaron miles de fantasías como siempre y ahora lidiaba contra el deseo de abalanzarse hacia Levi para besarlo como se debía, esperando un movimiento de éste.

Pasaron unos momentos así, mirándose el uno al otro. Levi solo quería reconocer cada centímetro de esa suave piel con su mirada antes de que se hiciera de todo ese cuerpo, mordiendo y dejando las marcas que se le ocurrieran, haciendo totalmente suyo al muchacho que se le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata. Cuando quedó grabada en su retina la imagen del chico totalmente _limpio_ decidió que ya era hora de actuar.

Se acercó despacio al cuello de Eren y depositó un pequeño beso en él, dejando que primero se escapara un suspiro de los labios del chico. Luego dio un par de besos más, viajando hacia el pecho del joven, quien de pronto exigió por su boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Levi acercándose a su rostro, aun cuando había escuchado bien.

—Bésame —repitió el chico mirándolo fijamente.

—¿No estoy haciendo eso acaso? —le dijo, sabiendo a lo que Eren se refería, solo quería oírlo pedir sus labios, con esa voz tan ligera como un susurro.

—En la boca, Levi, bésame.

Y como si hubiera sido una orden, Levi se hizo de esa boca, tomando un ritmo tan suave, despacio y armónico que Eren pronto creyó que estaba en el cielo. Las manos de Levi acariciaban su piel suavemente, con un tacto delicado. Su mano derecha viaja por todo el cuerpo de Eren, mientras que la otra se había quedado cerca del cuello, rozando la piel de la zona, ya que el codo del lado izquierdo le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

Lo tenía desnudo bajo sí, tenía a ese chico de ojos hermosos y rostro dulce e infantil debajo de él, como lo había soñado siempre, pidiendo por cosas que quería que se le fueran hechas. Parecía un sueño, parecía una especie de broma ya que era eso lo que él había estado deseando todo ese tiempo, pero sabía que era real, porque justo en ese momento Eren le estaba quitando la camisa, con manos temblorosas, pero con ánimos envidiables.

Fuera esa prenda y Levi volvió a mirar al chico, como éste se sonrojaba ante el bien formado cuerpo del mayor, esos músculos bien trabajados, esa piel deseable. Eren mordió su labio inferior y lo observó con hambre y deseo, pasando su mano por sobre los abdominales de Levi, como si dudara que fueran reales, repasando los contornos, buscando por algo que le dijera que se había vuelto loco. Para Eren, parecía no existir cuerpo más perfecto y balanceado.

Y entonces vio una cicatriz en el costado izquierdo y a esa se le sumaron muchas más. Algunas estaban incluso prontas a borrarse, pero eran testigos del pasado tormentoso de Levi, marcas que sus enemigos habían dejado sobre su piel, intentos de asesinato, luchas pasadas, dolores imparables, mucha sangre derramada. Eren pasó sus dedos por cada una de ellas y Levi no podía hacer más que mirarle intentando esconder su desconcierto.

—¿Qué?

—Esto… —susurró Eren sin saber a dónde iba —Has de tener muchas historias —terminó diciendo, llevando sus manos al cuello de Levi para elevarse un poco y acercarse a los labios de éste —. Me alegra que ninguna de esas cicatrices acabara con ellas.

De nuevo Levi había quedado totalmente embobado, no se esperaba ninguna de esas palabras, pensó que Eren preguntaría sobre las cicatrices, que temería tal vez, a lo mejor que no dijera nada incluso, pero había soltado el discurso más tonto que sus oídos habían captado jamás, y se había sentido ligeramente bien.

Tomándolo de la nuca, Levi lo atrajo hacia sí. Los labios de Eren le esperaban expectantes, pero al ver que no eran el blanco de ese abrazo, solo dejaron pasar ligeros jadeos que se fundían con el respirar del joven. Era su mejilla la que recibía los besos, esa piel detrás la oreja era el sitio donde la lengua de Levi pasaba, cambiando su dirección hacia el cuello, descendiendo con ligeros besos a la piel morena que se erizaba tras cada uno de ellos.

—Tu problema es que hablas muchas tonterías.

Por más que lo intentó, Eren no pudo comprender qué era lo que esa frase escondía, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Levi aprovechó que esta boca se abría para tomarla, sabiendo que si lo dejaba hablar eso terminaría. De inmediato Eren dejó toda su curiosidad de lado cerrando sus ojos, no importaba en verdad preguntar el significado de lo que Levi decía, pues en su mayoría, éste hablaba más para sí.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia los cabellos negros y la otra fue directo a la espalda, sujetándose fuertemente para no caer ya que se estaba colgando de ese fibroso cuerpo. Con sus dedos pudo palpar algo que no era normal, otra cicatriz, una de bala, en la espalda. Eso quería decir que alguien había sido tan cobarde como para atacar a alguien que estaba completamente desprevenido. Qué coraje. Eren no sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo oscuro en el que vivía Levi, pero le dio ira el solo saber que había gente cuya cobardía le llevaba a actos tan bajos.

La lengua que se enroscaba a la suya pronto le hizo olvidar ese pensamiento que estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Su mente no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada más debido a ese beso cálido que estaba recibiendo, tan pasional, tan fogoso.

Había otra cosa que nublaba su mente y era el aroma del cual Levi era dueño. No había colonia de por medio, tampoco loción ni ninguna de esas cosas que los hombres usaban, no había fragancias que alteraran la realidad, no existían esos productos que supuestamente entregaban masculinidad, pero Eren llegó a la conclusión de que Levi no necesitaría cosas así. El aroma que llegaba a sus narices y lo hacía suspirar entre besos era una mezcla extraña de calidez humana, jabón y tabaco, de la cual se obligaba a llenar sus pulmones para que su cerebro recordara muy bien ese olor y lo grabara para siempre.

De pronto un frío lo embargó, la toalla que se había mantenido atada a su cintura cayó sobre la cama, dejándolo por completo desnudo, excitándolo, haciendo que soltara un suspiro más largo y más parecido a un gemido. Levi lo sabía, él había sido quien había ayudado a que ese pedazo de tela cayera, no lo necesitaba, le estorbaba en su recorrido.

La piel morena se erizó al sentir las manos recorrer por los bordes de las caderas. Esa piel era tan suave y tersa que pronto le recordó a Levi que estaba tratando con alguien menor, _mucho_ menor. Aprovechando el momento en que el joven tomó aire, se alejó de él y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Eren que subía y bajaba con rudeza ¿cómo había siquiera planeado eso? ¿Cómo es que había decidido tener sexo con un niño?

Al momento en que los verdosos ojos de Eren se abrieron y le miraron, entendió todo. No estaba tratando con un chico inocente e inexperto, él ya no era ni casto ni puro. Se preguntó molesto entonces, ¿quién había tomado antes ese cuerpo y bajo qué condiciones? Su mente vagó en la pregunta de que si Eren lo había disfrutado en demasía. Pero fuese cual fuese la realidad, él haría que ese mocoso olvidara su primera vez y todas las anteriores a esa, podía jurarlo.

Sus labios tomaron como presa uno de los pezones de Eren, succionarlo primero, morderlo después, algunos golpes con la lengua y rodearlo con ésta hasta que estuviera del todo duro, cosa que no demoró demasiado. Y luego el jadeo de Eren que le decía que iba por buen camino.

—¿Tanto te gusta que te toque? —bromeó separando las piernas del castaño, colocando una a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Con esa nueva posición podía observar mejor la entrepierna de Eren, la que había decidido crecer de manera totalmente aislada. Si bajaba un poco más vista, sería capaz de observar la rosada entrada que se había contraído, mostrándose completamente cerrada, eso sería algo que debía cambiar. Con cierto descaro pasó su índice sobre ésta, remarcando los bordes, haciendo que Eren sintiera la zona palpitar y su rostro se volviera ligeramente rojo.

Pronto las manos de Eren viajaron a su propia entrepierna, no pudo evitar comenzar a masajear su ya elevado miembro. Estaba duro, lo sentía muy bien, estaba demasiado excitado y solo había sido con las suaves caricias de Levi, las que incluso en muchos puntos eran ligeras. ¿Qué tan loco estaba por ese hombre? Esa pregunta no pudo sacársela de la mente, menos cuando se dedicó a observar el cuerpo erguido frente a él. Levi le miraba con lujuria sentado sobre la cama, totalmente absorto en lo que Eren estaba haciendo, con su boca hecha agua producto de esos dulces gemidos que emitía el muchacho cada vez que su mano subía hasta el glande y bajaba hacia los testículos. Un buen espectáculo, se dijo.

—Tócame.

La orden de Eren fue fuerte y clara, le estaba pidiendo ayuda en esa masturbación. Con una idea maliciosa en mente, Levi decidió quitarse el cinturón que llevaba y, aprovechando que las manos y muñecas del chico se encontraban juntas, decidió atarlas con éste. La mirada de confusión de Eren le obligó a reprimir una sonrisa y solo alzó una ceja.

—Nos divertiremos con esto luego —dijo pasando su índice por los labios de Eren. Sin saber qué decir, éste solo asintió y llevó sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón de Levi para jalarlo hacía sí —¿Ansioso? —se burló tomando los dedos del chico —. Solo espera.

Volviendo a besarlo, le ayudó a quitarle las últimas prendas que le quedaban, concentrándose en el sabor de esa boca que se abría a él. Las ataduras poco y nada de libertad le dejaban a Eren, por lo que Levi se sorprendió un poco de que no reclamara sobre eso. Deshaciendo el beso, entrecerró sus ojos y se dio cuenta que era debido a la experiencia que el chico tenía. Molesto con ello, llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Eren, mordiendo el lugar con fuerza.

Por su parte, el castaño solo alzó sus caderas, algo que le dolía también parecía excitarle, y esto aumentó cuando Levi decidió chupar la zona, esos labios contra su piel, presionando, dejando una marca que probablemente le causaría problemas en su hogar. Sin embargo no era tiempo de pensar en ello y quiso abrazar al hombre que tenía sobre él, tocar esa fuerte espalda y hundir sus dedos en ella, pero sus manos no podían separarse y no podía encontrar la forma de lograr su cometido.

Luego otro dolor, ahora sobre su pecho, sobre el pezón derecho. El mismo procedimiento, dejar marcas de todo tipo, las hileras de perfectos dientes estampadas sobre esa piel, una fuerte succión que rompía vasos y cambiaba el color de la piel. Eren solo soltó una ligera risita ante ese acto, le gustaba que Levi se preocupara tanto por marcarlo, eso quería decir que en verdad estaba interesado. Con la sonrisa aún sobre sus labios, jugueteó con el elástico de la ropa interior de Levi, claramente quería bajarla, pero al parecer su compañero seguía entretenido marcando su cuerpo.

—Tendré que usar bufanda en primavera —bromeó al sentir como Levi comenzaba a besar de nuevo su cuello, podía ver los negros cabellos a su lado y de nuevo ese olor delicioso le aturdió.

—No arruines el momento —una especie de gruñido salió acompañado de esa frase, Eren había acariciado sobre la tela el bulto creciente en la entrepierna de Levi. Aunque su acto fue inconsciente, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho y volvió a aspirar el aroma de los negros cabellos.

Pasando sus dedos como podía sobre la entrepierna de Levi, fue tentando su suerte y comenzó a bajar de a poco la ropa interior, deteniéndose en cierto punto, justo en la base del miembro. Inhaló al mismo tiempo que Levi se erguía de nuevo y él lo seguía, levantando un poco su espalda del colchón, para no tener que soltar de nuevo esa prenda. Y la haló hacia abajo tan rápido que Levi no pudo evitar excitarse con la audacia del muchacho. Con una media sonrisa, lo tomó de las manos y lo obligó a ponerse a su altura, sentado, aún con las piernas abiertas alrededor de Levi.

Tragó duro sin poder evitar sentirse extasiado y llevó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Levi, pasando sus brazos alrededor de ésta, pudiendo así abrazarlo. Fundiendo sus labios con los contrarios, comenzó a sentir la fricción de los cuerpos, de las entrepiernas. Totalmente perdido soltó un par de jadeos sobre la boca de Levi, atrayendo de nuevo ese rostro, tomándolo de la nuca para volver a besarlo.

Consciente de que Eren evitaría que se separaran, Levi comenzó a masturbar ambos miembros, frotándolos juntos, usando ambas manos para el trabajo. Podía sentir como las gotas de sudor viajaban por su rostro y otras partes de su cuerpo, sabiendo que lo mismo ocurría con Eren, ese calor los estaba inundando, les estaba quitando la cordura.

Jugueteando, haló la piel que rodeaba el glande del muchacho, recibiendo un gemido sobre su boca. Sin soltar esta misma piel comenzó a subirla y bajarla sobre la punta del miembro, sintiendo como Eren se retorcía por ese acto. Luego presionó suavemente ese húmedo glande, provocando un ligero escalofrío y que algo comenzara a salir de él.

Pronto un líquido muy distinto al sudor llegó a su mano, era líquido preseminal saliendo de la abertura del chico en abundancia. Pero él no quería que esto se terminara así, deteniendo la masturbación, le negó sus labios a Eren quien reclamó con un gruñido y comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra la de Levi, molesto por el brusco cese.

—Sobre la cama, tiéndete —el susurro de esa voz grave en su oído lo hizo estremecerse, claro, Levi tenía más planes para esa noche y él estaba siendo impaciente.

Elevó sus brazos separando el abrazo e hizo exactamente lo que se le dijo, obedientemente dejando su espalda sobre la cama. Elevó un poco las piernas y Levi sonrió complacido mientras terminaba de deshacerse de su calzoncillo. Tomando ambas pantorrillas, llevó las rodillas hacia los hombros de Eren y soltó, totalmente impresionado de que la postura siguiera en su lugar sin que pareciera que fuera un gran esfuerzo para el castaño, tal vez Hange tenía razón.

Complacido, llevó sus dedos a la boca de Eren, separando sus labios con el índice y el medio. Metiendo ambos a la boca del menor, le vio masturbarse, bastante favorecido por la posición, al mismo tiempo que lamía los dedos que Levi iba metiendo. Se dedicó a observar unos momentos la despierta entrepierna, ese pene completamente erecto que chorreaba un líquido transparente, esos duros testículos cuya piel era jalada por una de las manos de Eren, y más abajo su blanco esa noche, ese ano completamente expuesto y listo para ser abierto.

Sentía sus dedos siendo lamidos y chupados por todas partes, el chico era consciente de lo bien que tenía que hacer ese trabajo, pero también sabía cuánto esto comenzaba a excitar a Levi. El solo hecho de tener esos labios presionando sus dedos le hacía imaginarse cómo sería una mamada de parte del menor.

Sacando los dedos completamente cubiertos de saliva, se apresuró a llevarlos hacia la entrada del castaño, jugueteando unos instantes alrededor de ésta, totalmente caliente por su pensamiento anterior. De improviso metió uno, que no pareció ser gran problema, y luego de curvarlo un rato, metió el segundo, sintiendo de inmediato la presión en el interior. Sería difícil terminar con eso.

El chico era bastante estrecho, lo que quería decir que no había tenido relaciones en un buen tiempo. Y eso le molestó. Eren solo tenía quince años y los había cumplido hace poco tiempo atrás ¿qué había estado haciendo con otra persona cuando era solo un mocoso?

Metiendo y sacando ambos dedos comenzó a sentir como se iba dilatando ese orificio, separándolos un poco decidió hacer espacio para ingresar un tercero. Lo único que lograba escuchar eran los pequeños jadeos que soltaba Eren y como de pronto éstos se convertían en gemidos sutiles o gruñidos de inconformidad. Le gustaba eso, esa manera de ser del castaño, demostrando sus emociones sin importarle incomodarlo. Tal vez se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a alguien que fuera así de sincero con él, pero por el momento no podía pensar muy bien, ni mucho menos en cosas como esa.

Sus dedos eran ligeramente succionados por esa entrada que todavía parecía no querer acostumbrase. Podía sentir la presión de los músculos que conformaban el anillo, como en el interior Eren se contraía cada vez que decidía tocar las paredes separando los tres dedos.

Decidido a ingresar un poco más, metió los dedos lo más profundo que podía, dejando únicamente al pulgar y meñique fuera. De nuevo Eren se había contraído, pero esta vez también alzo sus caderas y su espalda, esperándolas de la cama.

—Dios, Levi —gimoteó Eren deteniendo sus manos y cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahí? —preguntó llegando de nuevo al lugar que había hecho temblar al muchacho bajo él —¿Se siente muy bien, no? —se burló viendo como el chico le asentía mordiendo su labio —¿Vamos una vez más ahí? —de nuevo Eren asintió con apuro varias veces hasta que Levi volvió a tocar su próstata. En ese momento no pudo evitar arquearse, Levi parecía no querer quitar los dedos del lugar.

—Por favor… ahora.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Estoy listo, mételo —su voz sonaba extraña, tan orgásmica que si Levi no hubiera estado caliente ya, probablemente le hubiera provocado una inmediata erección.

—Si tú lo dices.

Luego de sacar sus dedos de Eren, le miró unos instantes. Sabía que esa posición sería cómoda para el chico, así que solo se dedicó a llevar su miembro a la entrada, rozando con la punta de éste el lugar. Era un espectáculo realmente encantador, incluso fuera del escenario Eren podía mantener toda la atención en él. La postura en la que se encontraba le obligaba poner sus manos al frente y de ésta manera solo podía masturbarse, nada de comenzar a buscar otros lugares que tocar, Levi quería ver a ese chico haciendo eso, verlo corromperse solo.

Y entró. De a poco fue entrando en la estrecha cavidad, cambiando su mirada hacia el rostro enrojecido de Eren, se estaba mordiendo fuertemente el labio y tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, eso quería decir solo una cosa, le dolía. Deteniéndose en el acto le miró preocupado. No era normal que sintiera esa cantidad de dolor, estaba siendo muy brusco, estaba yendo muy rápido.

—¿Eren? —lo llamó con voz suave, acariciando su mejilla, solo entonces el rostro del muchacho se relajó y soltó varios jadeos —Respira, Eren ¿estás bien?

—Levi.

—Está bien, oye —no quería parecerlo, pero estaba preocupado, a cada segundo que pasaba el chico se iba cerrando más, cosa que comenzó a ponerle incómodo —, respira ¿sí? —le vio asentir varias veces y se culpó a sí mismo, le había hecho caso al mocoso, probablemente ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, aunque sabía que no era así —¿Eren? —sí, esa vez su voz sonaba totalmente consternada y no se preocupó en ocultarlo, el chico había soltado una lágrima que recorría su mejilla con gran velocidad.

—Solo bésame.

Evitando soltar un suspiro de resignación se inclinó hacia Eren. Besarlo no sería la solución, él lo sabía, pero de todas maneras lo hizo. Despacio fue separando los labios del muchacho y éste comenzó a corresponderle de inmediato, casi con hambre, devorando sus labios, totalmente ansioso por tocarlo, pero lo suficientemente entretenido en su miembro como para no preocuparse del hecho que estaba atado.

No se lo había esperado, pero el muchacho comenzó a relajarse luego de unos instantes, a tal punto que sintió que podía seguir, sin embargo no quería hacerlo todavía. Había decidido por esperar la aprobación del castaño, apenas se cortara ese beso.

—Lo siento —murmuró Eren sobre los labios de Levi, cosa que lo dejó completamente aturdido.

—Idiota ¿estás bien?

—Muévete, más adentro.

Había una lucha interna en Levi. Por un lado, estaba el hecho importante, no herir a Eren, por lo mismo había tomado la decisión de salir al momento en que el chico se relajara lo suficiente para hacerlo. Por otro, estaba su deseo y sus ansias de satisfacerse, y aunque podía hacer eso sin Eren, debía aceptar que deseaba al chico y que esta posición iba cobrando fuerza.

Despacio comenzó a moverse hacia el interior, siendo cuidadoso de que no ocurriera nada parecido a lo anterior. Para su sorpresa, Eren pareció resistirlo bien y pronto había entrado por completo, tocando ese maravilloso punto en las entrañas del castaño que hizo todo más fácil. Inclinándose hacia el chico comenzó a moverse, salir y entrar, una infinidad de veces, sintiendo como su propio sudor comenzaba a descender por su frente y escuchando esos jadeos y gemidos que rogaban por más.

Tomando los muslos contrarios, se adentró un poco más, cosa que provocó un escalofrío en Eren y lo obligó a retorcerse sobre la cama, gritando una mezcla de dolor y placer, moviendo más rápido las manos que le ayudaban con el placer en su entrepierna. Y Levi solo podía observar extasiado la imagen del chico siendo penetrado.

Buscando los labios del mayor, Eren se inclinaba hacia arriba, quería besarlo, quería sentir esa boca, pero al parecer Levi no quería entregársela. No podía pedirla como las veces anteriores, estaba tan pronto al orgasmo que si hablaba su voz saldría totalmente disparatada, pero deseaba esos labios más que nada. Por otra parte estaba sintiendo su interior siendo totalmente profanado, ese trozo de carne invadiendo sus entrañas de manera brutal y le encantaba, le encantaba el roce de éste con su recto y le fascinaba el choque de los testículos con su ano, era delicioso que también provocara un sonido.

Sonrojado por sus propios pensamientos se enfocó en lo que tenía en frente, era la nariz de Levi, su rostro estaba algo inclinado así que se trataba del puente de ésta. Sabiendo que las alas de la misma se encontraban a la altura de su boca, mordió juguetonamente, llamando así la atención del pelinegro y pudiendo tomar finalmente sus labios.

Cerrando un poco las piernas de Eren, Levi le escuchó gemir. Su entrada se hizo de inmediato más estrecha y esto complicaba también su masturbación, sin embargo, ese sonido que llegó a los oídos de Levi era de placer puro. Podía deberse a la fricción que hacían ahora sus muslos con sus testículos, o a que la penetración podía sentir más, pero Eren estaba sumido en un placer indescriptible.

Como si quisiera torturarlo, Levi se separó de él quedando bastante lejos, de manera inalcanzable y tomando de nuevo las piernas del joven, las puso entremedio de ellos como una barrera. Eren solo quería besar esos labios hasta el cansancio y ahora no podía hacerlo.

Con sus piernas totalmente verticales en el aire, sintió como Levi se abrazaba a éstas, poniéndolas sobre su hombro izquierdo, y comenzaba a penetrarlo con mayor profundidad. Sí, la sensación era increíble y se intensificaba, especialmente porque estaba sintiendo esos duros abdominales contra sus muslos y el tiempo entre estocada disminuía, pero también lo alejaba de Levi y le impedía verlo.

—Levi.

Esa palabra de cuatro letras era lo único que podía pronunciar a cierta altura del acto. Ya no estaba siendo del todo consciente y su visión se volvía cada vez más nublosa. Para cada momento en que el miembro en su interior alcanzaba su próstata, Eren soltaba de nuevo el nombre que parecía ser lo único que conocía, sus músculos se cerraban alrededor del pene de Levi y éste a su vez le respondía con gruñidos y gemidos tan roncos que le anunciaban que no era el único pronto a terminar.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, terminó sobre su vientre, manchando sus manos y el cinturón que las unía, contrayendo periódicamente su interior. Como un grito, el nombre de su acompañante fue lanzado al aire, resonando en toda la habitación, acompañado luego por ligeros jadeos y exclamaciones de placer. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió también el cuerpo de Levi, el orgasmo de Eren le había provocado una sensación que creía olvidada, estaba tan pronto al suyo que disfrutó de los últimos momentos como si se tratara de la primera vez. Luego de algunas estocadas, también logró terminar, justo a tiempo, saliendo de Eren para evitar correrse en su interior.

Jadeando pesadamente, se recostó al lado del castaño, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Para cuando pudo lograrlo se giró, Eren parecía dormir plácidamente y por más que deseaba que ese mocoso tomara una ducha también, se decidió a no despertarlo, sacándole hábilmente el cinturón, para luego levantarse mirando la prenda de cuero entre sus dedos. No había sido como lo había planeado, pero estuvo bien de todas maneras.

Caminó hasta el clóset sacando su pijama y luego de dirigió hacia el baño para despejare también.

No podía creerlo, Eren había tirado sus ropas sobre un mueble del baño, totalmente desordenado. Reprenderlo hubiera sido una buena idea, pero tal vez lo hiciera mañana. Llegó hasta la ducha y abrió la llave, agua fría era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, despejar un poco su mente de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Finalmente lo había hecho, tuvo su momento de satisfacción con el primer orgasmo en mucho tiempo, ya no tenía razones para seguir sintiéndose necesitado. Pero seguía estándolo. Necesitaba el sabor de esa joven piel en su boca, la suavidad de ésta bajo sus dedos, los jadeos y gemidos llegar a sus oídos, y especialmente, necesitaba ver de nuevo ese rostro contraído por el placer, liberando luego un gemido descomunal que avisó de su orgasmo. No bastaba con una vez.

Saliendo de la ducha, decidió llevar las ropas del chico a su habitación, donde las dejó sobre una silla a un lado de un pequeño escritorio. Volvió la mirada a la cama donde Eren le esperaba debajo de las sábanas, mirándolo atentamente, parpadeando un par de veces. Lo que sorprendía a Eren era que Levi no llevaba una camiseta encima, su pijama solo constaba de un pantalón deportivo.

—Creí que te habías quedado dormido —dijo sentándose sobre la cama, pero el chico negó y se aventuró a abrazarlo, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos a la altura de los hombros —Eren, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó mirando solo el piso de madera que tenía bajo sus pies.

—¿Sobre qué? —el chico había hundido su rostro en la espalda del mayor, aspirando así solo el aroma a limpieza, ya no estaba el tabaco.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, si no estabas preparado debiste decirme, pude haberte herido y tú…

—Eres tan amable —susurró sobre la columna de su amante —. Fue mi culpa, lo siento.

—¿Con cuántos te has acostado? —la pregunta dejó a Eren completamente helado y tardó unos momentos en responder, esa frase saliendo de Levi le aturdió por unos momentos.

—Fue un error —respondió totalmente avergonzado —. Hace un tiempo, fue un error.

—¿Responderás?

—Lo siento —esta vez fue Levi quien terminó por helarse, las cálidas lágrimas de Eren corrían por su espalda y entonces se sintió como un idiota, estaba hablando con un mocoso al que acababa de conocer, no era necesario ser tan brusco.

—Mejor…

—Dos, hace un tiempo, en un pueblo al este. No estaba seguro, sentía que a lo mejor no debía, yo tenía catorce todavía —la voz de Eren le había interrumpido y ahora sacaba las palabras apresuradas, como si Levi fuera a acallarlo en cualquier momento —. Fui un tonto, no quiero en verdad recordarlo. Sé que es idiota de mi parte, pero decidí que guardaría ésta como mi primera vez —susurró algo más calmado, aunque Levi seguía sintiendo las lágrimas sobre su piel.

—Eren…

—¡No! ¡Lo siento! En verdad, lo siento. Si te molesta que haga eso, yo…

—Eren, duerme —la voz autoritaria de Levi le calló de inmediato. Sentía que estaba molesto, estaba seguro de eso, esa voz que siempre solía ser tan gruesa y rasposa, ahora sonaba incluso más pastosa de lo común.

—¿Estás enojado? ¿No me hablarás más? Levi, no.

—Deja de llorar, mocoso, y acuéstate sobre la cama.

De inmediato Eren lo hizo, esa voz no dejaba cabida a reclamos. Tapándose hasta las orejas, miró como Levi se metía debajo de las sábanas, no había forma de saber cuán molesto estaba y esto le preocupaba. Tenía una idea de los límites de molestia, pero justo ahora no había cabida en ninguno de ellos, porque, aunque su voz sonaba extraña, su rostro parecía apacible.

Mordiendo su labio y en un acto suicida, se arrimó al cuerpo de Levi para volver a abrazarlo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el blanquecino pecho, sintiendo los latidos que parecían tan tranquilos y apacibles. Levi no estaba molesto, podía volver a sonreír. De pronto un brazo protector le rodeó y levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del mayor, siempre tan serio, siempre tan reservado con sus sentimientos.

—Ahora duerme.

—Buenas noches.

Ambos habían aprendido mucho del otro esa noche, cosas que solo salían a la luz en las tinieblas de la intimidad. Levi terminó por entender que no trataba con un niño, aunque todavía tenía la edad y rasgos de uno, Eren había logrado madurar apresuradamente por culpa de su inexperiencia y torpeza. Por su parte, el castaño decidió que Levi podía ser todo menos una mala persona, que su personalidad fría y brutal no debía en verdad atormentarlo, porque en algún lugar de su mente, él estaba buscando la mejor manera de devolverle la confianza y hacerlo sentir cómodo. Levi podía ser un asesino, podía ser un ladrón, o un psicópata, podía ser lo que quisiera, pero para Eren era una buena persona, un hombre que se ganaba la vida como podía. Eren había sido cegado por eso que la gente llamaba amor.

De pronto sintió un vacío a su lado y despertó rápidamente, incorporándose al instante. Pudo ver a Levi calzándose unas botas en el borde de la cama y se movió hacia allá, completamente desorientado, si miraba por la ventana, aún no salía el sol.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó soñoliento, tallándose un ojo para luego estirarse como era debido soltando un bostezo.

—Las cinco con diez de la mañana.

—Oh.

No sabía en verdad qué podía responder a eso. Era muy temprano, ni ellos en el circo se levantaban a esa hora. Pero cuando vio a Levi levantarse de la cama, logró despabilarse por completo y caminó hasta su ropa en la silla, tomando sus calzoncillos y calzándoselos al instante. Pronto Levi dejó la habitación y Eren solo pudo ponerse su camisa encima, sin alcanzar a abotonarla. Comenzó a seguirlo de inmediato, pero éste parecía no tomarle mayor atención. ¿Qué ocurría?

Bajando las escaleras, Levi abrió la puerta y se detuvo en vez de salir. Eren chocó contra el mayor y solo entonces se dio cuenta, habían tocado, Levi había ido a ver de quién se trataba y él en ese momento estaba en fachas impresentables.

Por suerte no había nadie esperando y solo estaba el auto de Hange en el lugar. Levi miró hacia el alrededor, buscando por la castaña, pero nada. Caminó hacia el parabrisas donde estaban las llaves con una pequeña nota. Se excusaba diciendo que estaba demasiado _enferma_ como para ir a buscar ciertas cajas al puerto, que por favor se hiciera cargo. Arrugando el papel en su mano, giró hacia Eren quien seguía en el marco de la puerta a medio vestir. Llevarlo sería un error, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en el mocoso como para dejarlo en su casa. Estaba de nuevo en una encrucijada.

Pensó en dejarlo en su campamento, pero una llegada a esa hora alertaría a las personas que vivían con Eren. Luego de pensarlo unos momentos caminó hacia el chico y le hizo una pregunta que descolocó al castaño.

—¿Quieres ir a la playa?

Aunque era extraño, debía aceptar que era bastante divertido y excitante. Levi conduciendo por la carretera antes que el sol saliera, él sentado a su lado observando el paisaje, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Ligeramente incómodo, se removió de su asiento y cambió la posición, era un poco doloroso eso que sentía en su trasero, pero intentó ignorarlo y llevó sus pies hasta la guantera del auto, de esa manera estaría más cómodo.

Levi no dijo nada ante ese acto, sabía cuán incómoda era esa sensación y si el chico se sentía bien de esa manera, lo dejaría entonces. Tomó el camino hacia la izquierda y pronto estuvieron en un sector industrial, lleno de máquinas y contenedores. Era el puerto.

Era increíble ver todas esas aves surcando los cielos, aun cuando era tan temprano, y gente caminando entre las coloridas cajas de metal. Parecía que nunca descansaban. Eren estaba maravillado con lo que veía, grúas gigantes que comenzaban a moverse para llevar toneladas de peso sobre los enormes pilares de contenedores que se erguían ante ellos. Era increíble ver toda esa movilización, aunque era incuestionable, hacía media hora habían abandonado la ciudad.

—Espera aquí —le dijo abriendo la puerta del lado del chico, dejando nuevamente a Eren confundido —. Volveré por ti, pero es más seguro de que me esperes en este lugar.

El muchacho solo asintió y se bajó. Estaba molesto, no quería hacerlo porque pensaba que Levi lo dejaría en ese lugar, lo bueno es que había suficiente movimiento y podría llegar a la ciudad fácilmente, tomando esto como un plan B. Pronto escuchó las voces de unos hombres caminando y riendo con bolsos a sus espaldas, se giró a mirarlos, ellos parecían tan tranquilos y alegres, hombres maduros, padres de familia compartiendo experiencias de sus hijos. Pero de un momento a otro todo cambió, un tercero se les acercó corriendo y ambos se quitaron los cascos confundidos. Buscando entre sus bolsillos lo que parecía dinero, corrieron en dirección hacia donde se había ido Levi, con rostros bastante cambiados y llenos de algo semejante a la ansiedad.

Una especie de sorpresa lo embargó, pero solo se poyó sobre la reja que separaba la carretera del puerto y se dedicó a observar el cielo cuyo color iba cambiando. Al poco rato apareció Levi y el auto a recogerlo y el chico se subió.

—Tengo hambre.

Levi se sorprendió de la sinceridad del chico, alzó una ceja y le miró divertido. Tenía hambre, vaya suerte de que sus primeros clientes habían sido tan temprano por la mañana, porque de otra manera no tendría dinero para desayunar.

—Pero quiero ir a la playa, no volvamos, puedo aguantar.

—¿En serio? Camino a la ciudad hay un restaurante.

—Quiero mirar el amanecer —la voz de Eren sonaba completamente segura y Levi solo asintió, para eso faltaban pocos minutos.

El viento helado de la costa entraba por la ventana que Eren mantenía abierta, miraba por ésta, apoyado en la puerta, con sus antebrazos sobre el borde inferior de la ventana. Su mente parecía vacía en ese momento, solo estaba pensando que estaba con Levi a punto de hacer una de las cosas más románticas que se le había ocurrido en su vida, ver el amanecer desde la playa.

Al momento en que auto se detuvo dirigió su mirada hacia el paisaje que tenía en frente. Una especie de balneario oculto entre roqueríos, arena suave y unas olas que golpeaban con violencia los acantilados y las rocas que se interponían entre ellas y la playa, dejando que a ésta solo llegara una suave espuma que barría la arena oscureciéndola. Mágico, casi tan romántico como se describía en las novelas y en el cine.

Con el cielo a medio despejar, una pequeña luz amarillenta comenzó a salir, elevándose hasta que el mismo sol apareció más allá de las olas y el mar. Con éste subiendo hasta su trono, el color del agua parecía cambiar, aclararse, y las sombras comenzaban a aparecer entre las rocas, dejando claro cuáles eran los lugares tocados por la cálida luz del sol.

Ninguno de los dos quiso salir del automóvil, el frío afuera era terrible y la sal que entraba por la ventana abierta les daba una idea de la potencia con la que las olas se arremetían. Ninguno tampoco quiso hablar, ambos sumidos en pensamientos que no dirían en su vida.

Eren volteó hacia Levi, estaba tan tranquilo observando la escena que no se dio cuenta de esto, así que aprovechó de tomar su mano y apretarla con fuerza. Sonrió tiernamente cuando el hombre se volteó a verlo, y con un suspiro, Levi le demostró que también aceptaba sus sentimientos, fueran cuales fueran.

Con su mano libre, tomó el rostro del muchacho para depositarle un pequeño beso sobre los labios. Eren había cerrado los ojos ante ese tacto como siempre lo hacía, adorable, al menos para Levi. Luego besó su mejilla y su mentón antes que un sonido interrumpiera la acción.

—Vamos a desayunar.

La voz sonaba burlona y Eren agachó la mirada, claro que estaba avergonzado de eso. Él quería más de los besos de Levi, pero por culpa de su tonto cuerpo debieron detenerse y dejar ese maravilloso lugar. Sin embargo, Eren guardó en su memoria ese momento y lo atesoró, así como la noche anterior, así como cada instante que pasaba al lado de ese hombre.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Donas —respondió con simpleza el castaño.

—Eso es basura, deberías comer algo mejor.

—Me gustan las donas —se defendió avergonzado —. Hace tiempo que no las como.

—¿Por qué?

—Problemas monetarios.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo veo que la gente va mucho a ese lugar.

—Ahora sí. Pero estuvimos un tiempo varados por culpa de las deudas —había comenzado a contar su historia mientras cerraba la ventana, para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre el vidrio —. Fue mucho tiempo en realidad, así que cuando comenzamos debimos ocupar todo el dinero para cubrir lo importante. Tal vez pronto volvamos a tener dinero, pero por ahora solo podemos comer con él. Ya sabes, vivir.

—Sí.

—¿Es ese el lugar? —preguntó apuntando una cafetería a la distancia.

—Donas ¿no?

Eren le sonrió alegre, comería por fin esos pastelitos que había tenido que dejar. Aunque se sentía incómodo porque fuera Levi quien las comprara. No se había dado cuenta de eso al pedirlas, pero luego de analizarlo, no deseaba mostrarse como un niño, ni menos como un mocoso malcriado.

—Aunque también estoy bien con unas tostadas —dijo aclarando su voz, intentando parecer maduro, cosa que en realidad no le sirvió.

—Quiero desayunar en mi casa, así que solo compraré las donas para ti. Espera aquí —Levi le había ignorado olímpicamente y él solo pudo cruzarse de brazos en su sitio.

Había esperado desayunar con él en el restaurante. Tal vez hablar un poco y pasar un buen tiempo allí, aunque comer en la casa del mayor tampoco sonaba una mala idea. De hecho, pronto le gustó y asintió para Levi, quien se bajó de inmediato para buscar lo que el muchacho le había pedido. Donas, tontas y simples donas.

Le vio entrar en la cafetería y perderse tras los vidrios de los que estaba hecha la puerta y casi todo el frontis del local. Luego se vio a sí mismo analizando el estacionamiento. Frente a una de las grandes ventanas del restaurante había una patrulla de policía que lo hizo crisparse al instante. Sabía que no llevaban una carga muy legal en el maletero. No había visto lo que Levi había ido a hacer al puerto, pero no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo, por lo que un sudor helado le recorrió la espalda. Si el policía los interrogaba, si aquél responsable por esa patrulla si quiera les pedía que abrieran el maletero, estaban perdidos.

Y como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, el hombre dentro la patrulla se bajó. Se dijo a sí mismo que iría a comprar su desayuno, que eso sería todo. Pero al verlo caminar hasta el basurero con una bolsa de papel y lo que parecía un vaso térmico se relajó aún más que con la otra idea. Pronto la dirección del hombre cambió y pudo ver como ese uniforme azul se dirigía hacia el auto en el que él estaba.

¿Qué tan malo sería huir en ese momento? ¿Muchos años de prisión? De todas maneras, no tenía las llaves para hacerlo arrancar. Aunque, considerando el peso y la edad de ese hombre, si él salía corriendo, jamás lo alcanzaría, aunque el policía contaba con un auto. Se le fue el tiempo en pensar estupideces y no había hecho nada por evitar que el policía se acercara. Pronto éste tocó la ventana en la que Eren se había apoyado para parecer casual y le pidió con señas bajar el vidrio.

Estaba cagado.

…

…

**Continuará.**

* * *

.

**Que es tierno Word, intentó corregirme ano por año hahaha. Oh, Dios.**

**¿Alguien lee el spin-off de Levi? Yo lloro cada vez que recuerdo que Isabel va a morir, la amo y amo el hecho de que trate a Levi como a su hermano mayor, es tan adorable en todos los sentidos. Tal vez Mikasa debería aprender algo de ella y rendirse con Eren.**

**Ejem. Bueno, dejando de lado eso, quiero decirle a ScarletRemilia y a todas que no mataré a nadie :3 pueden relajarse. Por eso puse drama en vez de tragedia, es lo único que recuerdo del colegio ¿bien? Drama, posible final feliz, pero transcurso de historia triste. Tragedia, final terrible, horrendo, héroe muerto, todo feo, tonto destino, tontos griegos que creían que estaba tejido antes de que la persona naciera.**

**Lamento si el lemon fue muy largo y poco sexy, pero intenté hacerlo con sentimientos, así como amor y esas cosas tontas que los humanos sienten (autómata mode on). Además que quise agregarle sensaciones, de cualquier manera me gustaría que dijeran qué no les gustó para así ir mejorando en ese tipo de escenas de sexo con amor (cine chileno, plz). Por favor :3**

**Otro punto es que me he quedado sin libros. Desde que "terminé" **_**A song of ice and fire**_**, no he encontrado nada interesante y solo me queda esperar por la siguiente entrega. Si alguien puede recomendarme algún buen libro, se los agradecería. No es necesario que sea de esa materia, como fantasía política (¿?), de hecho, podría ser romántico o de acción, comedia o misceláneo, mientras sea fácil de leer (no puedo mantenerme sentada leyendo todo el día, tengo problemas con mi hiperactividad) y envolvente.**

**Bueno, también tengo noticias para ustedes. Me voy de vacaciones mañana, así que no podré seguir publicando en un buen tiempo, algo así como dos semanas, pero seguiré escribiendo, aunque sea en las servilletas de los restaurantes a los que pase. Así que al llegar, simplemente transcribiré todo y subiré lo antes posible. De todas maneras los extrañaré.**

**Para terminar, quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida de sus comentarios, favs y follows. Si ustedes supieran cuán importante es para mí que aprecien mi historia…**

**PD: Levi, al menos este Levi, no suele ser tan tierno a la hora de tener sexo. Si se dieron cuenta, por culpa de Eren no pudo hacer lo que había planeado, pero prometo que la próxima vez las cosas cambiarán un poco.**

**PD2: ¿Alguien quiere escribir Shota-con conmigo? ._. okno. Aun así aviso que ese será mi próximo proyecto.**

**PD3: Si alguien no lo notó, la primera experiencia de Eren fue ligeramente traumática. No sé si vuelva a tocar ese tema, por eso lo pongo entre las notas de autor. Además, no me gustó la idea de hacer un Eren virgen, muahahaha.**

**Un abrazo.**

**XOXO.**


	6. Sonríe

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Isayama Hajime y yo solo utilizo su… eso, no me gusta ser formal, así que no lean nunca mis Disclaimer, son como caca que pienso cuando estoy aburrida.**

**Advertencias: Todos saben que este es un fanfiction lemon, así que sí, hay porno en este capítulo también. Súmenle a eso cierto grado mayor de violencia y un muerto o dos.**

* * *

**.**

Sexto capítulo: Sonríe.

…

…

…

Silencio.

Varios minutos de silencio embargaron el interior de ese automóvil ajeno. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, sus ocupantes estaba sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, ausentes de lo que ocurría en la cabeza del otro. Y ese silencio tan aterrador ni siquiera parecía ser cortado por el motor andante, ruidoso, cuyo movimiento provocaba un sonido metálico pesado lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de cualquiera. Se podría decir que ese silencio era casi mortal.

Confundido, Eren miraba sus pies puestos cuidadosamente sobre la guantera del automóvil totalmente descalzos. Nerviosamente movía esos dedillos que se reflejaban en el vidrio que tenía en frente. Quería decir algo, tal vez pedir perdón o a lo mejor explicar todo por completo, con muchos detalles de cómo se había sentido, para que así el hombre a su lado tuviera piedad. Pero no podía, porque de su boca no parecía querer salir sonido alguno y su lengua estaba aún tan anestesiada que una mente tan confusa no sería capaz de manejarla.

Tomó aire y decidió seguir mirando por la ventana el desolador paisaje, para así, de esa manera, su mente pudiera enfocarse en las palabras que no querían ser articuladas. Tomó muchas bocanadas de aire, como si se estuviera ahogando y era en parte verdad, él se sentía completamente ahogado, pensaba que en sus pulmones solo había algún extraño fluido que le impedía respirar con tranquilidad, y esto se debía al miedo.

Carraspeando un poco volvió la mirada al conductor, tan tranquilo, tan inmutable, Eren creía que iba a morir por culpa de ese rostro serio. Levi era un tipo muy guapo, su perfil era perfecto, sus arcos y su nariz eran varoniles, pero la línea de su quijada era tan suave y femenina que hacía un contraste casi perfecto, adhiriéndole esos ojos alargados, grandes en cierta medida, pero fríos y afilados como si de cuchillas perfectamente iguales se tratara.

Y de nuevo silencio.

Eren dudó en todo momento que fuera a salvar su relación, se había comportado de manera estúpida, poniendo en peligro la operación de Levi, y ahora sostenía entre sus manos la bolsa de papel con donas que el mismo hombre le había comprado, además de la mitad de las servilletas que por derecho de su compra le tocaban.

Hizo de nuevo una señal de que iba a hablar. Llevó su mano hacia su mentón y volvió a carraspear, llamando por fin la atención de Levi quien se detuvo a un lado del camino. El chico le miró como si se tratara de un perro que sería botado lejos de la ciudad para que no volviera a casa, al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Levi. Sus ojos enormes y verdes le miraban pidiendo piedad y entonces todo pareció tomar sentido para Levi. El niño estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado minutos atrás y aunque él había llegado tarde a la escena, ahora podía hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Luego de comprar esos pastelitos dulces había salido de la cafetería y lo primero que vio fue a un oficial de policía exigiéndole a un atrincherado Eren que abriera la puerta del automóvil y que saliera con las manos arriba.

—¡Los cargos son no obedecer a un oficial de la policía! ¡Esos son los cargos, mocoso! ¡Abre ahora! —gritaba el hombre golpeando uno de los vidrios, respondiendo a la pregunta que Eren había formulado segundos atrás.

—Disculpa, buenos días —llegó Levi rodeando el auto para abrir la puerta en la que el chico se apoyaba tan afanadamente, haciendo que de inmediato se cayera sobre el asfalto —. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Yo soy el responsable por este mocoso y quisiera saber qué está pasando.

—Este niño no me ha obedecido. Por ende, se ha convertido de inmediato en sospechoso de actividad ilícita. ¿Comprende señor…?

—Solo llámame Levi —y de la misma manera con la que había tratado con la policía tiempo atrás, logró tranquilizar al hombre —. Lamento el comportamiento de este niño, tiene muchos problemas con la autoridad y su reacción es normal en esta época, los chicos ya no son lo que solían ser ¿no es así? —Eren se ponía de pie mirándolo confuso mientras recibía entre sus manos la bolsa con las donas dentro —. ¿Y qué necesita, señor oficial?

—Únicamente le quería pedir una servilleta al mocoso. Carmen, la de la cafetería, no te deja tener más de las que ella te da…

Luego de una pequeña charla, el oficial le pidió a Levi mantener vigilado al mocoso, que podía andar por malos pasos. Y eso Levi lo sabía, ningún chico bueno salía con criminales.

—¿Tenías que hacer tanto escándalo por unas servilletas? —preguntó luego de que hubieron aparcado a un lado de la vía, su voz tenía un ligero tono de entretención que alegró un poco a Eren.

—¿No estás molesto? Como no me habías hablado creí que tal vez estaba enojado conmigo. No fue mi intención molestar al oficial tampoco —su voz sonaba cohibida y en su mirada había un deje de temor, pero para Levi esto no fue más que un truco barato. No existían las personas arrepentidas para ese criminal.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, estoy un poco molesto, Eren —la respuesta que el joven no quería oír había salido de los labios de Levi y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse perdidamente asustado. Una angustia recorrió su cuerpo pasando por su espina, sin olvidar ni una sola porción de ésta cuando notó que Levi se le acercaba —. Podría ser bastante molesto —susurró con picardía, pero Eren estaba tan temeroso que no se dio cuenta de esto y solo se apegó más a la puerta de su lado ante la incipiente cercanía entre sus cuerpos —. Oye —esa simple palabra que fue soltada sobre sus labios logró relajarlo, el tono era distinto, el tono era tierno y se parecía mucho al que Levi había usado la noche anterior.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Me tienes miedo? —era una pregunta que Levi no solía hacerle a nadie. Sabía que muchas veces sus actitudes podían intimidar a las personas, era muy consciente además de su fama de matón y de su mirada fría, pero no por eso le preguntaba a la gente lo que sentían por él.

—Algunas veces —la sinceridad de Eren lejos de molestarle, le relajó. Que le hubiera mentido hubiera sido una prueba de que el muchacho no era de fiar, porque además él lo hubiera notado rápidamente —. No todo el tiempo, es solo que…

—¿Te asustan incluso mis escarmientos?

—Escarmiento —repitió Eren más que nada para sí buscando un punto en la guantera para mirar, teniendo el cuerpo de Levi pegado al suyo, ambos compartiendo el asiento que copiloto —. Sí, me asustan tus escarmientos. Creí que de verdad ese chico iba a… ya sabes —susurró apretando la bolsa de papel entre sus dedos.

—¿No es demasiado tarde para que te preocupes por eso? —Eren levantó la vista con sus ojos muy abiertos, no entendía el punto que Levi ahora tocaba, pero su reacción fue tomada como sorpresa —¿No habías pensando en esto antes, no? Pero ahora que podías haberte convertido en mi víctima, tú me tenías miedo.

—No —la respuesta temeraria que Eren le dio cambió los papeles, ahora el sorprendido era Levi por su extraña sinceridad—. Son miedos distintos, Levi.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú me preguntaste dos cosas distintas. Sí, me molesta aún como trataste a ese chico, y sí, tenía miedo de que le hicieras algo, pero ahora tenía otra clase de miedo —los brazos de Eren se abrazaron al cuello de Levi y sus suave dedos comenzaron a juguetear con el cabello del mayor aturdiéndolo por completo. Levi no entendía y no había forma que lo hiciera sin una explicación —. Tenía miedo de que me dejaras aquí, de que abrieras la puerta y me pidieras bajar —susurró acortando la distancia entre sus rostros —. Tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no querías volver a verme por haberte puesto en peligro —Eren hubiera seguido hablando de no haber sido porque fue removido del asiento y vuelto a sentar sobre las piernas de Levi.

—¿Esperas que me trague todo eso? —gruñó contra el oído del menor quien ahora le daba la espalda.

—Es la verdad —el tono de indignación de Eren sonó bastante divertido para Levi, y aprovechando la postura y que su boca quedaba cerca de la nuca del muchacho, mordió el moreno cuello con suavidad —. Levi, aquí… aquí no —advirtió el chico crispándose por completo, le gustaba que los labios de Levi pasearan sobre su piel, especialmente si se trataba de su nuca, y que sus manos comenzaran a recorrer sus muslos, pero estaban en plena carretera —. Levi, vamos, no aquí.

—Solo un poco más —la voz grave y tono sensual que Eren supo, había sido deliberado, dieron contra la nuca del muchacho, tensándolo de nuevo —. Solo hasta que estés tan caliente que te duela.

—Eso no será así —Eren sabía que su voz le temblaba y que Levi lo había notado, pero mantenerse firme era la única manera de alejar todos los sucios pensamientos que pronto podrían dejar todo de cabeza —. Levi —iba a continuar con su frase, pero su cuerpo se hizo cargo de ello soltando ese vergonzoso sonido, esas tripas llorando de hambre que habían acabado también con el precioso instante frente al roquerío —, tengo mucha hambre.

No había necesidad para decir esa última frase, Levi ya lo sabía y ahora solo quería botarlo por la ventana de verdad.

—Mocoso de mierda.

—¡Oye! —Eren no pudo molestarse un momento siquiera, cuando se volteó para encararlo y decirle unas cuantas palabras por haberle llamado así, su mente se nubló ante la divertida sonrisa que surcaba los labios de Levi, inclinando ligeramente hacia arriba las comisuras de esos finos labios. A su vez, Eren sonrió sin saber bien porqué.

Durante lo que quedaba de camino, Eren pudo finalmente comer las donas que mantenía en la bolsa. Al contrario de lo que Levi había creído, ese chico se había devorado los pastelillos azucarados en pocos instantes, sin casi saborearlos. Probablemente se debía al hambre que estaba sintiendo, pero para Levi no fue más que glotonería porque cinco donas en solo unos cuantos minutos no tenía explicación para él.

—¿Luego irás donde Hange? —había preguntado Eren durante el desayuno en la casa de Levi, más que nada para tener un tema de conversación.

—Hoy tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que sí, se podría decir que iré donde Hange —mientras articulaba su respuesta colocaba frente a Eren un té con leche para que desayunara, y como el niño no había guardado sus donas, solo había pan y mermelada sobre la mesa.

—¿Tendrás tiempo para ir al circo? —Eren había agachado la cabeza directo hacia la taza, entrecerrando sus ojos ligeramente mientras observaba el suave color café que el líquido tenía.

—Puedo hacerme el tiempo.

Con eso Eren tenía suficiente. Levi no necesitó ver su rostro para saber que una sonrisa se había dibujado en él, solo tomó su taza de té entre sus manos y sopló el vapor que se había acumulado en el tope de ésta. A veces era bueno para su espíritu el tomar desayuno calmadamente luego de un corto viaje en automóvil por la costa, a veces le hacía sentir menos un monstruo y más un ser humano.

—Llegas tarde, Levi —Hange había abierto la puerta del granero para él, escuchando el motor de su automóvil que advertía que se trataba de su amigo —. Tenemos visitas.

—Luego. Ahora debemos hacernos cargo de otras cosas —soltó serio, tenía una carga importante en ese portamaletas como para prestar atención al tono de voz que Hange había usado, ironía pura.

—Levi, tenemos visitas importantes, no puede quedar para después.

Atado en una silla y amordazado con un sucio paño, se encontraba Nick, el pastor de la iglesia local y quien a veces solía ser un dolor de cabeza. El hombre ya mayor y con un sentido extraño de justicia alegando que Dios le entregaba el poder para acabar con las sombras, siempre terminaba metiéndose en líos, asuntos policiales que nada tienen que ver con civiles. Nadie fuera de la iglesia creía que ese tipo era el encargado de llevar la lanza del arcángel, como él mismo decía, pero solía meterse en problemas por espiar a bandas de delincuentes, sin embargo, siempre era dejado en libertad por éstas, las que creían que se trataba únicamente de un viejo loco.

Lástima que esta vez la banda era la de Levi.

Durante mucho tiempo Hange y su socio habían operado de manera silenciosa, sin ser jamás descubierto ni por el pastor ni por la policía. Por lo mismo se habían olvidado de patrullar los alrededores y ahora que la policía tenía ese problema con su edificio quemado, poca importancia le daban a mantener bajo el perfil. Era por eso que un tipo como Nick había dado con ese escondite entre lo más profundo del bosque.

—Así que sí son visitas muy importantes —la voz macabra de Levi llegó como un silbido de muerte a los oídos de Nick, haciéndolo sudar de temor y retorcerse en esa vieja silla de madera apolillada.

—Erd, Petra —los llamó Hange saliendo del lugar y dejando que tanto Levi como Auruo se hicieran cargo del pastor —. Necesitamos repartir todo esto —sonrió golpeando con suavidad el fierro del portaequipajes con sus dedos —. Así que pueden comenzar a moverse, chicos, el tiempo es oro.

Aplaudiendo con sus manos comenzó a apurar a los jóvenes para que sacaran de allí las cinco cajas que Levi había llevado desde el puerto. Era mercancía valiosa y al parecer ya había comenzado a venderse. Les dejaría mucho dinero, pero las montañas de billetes no esconderían a un muerto, ella debía pensar en algo, no estaban tratando con un criminal cuya muerte no sería una sorpresa, esta vez se trataba de alguien de familia, un buen hombre a los ojos de la sociedad.

—¿Otra vez irás al circo? —preguntó cuando vio que Levi tenía intenciones de dejar el granero pronto. Solo quedaban ellos dos, luego de que la mayoría de la mercancía fue repartida, los demás se habían ido a sus casas por un merecido descanso.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No, eres un niño grande y puedes hacer lo que quieras —respondió encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia —. Sin embargo —advirtió antes que Levi pudiera ponerse encima la chaqueta —, Eren es un chico muy joven ¿cuántos años tiene?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Ayer parecía no importarte que me cogiera a un niño —su tono de broma hizo que los labios de Hange se curvaran una y otra vez como si eso le ayudara a encontrar una respuesta.

—No lo digo por eso. Solo estuve pensando, le queda poco tiempo al circo en la ciudad ¿no? ¿No te importa eso? —su pregunta descolocó un poco a Levi, pero Hange no fue capaz de percibir eso, se encontraba absorta en los números positivos que arrojaban sus cuentas.

—No.

—Ya veo.

Hange levantó su rostro hacia su amigo por última vez ese día. Estaba corriendo aún el frío viento de primavera, por eso, cuando la puerta del granero se abrió, sus hojas revolotearon un poco desordenando sus cálculos. Suspiró aburrida, sería una larga noche de trabajo y ella también quería ir al circo, para simular como Levi lo hacía, para sentarse a un lado de un niño y olvidarse de cuál era en verdad su trabajo, cual era su especialidad.

Aunque Levi hubiera deseado llevarse el auto de Hange para no embarrarse los zapatos, no lo hizo. Ella se quedaría hasta tarde probablemente y lo necesitaría más que él. Por alguna extraña razón el agua del pantano cercano había subido y ahora amenazaba con invadir de barro todo su sector, llegando incluso a tocar un costado del granero. Si eso pasaba, deberían mudarse y por más que lo pensaba no encontraba un buen lugar para hacerlo.

Detuvo su andar al reconocer a la persona que se interponía en su camino. De pie y con un oscuro semblante, el hombre que acababa de matar le miraba con ira y odio, era natural, se dijo, no podía esperar menos. Inclinado a la izquierda por culpa de un golpe en las costillas que Auruo le dio, el cadáver frente a él pareció sonreír, aunque en verdad no era una sonrisa, eran las comisuras del corte en su cuello que había acabado con su vida las que se alzaban triunfantes. Aquello podía llamarse un presagio, pero Levi solía tener ese tipo de alucinaciones durante sus primeros años como asesino. De eso había pasado mucho tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza un instante, si lo ignoraba se iría. Levi no estaba tan loco como para no saber que solo se encontraba en su cabeza, pero temeroso de que le siguiera comenzó a caminar entremedio del bosque, intentando perder ese recuerdo tan fresco. Si daba suficientes vueltas y era rápido, sería capaz de engañar a ese cadáver que le seguía tan afanadamente, desprendiéndoselo como si de un policía se tratara.

Solo un poco más adelante, tal vez si doblaba en aquél árbol y era lo suficientemente certero en sus movimientos ese recuerdo del pastor le dejaría en paz. Probablemente podría cansarlo, esa era su otra alternativa, caminar tanto hasta desfallecer y cansar su propia mente, obligándose a sí mismo a sumirse en un estado de letargo hasta que por fin olvidara el motivo de su huida. Pero tardaría mucho si lo intentaba y el recuerdo de telas multicolores y algodón de azúcar llegaba a su mente a ratos, como veloces imágenes interponiéndose entre sus sangrientos recuerdos.

No estaba seguro de cómo era consciente del bosque a su alrededor, porque el verde paraje no abandonaba su retina aun cuando sus recuerdos se interponían. Se estaba volviendo loco entre todos esos árboles enormes cuyas copas impedían el paso de la luz y aquello no debería estar pasando.

Se detuvo frente a un tronco caído cuyas raíces se alzaban al cielo despejado, sin ramas ni hojas que se interpusieran, secándose por su falta de contacto con el suelo. Entonces se dio cuenta, estaba siendo un cobarde, estaba huyendo de lo que él mismo había hecho sin razón alguna. Levi no era así, él ya no era un niño cobarde e inexperto, él era alguien distinto al resto, un profesional en una disciplina en la que no hay maestros para que te enseñen. Pero como fuera, Levi sintió remordimiento por primera vez ese anochecer, observando como las raíces bailaban por culpa del viento, y ninguno de los pensamientos que podría tener iban a cambiar eso.

Observó por última vez ese triste cadáver que ahora yacía oculto bajo tierra y muy lejos de allí. Nick pedía venganza porque los muertos siempre piden que su sangre derramada sea restituida, pero Levi ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y no dejaría que un hombre que ya no estaba sobre el suelo le quitara su cordura. Escupió con repudio la tierra bajó él y volvió sus pasos hacia la ciudad, sabiendo que sobre su nuca siempre tendría la mirada de aquellos a quienes había asesinado alguna vez, pero también consciente de que tan pronto se acostumbrara a este nuevo par de ojos que comenzaban a vigilarlo, dejaría de sentir remordimiento.

Cuando llegó frente al circo la carpa se había cerrado y pronto la función terminaría. Había pasado tanto tiempo en el bosque escapando de algo que le seguiría por siempre, que había olvidado por completo el paso del tiempo. Ese no era su día.

Con la intención de irse, se giró sobre sus talones y dio unos pasos, alejándose de las luces que rodeaban la carpa producto de ampolletas pintadas de verde, azul y rojo, dejando que la oscuridad lo cubriera completamente. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, no sabía por qué luego de hacer algo tan repudiable por la mayoría de la humanidad había ido a ver a Eren. Alguien en su sano juicio no lo haría y Levi lo sabía también.

Si se iba en ese momento y evitaba ver a Eren, podría también evitarse el tener que actuar con naturalidad cuando no se sentía bien.

Se volteó de nuevo mirando hacia la entrada del circo, unas risas finales y unos aplausos de parte del público anunciaron el término de la función, una a la que él no había asistido. Caminó lentamente rodeando la carpa, celoso de quienes ahora comenzaban a salir de la carpa, siempre negándose a alejarse de las sombras de la noche.

Y allí lo vio, saliendo de la parte trasera del circo, Eren corría hacia el público. Levi lo sabía, lo estaba buscando a él. Quiso sonreír un poco ante ese acto, el niño había pasado solo a metros de él y no lo había visto, pero luego se retractó sin saber bien porqué.

Casi al instante Eren detuvo su carrera y se volteó hacia Levi, con sus grandes y alegres ojos verdes, sonriéndole dulcemente como él no se lo merecía. De inmediato el muchacho pareció notar que había algo mal y corrió hasta Levi para abrazarlo fuertemente, sosteniendo el cuerpo más bajo con el suyo, como si supiera que estaba triste por algo.

Acariciando los negros cabellos, Eren soltó unas palabras tan dulces que confundieron a Levi unos momentos. ¿Tan mal se veía? ¿Tan decaído? No quería imaginarse cuál era su semblante en ese instante, ya tenía suficiente con la voz preocupada de ese mocoso. Pero podía decir que ya estaba bien, que Nick podía irse a la mierda porque ahora estaba tan en el fondo, tan dentro en el infierno que su cadáver jamás sería encontrado.

Y así fue, esa figura en su mente caminó lejos, no iba a molestarlo más. Pero como si se tratara de una cruel broma formada por el alma en pena de un hombre que no quería morir, Nick caminó directo hacia Erwin, pasando por el lado del hombre quien ahora no vestía su impecable uniforme.

—¿Levi?

—Eren, vamos —ordenó tomando la mano del chico.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora? ¿A dónde? —de inmediato Eren quiso morderse la lengua, las preguntas eran tontas e innecesarias —¿Puedo cambiarme por lo menos? También tengo que lavarme y…

—Tienes diez minutos.

Eren no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió corriendo en dirección a su improvisada habitación siendo en todo momento vigilado por el atento ojo de Levi. Si Erwin estaba allí, cualquier cosa podía pasar, y si él pensaba en entrevistar a Eren podría sacar mucha información debido al exceso de nerviosismo del chico, por eso quería sacarlo de allí lo más rápido posible.

Buscó entre sus bolsillos su escurridiza cajetilla de cigarros, necesitaba uno para relajarse, aunque fuera el séptimo que fumaba desde que había salido del bosque. Finalmente lo encontró, era más difícil puesto que no quitaba la vista del único camino al remolque de Eren.

—Fumas demasiado —una amarga sonrisa apareció en los labios de Eren que caminaba en dirección hacia él.

—No es algo que te incumba.

El chico solo asintió ante esas secas palabras, Levi ahora estaba frío. Hacía unos minutos se había sorprendido ante la extraña mirada de su amante, sus ojos alertas y temerosos le habían puesto la piel de gallina, jamás había visto a Levi así y jamás hubiera esperado siquiera hacerlo. Por eso le abrazó de inmediato, sentía que si no lo hacía ese hombre se caería por completo, se rompería así como se había roto su mirada fría y calculadora.

—Lo siento —susurró agachando la mirada, era cierto, nada de lo que Levi hiciera o fuera era de su incumbencia.

—¿No te dije ya que odio que te disculpes?

—Levi…

—Eren, ven —demandó estirando su mano hacia el castaño —. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Un violento sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Eren. No se esperaba unas palabras como esas, tan solicitantes, pero al mismo tiempo tan llenadoras. Se sentía feliz y nada en el mundo podría cambiarle ese momento. No solo volvería a pasar la noche con Levi, sino que Levi necesitaba su compañía, una frase tan empalagosa que apretaba su corazón en cada palpitar, doliéndole incluso respirar por todos esos sentimientos ahora le cubrían. Levi necesitaba que fuera con él.

La sonrisa que surcó sus labios no le abandonó en todo el camino hacia la casa de su amante. El sentimiento de tranquilidad luego de haber sido testigo de un quiebre en el interior de Levi era el bálsamo perfecto. Ya no sentía el extraño vacío que le inundó en el momento que lo vio al término de espectáculo, así que ahora podía seguir respirando por lo que quedaba de noche sin tener que preocuparse demasiado.

—¿No fuiste, verdad? —preguntó, siendo esto el último ápice de dolor del día.

—Lo siento.

—Creí que no te gustaban las disculpas —sonrió dándose por pagado. Que Levi le pidiera disculpas con una voz apenada significó un mundo para Eren.

—Mis disculpas van en serio.

—¡Las mías también! —se apresuró Eren antes de que Levi abriera la puerta principal de su casa —. Las mías siempre van en serio —susurró bajo la atenta mirada de Levi.

Mordió su labio del nerviosismo y llevó su mano derecha a su hombro contrario, esos ojos grises le mataban por segunda vez ese día. Terminó por suspirar casi temblando, sabía que Levi siempre lo tomaba como si fuera un niño, como si no pudiera tratarlo como a un adulto. En cierta forma tenía razón, al lado de un hombre como ese, Eren era solo un mocoso, pero a veces esa falta de fe en él dolía un poco. Eren podía entender ciertos temas de adulto y Levi debía aceptar eso antes que el chico comenzara a sentirse demasiado miserable.

—Entra —lo invitó señalando la sala, ignorando el rostro de angustia de Eren.

—Levi —pero él no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta llamándolo de manera desesperada —. Levi, necesito que me digas qué está mal.

—Necesito que subas a mi habitación, Eren.

Había sido demasiado directo. Levi siempre lo era y Eren no era esa clase de mocoso que se escandalizaban por ese tipo de cosas, pero en ese momento estaba siendo distinto y Eren no pudo ignorarlo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba siendo un medio de escape, que Levi lo había escogido como la forma de descargarse por toda la tensión acumulada durante el día. El único problema para Eren era descubrir el origen de esa tensión.

Decidió entrar a la casa por fin, cerrando la puerta tras sí y lanzándose a los brazos del mayor, tomando la nuca de éste antes de besarle suavemente. A la mierda con las razones, lo único que importaba es que Levi y él ahora estaban juntos, eso era algo que debía aprovechar.

Había algo de amargo en ese beso que Eren no supo ignorar. Había también necesidad y fuego, y pronto la suavidad fue reemplazada por pasión, Levi estaba tomando su lugar y Eren pronto desfallecería por culpa de la ágil lengua que se movía dentro de su boca. Sin embargo, para el chico era doloroso también besar de esa manera, sabiendo que algo estaba mal, no pudiendo ignorarlo incluso con todas esas caricias.

Caricias.

Levi pasaba sus delgadas manos por los costados de Eren, presionando suavemente con la yema de los dedos, buscando el borde de la camisa para subir hacia el tórax del muchacho y acariciar esos pequeños y suaves pezones que le provocaban escalofríos en Eren.

Era la segunda vez que lo harían pero en la memoria de Levi habían quedado guardadas todas las cosas importantes, los puntos sensibles de Eren, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, todo lo que había aprendido se mantenía aún fresco en su memoria y estaba dispuesto a seguir con las lecciones siempre y cuando se trataran del cuerpo del muchacho.

—¿Levi? —Eren había despertado en un ensueño, el beso que le ahogaba y le quitaba todo el aire le nubló por completo la mente, por eso, al encontrarse sobre la cama pestañeó un par de veces confundido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te sientes mejor? —su pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Levi, en sus ojos grises había quedado claro —. Quería preguntártelo antes, pero me perdí un poco —confesó Eren avergonzado.

—Aun no me siento del todo bien —la respuesta de Levi confundió a Eren y se vio obligado a seguir —. Niño tonto, no hay nada malo conmigo ahora.

—¿Sí? —preguntó alegre, sosteniendo una de las manos de Levi entre las suyas —. Me cuesta a veces saber si estás bien o si te estás escondiendo —susurró jugueteando con los dedos ajenos —. Creo que deberías sonreír más —una de sus manos se entrelazó con la contraria y la mirada de Levi se derritió por completo, acero líquido en dos pozos exactamente iguales.

—No necesito sonreír para estar bien —replicó acariciando la suave piel morena de la mejilla de Eren.

—Tienes razón.

Los besos que vinieron luego fueron demandantes y a ratos forzados. Eren pedía un espacio para respirar bien, el calor que bajaba a su vientre era abrasador y si no hacía algo pronto toda su cabeza comenzaría a dar vueltas en un futuro cercano. Pero Levi quería más, quería fundirse con el cuerpo ajeno, quería que sus pieles desnudas se abrasaran y que el calor del momento terminara por unirlos por completo. Levi lo quería todo, lo necesitaba para olvidar lo ocurrido durante la tarde, para limpiarse de sus pecados.

Dispuesto a preparar el cuerpo de Eren para lo que venía, separó sus piernas y se posicionó entre ellas acariciando con suavidad la entrada, las yemas de sus dedos se movían alrededor de ésta. Pero de pronto esos ojos verdes le miraron de manera distinta, como si supieran el secreto que estaba ocultado, como si fueran capaces de ver en el fondo de su alma y descubrir que solo estaba siendo usado para olvidar el asesinato.

Asustado por esto tomó al chico y lo volteó de inmediato, no podía hacerlo si lo estaba mirado de manera tan reprobatoria.

—¿Pero qué…? —la pregunta quedó en la boca de Eren porque luego soltó un gemido de dolor, dos dedos entrando en él de improviso y con una precaria lubricación —¿Levi? —su voz sonaba temblorosa y sus caderas habían sido obligadas a alzarse en el aire en unos segundos antes.

Se sentía extraño en esa posición, se sentía expuesto totalmente. Sabía que su entrada ahora estaba por completo a la vista de Levi y aunque eso le gustaba, también le avergonzaba un poco. No podía evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan ligeramente, tal vez estaba siendo culpa de la rudeza que Levi estaba empleando, o tal vez se debiera al morbo de la situación, pero todo su cuerpo ardía y en su mente no había más que ese sucio acto.

Esos dedos saliendo y entrando una y otra vez lograron dilatarlo del todo entre quejidos y gemidos, entre muecas de dolor y placer. Eren no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente, por una parte tenía miedo del dolor que pudiera provocarle Levi si es que decidía hacerlo de la misma manera cambiando sus dedos por su pene, y por otra, la excitación por lo mismo le estaba provocando una erección sin siquiera ser tocado, ni él mismo había llevado sus manos a su entrepierna por miedo a caer si quitaba sus manos del colchón.

Y de nuevo los malditos dedos que jugaban a abrirlo se hicieron protagonistas cuando un tercero ingresó. Esa esperada intromisión le tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, haciendo que se arqueara y que por inercia llevara una de sus manos a su espalda para voltearse, quería ver a Levi, necesitaba verlo.

Pero esto le fue negado. Volteando violentamente el rostro de Eren, Levi retiró los dedos por completo y soltó al chico quien temblaba con su cabeza gacha oculta entre sus hombros. Levi no dejaría que esos ojos verdes le vieran, no esa noche por lo menos, por eso, cuando Eren intentó mirarle de nuevo volvió a voltearle el rostro con fuerzas, siendo incluso más violento que la vez anterior.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, casi al borde de las lágrimas, él no quería algo así en su segunda noche con Levi.

—No me mires —fue la respuesta que recibió antes que un suave trozo de tela le cubriera los ojos —. Solo no me mires, Eren.

Y comenzó ese tortuoso sexo. Levi no estaba siendo amable como la noche anterior, ahora parecía querer tener por completo el control, empujando cruelmente su endurecido miembro a la entrada de Eren, haciendo todo de manera acelerada. Un grito ahogado por la almohada que Eren tenía en frente logró frenarlo. El chico no estaba listo, su apresurada preparación no había servido para más que seguir lastimando a Eren y por más que se había propuesto cuidarlo, había terminado haciendo lo contrario.

Saliendo apresuradamente, se sentó sobre la cama, viendo la enrojecida entrada de Eren, había sido su culpa, y si el chico tenía heridas dentro, también lo era.

—¿Levi? —preguntó el muchacho soltando jadeos que para nada demostraban dolor, sino que excitación —¿Por qué te detuviste? —lloriqueó llevando una mano a su propia entrepierna —. Levi, sigue —esa orden dicha con esa voz tan erótica le devolvió el alma a Levi casi de inmediato —. Levi, hazlo —Eren estaba calentándolo de nuevo a una velocidad increíble.

—¿No te ha dolido? —su voz se había suavizado por culpa del miedo y Eren no pudo más que sonreír sin que Levi pudiera verle.

—No.

Volviendo a tomar su puesto, Levi tomó su miembro y lo empujó suavemente contra el ano del chico, el que se contrajo de inmediato provocando jadeos y espasmos en ambos. Por el momento, únicamente su glande había entrado y el calor que las apretadas entrañas de Eren le brindaban comenzaba a volverlo loco. No podía correrse en ese momento, se dijo mentalmente, quedaría como un idiota, pero gustosamente lo hubiera hecho.

Empujando de nuevo con delicadeza y logrando desgarrar de gemidos esa dulce garganta, terminó por completo dentro, teniendo que esperar un par de minutos para que Eren lograra acostumbrarse. No era del todo malo, incluso sin moverse, la calidez y las contracciones de Eren le daban placer, por ello no podía quejarse en ese momento.

—Sujétate del respaldo —indicó Levi, pero Eren pareció no escucharlo —. Te dije que te sostengas de las barras del respaldo.

Se refería a las de la cama, aunque Eren no lo encontró necesario, además que no sabía con certeza donde estaban, tenía sus ojos vendados. Así que simplemente negó y le pidió que se moviera, ya estaba listo, necesitaba que Levi comenzara a hacer lo suyo porque el tener ese palpitante trozo de carne dentro le estaba devorando toda la cordura.

Bastó solo una estocada para que Eren se arrepintiera de no haber hecho caso a Levi. La fuerza que éste había usado le hizo perder el equilibrio y se cayó sobre el colchón, siendo también impulsado hacia delante. Tonto y fuerte Levi.

—Oh —fue lo único que Eren fue capaz de decir antes de dirigir sus manos hacia el respaldo de la cama y evitar con eso que volviera a suceder.

Levi era demasiado fuerte, con cada estocada parecía entrar en lo más profundo de Eren, llegando al punto de volverlo loco. Y eran continuas, ese vaivén era malditamente continuo y uniformado, a tal punto que los gemidos de Eren pronto se coordinaron con cada estocada, y con ello, con el rechinar de la cama. Por un segundo, Eren creyó que la iban a romper, y a él también.

—Más… más despacio, Levi —pidió entre jadeos cuando la velocidad había comenzado a acelerarse y la cama de fierro prácticamente gritaba con él —¡Levi, más despacio! —lloriqueó gimiendo y queriendo a toda costa poder tocarse su entrepierna —¡Levi, más!

—¿Más qué, Eren? ¿Me detengo? —preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta, estaba comenzando a disfrutar el torturar al torpe niño.

—¡No! –gritó acompañado con los gruesos jadeos de Levi —Olvida la cama, hazlo más rápido.

—No puedo creer que pienses en una cama mientras lo hacemos —reclamó mordiendo suavemente el hombro del chico, acortando el tiempo entre cada estocada, llegando a un ritmo que ni él podía soportar.

Eren arqueó sus espalda cuando lo vio venir. El miembro de Levi había alcanzado su tamaño máximo y ahora estaba listo para soltar todo el semen que había en su interior. Podía sentirlo en sus palpitantes entrañas, Levi estaba tan caliente que quemaba y cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad parecía que le desgarraba todo el interior. Levi era una bestia y eso era algo que desde ese día en adelante iba a tener muy presente.

Había solo una cosa que Eren quería esa noche y era que Levi se corriera dentro de él. La vez anterior no lo había hecho y se había apresurado a salir antes que Eren pudiera decir algo, y aunque ahora el chico estaba consciente que eso pasaría, no podía hablar. Las irregulares estocadas que terminaban dando en su próstata habían terminado por robarle la voz, solo dejando que gemidos y el nombre de quien se encontraba en él salieran. Estaba dicho, de nuevo Levi no terminaría en él.

Soltando un último suspiro, Eren cayó rendido ante su orgasmo. Demasiada estimulación en su próstata había terminado con él, provocándole un escalofrío que contrajo todo su cuerpo, especialmente ese anillo de músculos que se cerraba en la base del miembro de Levi, haciendo que ambos gritaran por culpa del placer.

Y su amante también estaba en su límite. En pocos instantes acabó soltando al chico, terminando fuera como era su costumbre y jadeando fuertemente. Con Eren, todos los orgasmos parecían demasiado buenos, todos eran demasiado cálidos.

—¿Levi? —preguntó el chico levantándose la venda, buscando entre la cama el cuerpo del mayor —Levi —susurró acunando el rostro blanquecino entre sus manos.

—¿Está bien si esta noche no me ves a la cara? —las manos de Levi cubrieron los ojos de Eren antes de que dijera esa frase, impidiéndole la gloriosa vista de un rostro luego de un orgasmo.

—Está bien —aceptó abrazando el torso de su pareja, buscando un punto distinto en la habitación y dejando que Levi los cubriera con las mantas y las sábanas.

Eren jamás entendería por completo lo que había pasado esa noche, ni porqué Levi se había comportado así, pero supo que todo debía tener una explicación. Sonriente por el simple hecho que su corta relación siguiera en pie, Eren se olvidó de cualquier otro pensamiento y sintiendo el suave respirar y la calidez de los músculos de Levi, se quedó dormido de nuevo en esa cama que no era la suya.

Probablemente mañana su padre lo reprendería tal y como lo había hecho ese día, pero a Eren tampoco le importó esto mientras pudiera sentir el palpitar del corazón de su pareja, enredando sus piernas desnudas con las contrarias, sumiéndose en dulces sueño que solo los jóvenes pueden tener.

.

Lejos de la casa de Levi, en el canal al otro lado de la ciudad un cadáver fue encontrado por la policía y luego de que un oficial fuera enviado para buscar a Erwin, el rubio había llegado a la escena.

La noche estaba extrañamente fría y las estrellas se reflejaban en ese sucio canal. No habían usado nada para hundir al cadáver y una mujer anciana que volvía de su trabajo alertó a la policía sobre el cuerpo que yacía a un lado de los juncos, enredado, siendo constantemente mecido por las corrientes del riachuelo.

—Tiene veinticinco años, su nombre es Anthony Teaz —informó una mujer de cabello corto y rubio —. Tiene un récord criminal envidiable, suponemos que fue por venganza.

—Bien —fue lo único que dijo Erwin mirando directamente al cuerpo que descansaba ahora boca arriba a un lado del canal, su cabello oscuro y corto era lo único que parecía tener color en él.

—¿Piensas que fue él? —a su lado, un hombre rubio y de bigote habló.

—No, Mike —respondió negando con la cabeza bastante irritado —. Levi es un hombre inteligente, jamás dejaría a una de sus víctimas en un lugar que pudiera ser encontrada.

—¿Entonces los criminales comunes se están tornando más osados? —la pregunta de Mike fue clara, para él, eso podía haber sido obra de Levi por el simple hecho que ese enano era un descarado —. No creo que sea así.

—Levi quemó la estación —anunció Erwin, aunque Mike ya lo sabía —. Y esto le dio la oportunidad a nuevas bandas para surgir. Ellos creen ahora que son imparables y seguirán en lo suyo creyendo que no investigaremos —explicó observando el rostro del chico, no llevaba mucho tiempo muerto —. Solo han pasado dos días desde ese incidente y mira lo que está ocurriendo. Levi es inteligente, se vale de estos criminales para que sus andanzas no sean descubiertas.

—¿Dices que él está soltado a estos amateurs para que la atención pública se centre en ellos? —Mike era un hombre casi tan listo como el mismo Erwin, era por eso que el jefe no debía decirle demasiado, siempre terminaba por entender todo.

—Pero no dejaremos de vigilarle ¿no, Mike?

…

…

**Continuará.**

.

* * *

**Okay, okay, mi culpa, lo siento mucho. **

**Debí haberlo subido hace unos días, pero luego de perder las hojas donde estaba el bosquejo de este capítulo, me dio una flojera enorme buscarlas. Y lo hice el sábado, cuando en verdad buscaba mi croquera, tristemente tenía el capítulo inconcluso y no lo recordaba, soy la peor. Además que no lo edité.**

**Para todos los que leen este fic quiero que sepan que me voy a demorar un poco entre cada actualización, no sé si es falta de motivación o qué, tal vez sea que no le encuentro un final propicio, por eso no quiero ir demasiado rápido y escribir lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza, porque luego todo necesitará una explicación. De todos modos, espero que me entiendan.**

**Solo eso, DingDoll fuera.**


	7. Conflicto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, no lucro escribiendo historias ni tampoco intento hacerlos pasar por míos.**

**.**

* * *

Séptimo capítulo: Conflicto.

…

…

…

Aunque los desayunos que servía Levi eran más que nada escuálidos, Eren los disfrutaba como hacía tiempo no lo hacía con una comida. Frente a él, como el día anterior, un poco de té con leche azucarada, y si levantaba un poco la vista encontraría a Levi, sentado tranquilamente con su taza de té negro en una mano y en la otra el periódico del día donde las noticias de la ciudad yacían impresas. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Levi dirigió sus ojos hacia él, sabiendo que el chico le observaba atentamente.

Fue un desayuno lento y tranquilo, sin prisas, el sol recién comenzaba a aparecer, Levi tenía el hábito de levantarse muy temprano y apenas dejaba la cama, Eren despertaba sintiendo la falta de calor a su lado. Como un niño pequeño, se apresuraba en estar listo a tiempo, demorándose lo menos posible en el baño y bajando con prisas las escaleras, siendo de inmediato reprendido por Levi desde la cocina.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —preguntó Eren intentando sonar casual mientras ayudaba a levantar la mesa, dejando los platos sucios en el lavabo donde Levi esperaba.

—Trabajo.

—Claro —murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos, observando las baldosas del piso mientras se apoyaba en el mueble de cocina a un lado de Levi.

—Mañana tengo tiempo —adivinando desde un principio la idea de Eren, Levi decidió que perder tiempo con el chico no sería mala idea —. ¿Dónde quieres ir? —preguntó pasando la esponja sobre uno de los platos, se sentía extraño el lavar el doble de lo común.

—No tenía nada pensado —Eren sonrió sin atreverse a mirar al hombre a su lado, seguía observando las brillantes cerámicas del piso y las extrañas formas que éstas tenían —. Creo que cualquier lugar está bien para mí —susurró casi como si se tratara de un secreto queriendo morderse la lengua luego de soltarlo.

—Mañana será —sentenció Levi mirando directamente al chico, apreciando un leve sonrojo en las morenas mejillas. Pasando su pulgar sobre una de ellas logró que Eren le mirara de frente con sus grandes ojos atentos —. ¿Bien?

—Sí.

El estar en la cocina de ese hombre era una especie de sueño embriagador, como si el mundo afuera en verdad no existiera. Eren nunca pensó que esa clase de cosas podrían suceder tan temprano en una relación, pero los momentos que pasaron allí, de pie sobre el impecable y brillante suelo, solo conversando y esperando que el sol subiera lo suficiente habían pasado de manera tortuosamente rápida y mágica.

Los últimos instantes de Eren en esa cocina fueron precedidos por silencio, no había mucho que decir sobre algún tema en concreto, Levi había terminado de fregar los platos y luego de que Eren los secara, los habían guardado en las gavetas correspondientes. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, no era de esa clase de silencio a los que Eren había estado acostumbrado tanto tiempo, era más bien como si las palabras sobraran en ese momento y con solo mirarse el uno al otro tuvieran suficiente.

Luego de que Eren agachara la cabeza con una pequeña risilla saliendo de sus labios, Levi pareció despertar también de la ensoñación. Frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, se volteó hacia el lavabo para dejar el paño de loza que tenía en su mano colgando de un perchero en la pared. Debió volver a relajarse antes de mirar de nuevo a Eren, observando ese sonrojo leve y esa juguetona sonrisa que curvaba esos suaves labios.

Delineándolos con las yemas de sus dedos, acercó los suyos lentamente, disfrutando el instante, sin mucho apuro, dedicándose únicamente a observar el labio inferior de Eren, el cual temblaba de manera sutil, incluso divertida para Levi. Lo apresó suavemente con los suyos, tirando un poco de él, jugueteando antes de besarlo como era debido.

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero a veces eran necesarias ciertas personas en su vida y había terminado aprendiendo luego de esa noche que Eren se había vuelto una de ellas.

Mordiendo juguetonamente la quijada del muchacho, se retractó de marcarlo en el rostro, el chico tenía responsabilidades, además de alguien a quien darle explicaciones sobre ciertas cosas, por ello solo pasó suavemente sus labios por la zona. De todas maneras no tenía que dejar ningún rastro, nadie se atrevería a tocarlo solo por el hecho de que el chico se paseaba por la ciudad a un lado de él.

—Debería irme —suspiró Eren sobre los labios de Levi, quien asintió tranquilamente —. Nos vemos… más tarde… mañana.

Aturdido por un beso repleto de extrañas sensaciones, Eren dejó la casa siendo observado por Levi, quien se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fría de siempre. Antes de alejarse demasiado, Eren se volteó para ver al hombre por última vez ese día, se había acostumbrado a verlo siempre muy seguido que ahora dolía el saber que pasaría más de veinticuatro horas sin él.

Se preguntó qué clase de trabajo tendría ese día, pero el extraño escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo luego de ello le hizo retractarse. De inmediato recordó el comportamiento que Levi había tenido la noche anterior, uno bastante distinto a lo que Eren pudiera esperar, prácticamente se había desmoronado una segunda vez sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, pero de una manera muy distinta.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Eren había visto un comportamiento casi animalesco, una especie de actuación por instinto donde Levi se había limitado a saciarse y de esa manera olvidar algo importante. Por una parte, Eren podía imaginar la presión que tenía su pareja al trabajar en algo tan poco convencional, pero la otra parte le obligó a ponerse en alerta, Levi estaba frágil, Levi lo era en verdad porque era un ser humano como todos y, aunque era un mocoso que recién había conocido y al cual solo conocería por un corto tiempo, Eren quería ser capaz de ayudarle.

Tomó aire y volvió la vista hacia el campamento donde sólo algunos se habían levantado. Escabullirse entre los adormilados trabajadores no sería un verdadero problema para Eren, pero alejar su mente de las necesidades de Levi para concentrarse en esto sí lo sería.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su _habitación_, abrió la puerta tranquilamente, tenía todo planeado, se haría el dormido o algo si es que su padre iba a comprobar si estaba allí. También le pediría a Armin no decir ni una palabra sobre ello, podía confiar ciegamente en el rubio.

Pero Eren no previó que tal vez su padre podría adelantársele. De inmediato detrás de la puerta estaban las espaldas anchas de Grisha, cubiertas por su cabello suelto y largo. Antes de que siquiera pudiera darse la media vuelta y escapar, su padre le vio con ojos coléricos, frunciendo sus cejas y sus labios en lo que era claramente un rostro de reproche.

Aterrado, dirigió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo quien estaba de pie, aún con el pijama celeste, mirándole con cierto temor. Lo habían descubierto y Armin no había logrado mentirle como correspondía a Grisha, eso era lo que su amigo quería decirle con sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos y sus labios apretados el uno contra el otro.

—¿Es necesaria esta conversación? —preguntó Eren cerrando la puerta tras sí, no quería dejar ir a Armin, era su garantía, una que prometía que su padre no sería tan duro.

—Sabes que lo es —respondió Grisha levantando el mentón, demostrando la gran diferencia de estatura entre ambos. Eren bufó y miró a un costado cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la puerta —. Armin, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?

—Claro —respondió el rubio algo tembloroso, llegando a un lado de Eren quien parecía no querer moverse.

—Sigue en pijama, no debería salir —fue la excusa del castaño.

—Eren —y con sólo escuchar su nombre pronunciado de una manera dura por su padre, el chico aceptó derrotado haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Armin saliera y pudiera escaparse de ese momento tan incómodo.

—Yo no…

No alcanzó a seguir con su frase, la extraña mirada que Grisha tenía en sus ojos le hizo retroceder de inmediato, volviendo a cerrar la puerta para sentarse en la que era su cama, completamente estirada, hacía dos noches que no dormía en ella. Acariciando el cobertor, se dedicó a jugar con las extrañas formas de los bordados de éste, pasando sus dedos sobre los relieves y evitando a toda costa la inquisitoria mirada de su padre.

—Papá.

—¿Has estado esta noche también con él? —preguntó sin rodeos haciendo que su hijo de inmediato se sonrojara —Dímelo, Eren ¿sigues viéndolo por las noches?

Hubo un silencio en el momento en el cual Eren debía responder, reemplazando las palabras que debieron salir de los labios del chico con sonidos del exterior, de un campamento recién despertando.

—Te hablé sobre esto ¿no? Te he dado todas las libertades que un niño de quince años puede tener —la voz de Grisha se había suavizado un poco y sus hombros se iban relajando mediante hablaba, sonando ahora más que nada como un padre demasiado amable —. No puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieres todo el tiempo. Acepté que… tuvieras tu relación o como sea que se llame… ¡Eren, mírame! ¿Cuántos padres crees que hay allá a fuera dispuestos a que su hijo varón salga con otro hombre?

La pregunta que Grisha había hecho tomó por sorpresa a su hijo, quien solo entonces se atrevió a mirarle directo a la cara, abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes, Eren observó a su padre hablar, buscando en su mente palabras con las cuales defender su actuar.

—Dime siquiera cuántos años tiene él —pidió sosteniendo su tono de preocupación, demostrando una voz completamente distinta a la que el público conocía, una más real —. Dime en quién he depositado a mi hijo… —susurró apegando su espalda contra los muchos baúles apilados que había dentro de esa habitación.

Con ese silencio rebelde y adolorido, Eren mantuvo su postura, sintiendo la presión en su garganta, cómo ésta se le cerraba por la culpa.

—Ya —gruñó Grisha levantando su vista, frunciendo su entrecejo nuevamente y acercándose directamente a Eren —. Sabía que no me contestarías porque ni tú mismo lo sabes ¿no es así? No estoy diciendo que un hombre como él se vea como una mala persona, sabes que no juzgo a la gente sin conocerla. Pero este tipo te tiene en su casa durante las noches como si ignorara de que trata con un niño.

Niño.

La palabra que Eren más había estado odiando los últimos días era niño. Niño acá, niño allá. Levi pensaba que él era un niño, siempre actuando como si tratara con uno, y ahora su padre hacía lo mismo, pronunciando esas despreciables sílabas.

—Ya no soy un niño.

—¿Es eso? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para defenderte? —preguntó irónico el padre tomando de los hombros a Eren, obligándolo a mantener contacto visual —. ¿Cómo piensas que me siento? ¿Sabiendo que te entregas a un hombre mucho mayor que tú? Tal vez no debí permitirte…

—¡No solo me tratas como un niño, sino que como una chica! —Eren se había dado cuenta de esto y ahora la discusión comenzaba en serio —. ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso terminaré con bebé dentro? ¿Qué dirán de mí las vecinas, que por cierto, no tenemos?

—¡Eren…!

—¡Soy un chico, papá! Si me gustan los hombres o las mujeres, esto es independiente. Sigo siendo un hombre —gruñó con cierta ira —. ¿Tanto te molesta? No me saldrá una maldita vagina porque un tipo me coja todas las noches. ¡Así que deberías dejar de preocuparte de toda esa mierda de una puta vez! —escupió ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de inmediato.

—¡No estoy diciendo eso, Eren, quiero que entiendas…!

—¡Entiende tú! Tu hijo es un marica como dicen todos —siseó levantándose de la cama, encarando a su padre —. Tu problema es que no lo has aceptado y te comportas como si fueras un gran padre.

—¡Basta! Si sigues así no volverás a…

—¡A la mierda tú y tus malditas amenazas!

Y había sido suficiente. Esa discusión había sobrepasado todos los límites de paciencia que Grisha podía tener. La actitud rebelde de su hijo le había tomado por sorpresa, toda su vida Eren fue un buen chico, siempre obedeciendo al final, algunas veces algo más duro que otras, pero su cabeza terminaba por aceptar que su padre sabía qué era lo mejor para él. Y ahora actuaba de manera tan extraña que fue un dolor en el pecho para el preocupado padre, por eso había sido suficiente.

Eren únicamente sintió el sonido, el golpe al instante no pareció dolerle, la mano extendida de su padre había dado contra su mejilla, prácticamente volteándole la cara hacia un lado, pero no había dolido. En un estado de shock miró hacia todos los lados, buscando una explicación razonable. Su padre no solía golpearlo, tal vez nunca lo había hecho, por eso había sido inesperado.

Ladeando un poco su cabeza logró sentir el ardor en su mejilla que comenzaba a aparecer de a poco. Llevó su mano hacia la zona entrecerrando sus ojos confundido, encontrándose con la arrepentida mirada de su padre.

Era normal, se dijo, los padres solían golpear a sus hijos cuando éstos no entendían razones. Había padres mucho peores que él, había padres que maltrataban a sus pequeños con tan sólo unos cuantos años de vida, por lo que su golpe no había sido por violencia, sino que por disciplina, debía poner las cosas claras, debía demostrar quien mandaba.

Pero no había notado que era demasiado tarde. Eren se había puesto de pie y había corrido a la salida, dejándole sumido en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que también había sido un mal padre por el hecho de querer ser amable. Los buenos padres no eran ni amigos ni enemigos, los buenos padres estaban allí como críticos y apoyo. Cuando por fin logró dar con ésta respuesta, su rebelde hijo se había marchado y él solo podía sentir la brisa helada de la mañana entrar por la puerta abierta que Eren había dejado.

Nadie se preguntó por qué el chico había salido corriendo tan rápido, nadie se preguntó la dirección de su carrera, todos en el circo pensaron que se trataba de un encargo como los que siempre Grisha le pedía a primera hora de la mañana a su hijo. Por eso, cuando Eren pasó atravesando el campamento en una dirección desconocida, nadie dijo nada, nadie se preocupó.

Llegado el punto en que las piernas de Eren no daban más, se detuvo a un lado de un estero de aguas transparentes casi a las afueras de la ciudad, donde muy pocas casas se divisaban metros atrás, pero desde allí no lograba verse ninguna, todas cubiertas por árboles de jóvenes y claras hojas primaverales. Se sentó en el enorme neumático de un tractor a la orilla y ocultó su rostro con sus manos. Necesitaba gritar, desesperadamente necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera.

Pero no había nada que Eren quisiera hacer realmente. O mejor dicho, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Visitar a Levi hubiera sido una buena idea, pero la desechó casi de inmediato, él no quería parecer un niño mimado y ahora lo estaba siendo, dejando a su padre en plena discusión, insultándolo de una manera impensable en el pasado, mostrándose como un maldito mocoso.

Sin embargo, para Eren, había sido culpa de Grisha…

¿Le estaba pidiendo dejar a Levi, verdad? Era eso lo que su padre quería, pero el joven ya se había encaprichado lo suficiente con ese extraño criminal que el solo recordar esa idea le provocaba ira. Él no quería hacer una cosa así, dejar de ver a Levi hubiera sido un pecado contra lo que sea que fuera su relación, algo imperdonable.

Y él no lo haría, aunque fuera su padre quien lo pidiera.

Tenía tan poco tiempo para pasar al lado de ese hombre que debía aprovecharlo al máximo, eso era lo único que su cabeza podía aceptar en ese momento, por ello, las órdenes de su padre fueron de inmediato anuladas, aunque hubiesen sido emitidas con la mejor de la intenciones.

—…Y luego ese hijo de puta se la cogió, ¿puedes creerlo? —Eren escuchó unas voces a lo lejos, eran de al menos tres jóvenes que pasaban por la rivera de ese canal. Eventualmente se encontrarían con él, pero esto en realidad no le preocupaba.

No había llorado como para que esos chicos que se acercaban le molestaran, así que solo abrazó sus piernas y esperó a que pasaran por su lado, analizándolos de pies a cabeza. Eran cuatro, podrían tener algunos años más que él, tal vez más de lo que demostraban, pero no parecían ningún tipo de amenaza, incluso sonaban alegres en ese momento, como si vinieran de alguna fiesta, charlando y jugueteando entre ellos con comentarios

Uno de ellos, el único que iba con un cigarrillo en la mano y completamente en silencio se detuvo al notarle. Le miró atentamente, como si intentara reconocerlo y al parecer dio con aquello que su mente buscaba porque de inmediato soltó el cigarro pisando la colilla mientras avanzaba hacia él, llamando la atención del resto de la pandilla quienes miraban sin comprender la escena.

—¿No eres tú ese _amigo_ de Levi? —preguntó el joven ladeando la cabeza. Y como si ésta hubiera sido una invitación a comer, el resto de los chicos se acercó prácticamente como si de lobos al acecho se trataran —. Claro que eres tú. Qué oportuno, el encontrarme contigo aquí es bastante oportuno. Dime tu nombre.

—Eren —dijo fuerte y claro, poniéndose de pie con la cabeza en alto, listo para enfrentar a esos chicos si era necesario.

—¿Eren? Entonces, Eren —la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de ese muchacho de cabellos negros y brillantes estremeció un poco a Eren, obligándolo a buscar refugio en la mirada de algún otro de los chicos —. ¿Sabes que éste es mi territorio? ¿Sabes que ni Levi se atreve a pisar estas tierras porque son mías? —la pregunta le pareció increíblemente ridícula a Eren por lo que bufó con una sonrisa socarrona. Él sabía que Levi no le temería a un mocoso como ese.

—¿Eh? —uno de los chicos intervino por su amigo al observar la mueca de burla del extraño —¿De qué te burlas, hijo de…?

—¿De verdad piensas que Levi podrá salvarte de esta, Eren? —interrumpiendo a su defensor, el líder de los chicos avanzó nuevamente hasta quedar a solo un paso del intruso —. Aunque no soy como él —explicó encogiéndose de hombros —, siempre doy oportunidades.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —preguntó Eren alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

El otro chico sonrió bastante complacido, le agradaba saber que había gente con espíritu dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Dedicó un par de miradas a su alrededor, a sus amigos y al lugar en el que se encontraban, ese era un buen escenario, pero como lo había dicho, él no era como Levi.

—Lo imaginaba —bufó Eren dispuesto a marcharse de inmediato, dejando caer los brazos a su lado y emprendiendo una improvisada huida. Él no era tonto, enfrentarse a todos esos chicos era una estupidez.

—Hablo en serio, Eren —la voz del muchacho lo detuvo al instante, otros dos chicos se habían interpuesto en su camino cerrándole el paso. Y él que deseaba evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

Se volteó en dirección al joven líder, acercándose cuidadosamente, sabiendo que se le estaban cerrando las salidas, sabiendo que debía tomar la decisión de cómo actuar. Él no era un idiota, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco era un cobarde y si debía pelear contra los cuatro lo haría sin dudarlo. Eren Jaeger no era una especie de debilucho que se escudaba en el resto como ese tipo pensaba y si era necesario, se lo demostraría ahí mismo.

—Terminemos con esto ya.

—Vaya, ya entiendo por qué te llevas tan bien con Levi —el joven había sacado un cigarrillo y se encontraba encendiéndolo mientras decía éstas palabras, evitando el contacto visual con Eren por el momento —. Pero te he dicho que no quiero pelear ¿no? A menos que me des una razón para hacerlo…

—Puedo darte varias.

—Estoy intentando ser amable —gruñó el chico y de un zarpazo tomó varios cabellos de la nuca de Eren, halando su cabeza hacia atrás —. Sé lo que vales —sonrió desenfundando una pequeña navaja de bolsillo al mismo tiempo que soltaba el cigarro recién encendido, llevándola al cuello expuesto de Eren —, vales un buen trato para los míos ¿entiendes eso?

—¿Un buen trato? —preguntó con ironía el castaño llevando sus manos hacia la muñeca del otro chico, intentando alejar la navaja de él —. ¿Un trato con quién?

—Con Levi.

—¿Levi? —ahora la burla volvió a hacerse presente en el chico, aunque fue ínfima, estaba realmente preocupado por esa maldita hoja que parecía no querer dejar su cuello —. Creí que Levi te respetaba… ¿cómo lo habías dicho?

—Maldito maricón —gruñó guardando la navaja para darle un golpe directo en la cara sin soltar aún los castaños cabellos —. No te hagas el listo conmigo —Eren pudo ver la ira en esos ojos azulados, pero también pudo notar un deje de preocupación, como si en parte se encontrara perdido —. Vamos a hacer un trato.

—El trato que quieres hacer no es conmigo —se defendió Eren tomando los dedos que se alojaban en su cabellera para obligarlos a soltar —. No sé qué mierda está mal contigo.

—¡Eres mi maldita garantía! —explicó el chico tomándolo de la camisa mientras que el resto de la pandilla se agrupó alrededor de ambos, expectantes a cualquier reacción de Eren —. Necesito un trato con ese hijo de puta antes que esto se derrumba. Necesito aliarme con él y tú serás el puente…

—¿No lo has pensado muy bien, cierto? —preguntó Eren alzando una ceja, recibiendo de inmediato otro golpe en el pómulo y una patada directa en el costado del muslo.

—Es la única oportunidad que tengo —su voz se había vuelto temblorosa y sus ojos brillantes cada vez demostraban más sentimientos de desolación —. Solo irás y le dirás lo que ganaría si hace un trato con nosotros —le explicó soltándolo rápidamente, arrepentido de los dos golpes anteriores —. Le dirás que está bien hacer un pequeño trato con un grupo pequeño.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —se defendió Eren, siendo de inmediato sujetado por otros dos sujetos, cada uno tomándolo de un brazo.

Ellos no eran como los chicos con los que se había enfrentado antes, éstos eran completamente distintos. Se podía sentir la experiencia que tenían, ellos no buscaban una simple paliza, una pelea simple por razones poco realistas, ellos estaban allí casi como una organización, eran emprendedores en ese submundo. Y Eren lo sabía.

Si observaba bien a su alrededor se encontraría con un cuarto chico preparado para todo, tomando el mango de un cuchillo más grande de lo imaginado atado a su cinturón. El muchacho tendría unos diecisiete años, sus castaños cabellos eran cortos y sus blancas manos no temblaban, incluso cuando sostenía un arma listo para atacar con una de ellas. Eran ese tipo de comportamientos los que le decían a Eren que estaba en grave peligro.

Mordiendo su labio inferior agachó la mirada hacia el suelo, era una zona rural y varias ramillas y hojas cubrían la tierra suave y oscura bajo sus pies. Tenía solo una forma de salir de allí a salvo, con tan solo un par de moratones en sus mejillas, pero no estaba seguro de querer usarla.

Removiéndose un poco logró observar a los otros dos jóvenes, los que le sujetaban con maestría, de una manera muy distinta a la usada por los niños de la vez anterior. Una simple cortapluma estaba colgando del cinturón de uno de ellos, pero no por ello era menos peligroso. Del segundo no pudo ver nada, pero al moverse escuchó el sonido de cadenas proviniendo de él. ¿Por qué alguien usaría cadenas? ¿Qué era eso que podían hacer con ellas?

Suspiró entrecerrando los ojos, buscando la mirada del líder de esa joven y pequeña banda. Si bien se encontraba algo asustado, no lo demostró con sus actos y solo habló algo que ya había sido ensayado en su mente.

—Levi no hará tratos con ustedes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que el chico le había dicho —. ¿Por qué crees que lo haría? —se mofó sonriendo ligeramente, encontrando la desesperanza en los orbes contrarios —. ¿De verdad piensas que aceptará luego de que me golpeaste, imbécil?

Abriendo y cerrando su boca el muchacho le miró, completamente perdido. Eren había descubierto la debilidad de esos chicos, podían ser muy rudos y buenos con los golpes, pero estaban cagados de miedo por alguna razón y cualquier palabra que él dijera de la manera correcta los terminaría preocupando aún más.

Sonrió triunfal, sin embargo no fue soltado como esperaba, sino que el líder de esos chicos se acercó a él con una mirada colérica y lejana, similar a la que tienen aquellos que han perdido todo.

—¿No entiendes, verdad? En serio necesito la ayuda de Levi —pronunció tomando el rostro de Eren fuertemente con sus manos —. La necesito, entiende.

—Matamos a dos chicos —explicó el muchacho que sostenía el mango de su cuchillo, ahora desenvainándolo, mostrándolo como un niño que muestra un juguete nuevo —. Nos hemos deshecho del primer cuerpo, pero…

—¡Ya sabes que Levi es un experto en eso! —exclamó el líder hacia Eren —. No sé cómo lo hace, pero cuando él se deshace de una persona… ¡ellas desaparecen como si jamás hubieran existido! —sonrió temeroso —. La policía ya encontró al primer tipo. Es cosa de tiempo para que den con nosotros, pero si nos deshacemos de ese maldito, no tendrán pruebas contra nosotros —decía completamente seguro, sin siquiera notar la expresión en el rostro de Eren —. Levi puede ayudarnos, él puede hacer desaparecer a cualquiera, él nos va a salvar de la cárcel.

Toda esa información era nueva para Eren, todo eso que el otro chico le estaba contando era algo totalmente increíble. Por un momento entró en shock, prácticamente erizándose por completo, incluso sus captores lograron sentir sus músculos tensarse. Ellos necesitaban a Levi por una razón muy distinta a cualquiera que él hubiera creído, ellos querían un trato para deshacerse de alguien a quien habían asesinado.

Si eso era verdad, entonces Levi era más de lo que Eren había imaginado, Levi se convertiría en alguien indeseable, en una persona que tomaba la vida de los demás y luego los esfumaba en el aire. Levi era un asesino finalmente, uno que además era reconocido entre los de su clase.

Agachando de nuevo la mirada sopesó las alternativas que le quedaban. Si aceptaba creer en ellos no había escapatoria, él debería dejar de verlo y no porque se tratara de una orden de su padre, sino que porque simplemente no podía salir con alguien que hiciera una cosa así. Para Eren los asesinatos no tenían sentido, el que un humano tomara la vida de otro le parecía algo bestial, e iría contra el más fuerte de sus principios, el respeto a sus semejantes, el seguir con Levi luego de haberse enterado de lo que hacía.

Y estaba la otra opción, no creerle al chico e ir de plano a preguntarle su pareja si todo eso era verdad, si no era una invención de adolescentes desesperados. Bien él sabía que cuando la solución se veía lejana, la gente caía en engaños, posiblemente esos chicos estaban tan perdidos que habían creído alguna historia que se contaba sobre Levi y buscaban salvarse con ésta.

Y definitivamente no era por ser optimista que Eren creía en ésta opción. Esos chicos en verdad se mostraban preocupados por sus actos, incluso el líder parecía haber perdido la cabeza en algún momento de la discusión. No podía creerles a chicos que se comportaban de esa manera, ni siquiera estaba seguro de creerles sobre el doble asesinato.

Levantó la vista encontrándose con los desorbitados ojos azules que tenía el líder, su miedo era claro, ahora Eren sabía que sí habían cometido esos asesinatos, pero no por ello creería el resto de sus palabras. Suspiró aburrido, casi como si hubiera sido un resoplo y se zafó con facilidad del amarre de los otros dos, quienes estaban tan absortos en la escena que olvidaron mantener firme el agarre.

—Hablaré con él —dijo seriamente aunque fuera una mentira —. Prometo hablar con Levi, pero no puedo hacerlo si sigo aquí —gruñó esto último ya que uno de los muchachos volvió a tomarlo por los hombros —. ¿Y bien? —preguntó al joven que tenía en frente, aquél que tomaba las decisiones.

—¿Y si no lo haces?

—Solo te queda confiar.

Eren sabía que si les decía a los chicos que no trataría ese tema con Levi ellos no lo dejarían ir y probablemente él estuviera en problemas, así que les dio lo que querían escuchar. No tenía miedo ahora, ellos podían seguirle de cerca si querían porque él en verdad iría a hablar con Levi, pero no el tema que estaban pactando en esos momentos. Por eso, la seguridad en su voz y en sus ojos terminaron por convencer a los muchachos.

—Si no lo haces nos enteraremos —amenazó el joven dándole una orden a sus hombres para que soltaran definitivamente a Eren —. Prometo que nos vengaremos si tú no hablas con Levi…

—Lo haré ahora mismo.

—Más te vale.

Sintiéndose un paranoico, Eren prácticamente corrió lejos de esos árboles verdosos hacia la primera calle que encontró. El asfalto jamás se había sentido tan bien, los pequeños momentos de presión que había vivido por culpa de esos chicos se había terminado, y feliz por esto corrió en la dirección que ya conocía, la casa de Levi. Tenía que hablar con él con urgencia, debía cerciorarse de que ese hombre el cual tanto le gustaba no era un asesino y debía hacerlo rápidamente.

Sus pies le guiaron de manera casi instintiva, sin pensar prácticamente los caminos que debía tomar, incluso cuando no conocía bien las calles. Era casi como si estuviera unido por una fuerza más allá de lo común.

Todavía era temprano, aún faltaban varios minutos para las doce del día y el clima era perfecto. Las personas caminaban por las calles con bolsas de papel, Eren sabía que allí llevaban los productos para preparar sus almuerzos, tal vez unos pocos vegetales para una sopa o algunos granos de arroz para algo más contundente.

Y como si esa fuera una señal, recordó, era demasiado temprano, Levi debía seguir trabajando, le había dicho que se pasaría todo el día en ello y por eso no podían verse durante la noche. Se detuvo en seco frente a una plazoleta donde los niños pequeños jugaban a atraparse. No podía ir a su casa en esos momentos, no había nadie, ni tampoco podía ir al campamento, su padre no dejaría de reprenderle por lo que hizo. Por un momento en ese día, Eren se dio cuenta que no tenía un lugar para ir.

Molesto consigo mismo por sus actitudes inmaduras que lo habían llevado a una situación peligrosa, pateó la arena bajo sus zapatos, ensuciándolos. En verdad no tenía un lugar donde ir.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —preguntó una niñita pequeña tomándolo por sorpresa, apuntando a su propia mejilla, jalando con su otra mano la camisa de Eren.

—¿Qué? Oh, me he golpeado —respondió sonriendo con sutileza a la chiquilla.

—¿No duele?

—No.

—Toma —dijo la pequeña extendiendo su mano cerrada, había sacado algo de los bolsillos de su lindo vestido, algo que Eren no vio.

Aceptando el obsequio, él hizo lo mismo mostrando su mano estirada y la niña soltó sobre la palma un pequeño caramelo antes de sonreír e irse a jugar con el resto de los chiquillos. Eren quedó sorprendido unos instantes por ese acto, observando la pequeña bolita de azúcar verde envuelta en papel celofán. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Era alguna extraña señal del destino?

De una manera u otra, ese dulce acto de la pequeña niña pareció un momento de salvación y sonrió para sí, apretando el caramelo en su mano. Levantó la mirada directo hacia donde debía ir, tal vez Levi no estuviera en todo el día, pero él podía esperarlo en el pórtico, o a lo mejor en el patio trasero. En donde fuera, Eren estaría bien mientras se sintiera cerca de Levi.

Volviendo a caminar, se olvidó de lo que en la mañana había pasado con su padre, luego arreglaría eso, después de que hablara con Levi. Sabía que había hecho algo mal en ese momento, tal vez si hubiera tenido más madurez hubiera podido manejar la discusión a su favor y aunque sentía que ya era tarde, sabía que su padre siempre le daría una segunda oportunidad. Con esto en su mente, se había vuelto optimista en esa situación, ignorando a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor en la calle, y por culpa de eso también, su plan no funcionó exactamente como debía.

De improviso sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo con fuerzas y lo halaba hacia sí. Era Grisha, no tenía que verlo para saber que se trataba de él, su padre lo había encontrado antes de lo que había imaginado y solo a una cuadra de la casa de Levi.

Había decidido tomar otro camino, uno que no llevara por enfrente del circo y así se evitaría ese momento. Pero el destino ese día no parecía querer ser amable con él y por alguna extraña razón había terminado dando con su padre, arruinando con esto sus planes.

—¿Qué te ha pasado allí, Eren? —fue la primera pregunta que hizo, aunque el chico ya sabía que la haría —¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hijo, dónde has ido? Mikasa y yo hemos estado muy preocupados, ella sigue buscándote… ¡¿Fuiste donde él?! —exclamó su padre abriendo mucho sus ojos, a tal punto que Eren incluso se incomodó —¿Has ido con él? ¿Él te hizo eso?

—Papá, no…

—¿Qué le has dicho exactamente? —la preocupación en la voz de su padre le molestó más de lo que estaba permitido, odiaba que se preocupara de esa manera todo el tiempo, detestaba ser el chico indefenso que su padre le creía —¡Eren, necesito que me lleves donde él! —lo había dicho de una manera firme y dura, con un tono que Eren jamás había escuchado en su vida, especialmente de su padre.

—Te estoy diciendo…

—¡Yo te estoy hablando a ti! Ahora, vas a llevarme a su casa, ¿lo has entendido? —preguntó apretando con fuerzas el antebrazo de su hijo, como si de esa manera lograra convencerlo por completo.

—Bien.

Hubo solo una razón por la cual el muchacho había aceptado de manera tan rápida y era el hecho de que confiaba que en esa casa no hubiera nadie. Por más que su padre golpeara la puerta tratando de echarla abajo, nadie la abriría ¿o no?

Pronto, del otro lado apareció una muchacha de cabellos claros y ojos color caramelo. Era pequeña y menuda, una chica muy guapa con al menos veinte años encima. Llevaba un overol oscuro puesto, amarrado a la cintura, como si fuera un pantalón, y una simple y ajustada camiseta sin mangas manchada con lo que parecía grasa o algún tipo de aceite. Ella les miró extrañada un momento y antes de que abriera la boca para preguntar qué querían se escuchó la voz de Levi al fondo.

—¿Quién es, Petra? —preguntó llegando a la escena con un paño blanco entre sus manos con el cual las limpiaba —. ¿Eren? ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Hubo un momento de silencio e incomodidad, el cual pudo haber sido solo un segundo, pero para Eren fue eterno. Primero, no imaginaba que Levi se encontraría en su casa ese día, le había hecho saber que estaría trabajando todo el día, por eso esto fue lo primero que le sorprendió. Pero luego estaba esa chica en segundo lugar ¿quién era? ¿Por qué estaba con él allí? ¿Eso que llevaba en su mano izquierda era un anillo de compromiso?

Por un segundo Eren creyó que se había perdido por completo. No podía ser que en esa casa estuviera esa joven, Levi no tenía prometida, él estaba soltero y a él le gustaba Eren ¿o no? Mordiendo su labio inferior volvió a mirar el anillo reluciente que la joven traía. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Levi estaba comprometido con ella? Después de todo, hacían bonita pareja. Si era así, él estaba en medio y debía salir lo antes posible, porque…

—Te hice una pregunta, Eren —la voz de Levi interrumpió sus pensamientos, obligándolo a mirarle de frente aun cuando no estaba listo —. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara, niño?

—Disculpe, estoy aquí por la misma pregunta —se anunció Grisha —. Quiero saber qué es lo que le ha hecho a mi hijo.

—Eren, quiero que me digas ahora mismo quién te hizo eso —gruñó Levi ignorando la pregunta del padre del chico, entregándole el paño a la muchacha a su lado —. Ve con Hange —le dijo y ella asintió rápidamente —, terminen esto solas.

—Levi —lo llamó Grisha y solo en ese momento el hombre le miró, pensando durante un instante de que había sido el padre quien había golpeado a _su_ Eren.

—Puedes decírmelo, ¿quién ha sido? —volvió a repetir, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntó Eren llamando la atención de los hombres que se culpaban entre sí —¿Por qué traía un anillo, Levi? Dime, ¿quién era ella?

—Eren, no es momento —soltó furibundo por las preguntas que el joven le había hecho, no era ese el tema que quería tratar —. No es mi prometida, si lo estás pensando —explicó, sabiendo que el chico no dejaría de cuestionarse hasta que le dijera la verdad —. Ella está con uno de mis colegas y no estamos solos en casa, así que deja de comportarte de esa manera y dime qué te ha pasado.

—No.

—¡Eren, dímelo! —demandó frunciendo su entrecejo, sorprendiendo por la rudeza a Grisha quien miraba con ojo crítico la escena —. Necesito que me lo digas.

Llevando una de sus manos hasta su boca, cubriéndola, Grisha Jaeger decidió salir de la escena, alejándose a unos metros de esa puerta. Tal vez se estaba equivocando, tal vez ese hombre no era como se lo había terminado pintado. Pudo sentir la preocupación de Levi y no solo eso, pudo verla reflejado en esos fríos ojos grises que parecieron tomar vida de inmediato al ver a Eren, mostrando una clara preocupación por el estado de su hijo.

Entrecerró sus oscuros ojos observando las flores que tenía ese pequeño antejardín, Levi era un hombre muy minucioso para mantener toda esas cosas en orden, incluso las flores estaban bien organizadas por color, yendo en un hermoso degradé desde el rosa fuerte hasta el pálido amarillo.

Estaba aceptándolo, costaba, pero lo hacía de a poco. Se había equivocado con el hombre, no era como lo había imaginado, sino todo lo contrario. Él había creído que le había hecho algo a su hijo, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no era así, sino lo contrario, y no fueron exactamente las palabras de Levi las que lo convencieron, sino que ese tono de voz tan profundo usado. A ese tipo su hijo le importaba y quiso creer durante esa tarde que eso era todo lo que necesitaba, después de todo, él también había estado enamorado.

De pronto vio a Levi dejar la casa seguido por la muchacha de un principio, la que todavía llevaba el overol, pero a la que tampoco parecía importarle mucho esto. Ambos caminaban decididos, como si se tratara de algo muy importante y Grisha lo agradeció, se trataba de su hijo.

Finalmente salió corriendo Eren detrás de ellos, tomando la mano de Levi para detenerlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde, diciendo unas palabras para tranquilizarlo al mismo tiempo que la muchacha recibía órdenes de Levi. El hombre solo soltó un par de palabras y la chica se fue corriendo, dejando a los amantes en medio de la calle ese medio día de primavera, sin saber que en ese preciso instante su relación había sido aceptada por la única persona que podía hacer algo en contra de ella.

Grisha sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, ya encontraría la forma de volver al circo, pero no molestaría más a esos jóvenes por el momento. Aunque debía vigilar de cerca a Levi, algo en su ocupación, la cual en verdad desconocía, no le estaba pareciendo correcto, por algo su hijo le había mentido sobre este tema.

…

…

**Continuará.**

* * *

.

**Hola, mundo.**

**¡Actualicé por fin!**

**Ya, de nuevo tengo que pedir disculpas por la tardanza (aquí sí me fui a la…), nunca fue mi intensión demorar tanto en este capítulo, pero la verdad es que quedé en blanco. O sea, sí tenía la idea antes de salir de vacaciones (uff, tiempo atrás) pero luego la olvidé. Se los he dicho, soy medio estúpida.**

**Como yo soy una chica Tumblr (¿?), hoy, revisando el blog de una niña que traduce, me encontré con la sorpresa de que lo que tiene Levi bajo sus ojos son arrugas. Está viejo el compadre, pero tomaré la traducción como líneas de expresión :'D **

**Por leer eso modifiqué un poco la historia y luego… ¡voilá! Se me ocurrió algo con que reemplazar la primera idea de este capítulo (no iba a recordarla, créame), y entré en la "zona" que es como llamo al momento de inspiración donde escribo como mala de la cabeza. Así que le debo mucho a un post de Tumblr (como siempre).**

**Por último, comenten algo :D no sé, especialmente si no les gustó algo pueden ponerlo aquí con sus respectivas explicaciones o algo. Pucha, necesito interactuar xd.**

**Ya, eso, me iré a pensar en los siguientes capítulos de mis fics.**

**PD: Me está gustando este fic (¿?). Siempre quise saber cómo sería la relación entre Eren y Grisha :3 En verdad no sé cómo reaccionan los padres a que sus hijos sean gays, hablo de hijos hombres. Pienso que tal vez es más delicado para la mayoría, más en esa época, por eso me pareció justa la escena.**

**PD2: Saben que jamás he dejado nada porque sí ni hechos al azar :'D He metido a los asesinos del tipo del capítulo anterior en éste. Soy tan poco pro.**

**PD3: No está editado, probablemente lo haga durante los próximos días, pero serán sólo los dedazos, nada de contenido, o si lo es, será muy poco.**

**Besos.**


End file.
